It was all for you (Klaus's Story)
by thelovelyoriginals
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson has left Mystic Falls and is now in New Orleans were he is expecting a new addition in his family. He is also teaming up with the witches to kill his protege Marcel. Caroline Forbes is excited, she has graduated High School, Tyler is free, and she is starting College in Chicago. Everything is going perfect. Or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off I'd like to give a BIG THANKS to my lovely Beta _LadySpartan _she is truly amazing :)**

** This story is taking place after graduation in TVD 4x23, Also the first 3 chapters will be Caroline and some of the Mystic Falls gang. I wont be covering too much of Stefan being Silas, what will happen with Katherine, or Bonnie...yet I will get into it just not too much in this story because as of a couple days ago I have decided to continue this story into a series. Hope you like it :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TVD CHARACTERS**

* * *

****Caroline****

_Mystic Falls_

"_He's your first love, I intend to be your last...however long it takes."_

The last words from Klaus lips echoed in Caroline's ears as she unrolled the picture Klaus had given her after the Mikaelson ball. It had been a week since graduation and yet she still had not given Tyler a call to return home. She had been thinking of the past months with Klaus and although she knew with every bone in her body that she shouldn't care about him, a part of her did.

_Beep_

The sound of her phone receiving a text message brought her attention back to the present. Caroline checked her phone to read her text, it was from Matt.

_Hey care sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I decided to go on a little adventure, sorry I didn't say bye before I left. Don't worry about me and enjoy your summer! I'll text you when I return_

_-Matt_

Caroline smiled at the text, as much as she was pissed at Matt for not telling her bye, or anyone else for that matter, it was nice to know that he was doing something nice for himself. Taking a break from the supernatural drama herself and the gang always involved him in.

Caroline gave the picture one last look before she rolled it back up and put it away. She grabbed her phone and dialed the person she should have called a week ago. It went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey Tyler...It's Care...uhh there's really only one way to put this but...uhh Klaus is allowing you to come home...so yeah, I miss you...come home. Please."_

Caroline hung up her phone, tossing it next to her. With a loud sigh she collapsed on the bed and let the darkness consume her.

*****The Next Day*****

Caroline slept peacefully, her light blonde hair cascaded down the pillow. The sudden knocking on her door almost made her jump out of her skin. "Care, sweetie are you awake?" Her mother said. Caroline sat up in her bed, rubbed her eyes, and straightened her hair the best she could. "I'm awake" Caroline grumbled as she cracked open the door. Liz peeked into the room with a smile on her face. "Hey Mom" She smiled. "You have a visitor" Caroline's mother said with a bright smile on her face as she opened the door fully. The figure that came into Caroline's sight brought tears to her eyes.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked through a smile and tears. Tyler came through the door a smile on his face. "Hey Care." Caroline moved so fast that Tyler almost got sent into the wall when Caroline came at him for a hug. "Whoa-" Tyler gasped, stumbling back a little. He returned a hug as he breathed in Caroline's hair. "I missed you." She murmured as she buried her face into Tyler's neck. "I missed you too." He smiled.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Liz said, smiling softly as she closed the door behind her.

Caroline took a step back and stared into his eyes. Something was off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "How have you been? Where have you been? Why haven't you answered-" She questioned but was abruptly cut off when Tyler put up his hands to stop her. "Whoa, slow down Care." He said. She gave him a sheepish smile, and he returned the smile. "Let me just take a moment to enjoy this." He said as he cupped her chin in his hand.

A single tear escaped her eye as it slide down her cheek sluggishly. Tyler swiped it away with his thumb and leaned in to give her a slow yet passionate kiss. Caroline felt out of breathe when Tyler broke from the kiss. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Tyler mumbled as he gave a smile. Something didn't feel right though, her gut told her something was off. Caroline grabbed Tyler's face in her hands, giving him a serious look. "What's wrong? Something seems wrong." Caroline pressed, a worried look plastered to her face.

Tyler stepped back, away from Caroline's grasp and walked towards her window. He moved the curtain slightly, letting the sunlight slip into her room. He stared out for the window for a moment then turned back to face her with a sad look on his face. Tyler walked back to Caroline and sat on the bed. He picked up her hand and gave it a light kiss, looking up at her. Caroline stared and saw the emotion in his eyes, she could see the raw love.

"Caroline-" He started, taking a deep breath. Caroline tried her best to hold back the tears that threatened their way through her eyes. "The last time I saw you...You see Klaus...he was outside, waiting for me. He somehow knew I was back but he let me go...Klaus let me live because he wanted to make your prom night a night you would love.-" Tyler stopped as he saw the look on Caroline's face. "He didn't tell you? Did he?" He asked with a more serious tone. All Caroline could do was shake her head no. Tyler nodded and stood up, letting go of her hand.

As he continued with his story he paced back and forth, stopping for a moment to think then continuing. "Well When I returned to where I was staying at the time, I took some time to think.-" Tyler came to a stop and knelt down of the floor next to Caroline's bed and took her hand in is once again. "I love you Caroline, I love you so much...But I couldn't see how we would work out anymore.-" Tyler choked as he felt Caroline slip her hand out of his. "When I saw Klaus waiting for me that night I thought for sure I was dead, but he let me go and all I could think about was if I had died, that would have been it. My family would have died with me." Tyler paused as he got up to pace around Caroline's room, again.

"I met someone.-" Tyler said quickly. It was all too much for her to hold back this time. Tears painted her cheeks as Caroline swiftly stood up. Tyler gave Caroline a pleading looking as he went to go comfort. "Don't." Caroline cried out. He stopped and stared at her with saddened eyes. "I'm so sorry Caroline, I loved you, I still do, and I owe you my life for the amount of times you've helped me and for sticking by me the amount of times I put your life in danger." Tyler took a step towards Caroline seeing her tear just flowing down her face but she just shook her head to stop him. This time he continued to go towards her, ignoring her pleas to stop. He wrapped her in a hug letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Care please...I'm so sorry. But really it would have been a rough relationship. I would always have to be careful around you, if not we'd have to call Klaus? I'm sorry but I want a Klaus free life. I love you Care, but this person I-" Tyler got cut off by a hard shove.

"You can go." She mumbled, wiping away whatever tears were left. "Care.-" Caroline's hand shot up put up to silence him. "I understand Tyler. But you should go." That was all she could manage. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before starting out of the room. Caroline stood quietly, listening for the click of the door. She crumbled on the floor, letting her emotions run free. Caroline understood what Tyler was saying, because he was a Hybrid and she was a vampire things would always be complicated. One bite from Tyler and they would be at Klaus's doorstep giving him satisfaction.

Tyler didn't want to have to go to Klaus for anything. Especially when it came to Caroline. That's why he decided to move on. Caroline couldn't blame him, but it still hurt like hell.

****A few hours later** **

Caroline couldn't believe how her after-high school life was going. After Tyler had left and she was able to pull herself together. She got ready and was heading to the Salvatore home. Caroline needed to talk to someone but her other friends were all gone. Bonnie was still MIA and Matt was having an adventure, leaving only Elena.

Caroline knocked on the Salvatore Brother's door and waited. The door opened abruptly to reveal Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother. Caroline jumped almost every time, still not used to seeing him walking around with the living. "Hey" Jeremy said with a half smile. Caroline walked past him, her eyes searching the house. "Where the hell is Bonnie anyway? What does she not have reception? Can't she at least text me back?" Caroline asked Jeremy, as he was the last to see Bonnie. According to Jeremy, Bonnie had gone off to help her mother with something after she put the vale back up. And had somehow brought Jeremy back to life.

Jer gave Caroline a weak smile. "I don't know Caroline, I don't know where Bonnie went." He answered her as he turned and walked away. Elena came running up from behind Jer and gave her brother a bright smile. It quickly disappeared when she saw Jeremy's face. Elena looked over at Caroline, giving her a worried look. "What's up with him?" Elena asked Caroline. "I don't know, I just asked about where Bonnie is? But he still doesn't know, because apparently Bonnie doesn't know how to return phone calls or text messages." Caroline answered in frustration.

Elena gave Caroline a hug with a polite smile. "What brings you here?" Elena asked. Tears decided to return and Elena was shocked, trying to wipe them away. "Caroline what happened?" She questioned, frantically putting a reassuring arm around Caroline and guiding her to the living room. After Elena sat them down on the sofa she handed Caroline a tissue. "Care, talk to me. What happened?" Elena asked rubbing Caroline's arm reassuringly. "Tyler and I broke up." Caroline said to get it over with. Elena gave Caroline a look of shock before saying "What?When?Why?Care, I'm so sorry."

Caroline began to tell Elena the whole story about her and Tyler's break up. "So yeah..." Caroline said ending her story. Just then Damon came sauntering in. "Hello Barbie" He smirked deviously. Elena shot him a look. "What?" He whined. Elena whispered something to him that Caroline didn't quite catch but whatever it was, it got Damon to give Elena a smile of sorrow before he turned and walked away.

"Well now that you know about me." Caroline said giving her best smile. "Have you heard from Bonnie?" Caroline asked. "No." Elena said shaking her head. "I'm kind of worried too, especially with Jer back. I mean a spell to bring back the dead that must have some consequences to it right?" Elena asked with a worried look on her face. Caroline gave her an encouraging smile, Elena's question bringing unwanted thoughts in her head. Caroline hoped that nothing bad had happened to their friend and sent up a silent prayer that she was safe wherever she was. "I'm sure she fine." Caroline said. _Please be. _

****Damon Salvatore****

"Be nice, Tyler just broke up with her." Elena whispered to Damon. He gave Elena an apologetic look before brushing the back of his hand down her cheek, he gave Elena a sad smile before he turned and walked away. He made his way down the hall where he came to stairs that lead down to their cellar. He came to the locked door and peered through the barred type window on the door. He saw the once powerful vampire that he fell in love with centuries ago.

Damon smiled at the human before him, the doppelganger. The human looked up with daggers in her eyes, a look that would kill. "Damon." she spat. Damon with his devilish ways replied "Hello Katherine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: BIG Thanks and Love to my Beta LadySpartan you are truly amazing.**

**another chapter with Caroline and some of the Mystic Falls gang :) (sorry no Klaus till chapter 4) Like I said before I'm not going to get too into the Mystic Falls issues in this story too much. I will be making this into a series as I said before.**

**I would like to Thank those who took the time to read my story :) it means a lot to me :) **

**Also if you would like to learn more about my story there are links on my profile that will take you to my tumblr story page, where you can also find a character list. (the character list will grow as more chapters are posted.**

**Here is Chapter 2 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own TVD Characters**

* * *

****Caroline****

_Mystic Falls_

It had been a week since Tyler had broken things off with Caroline, and she had been doing nothing hiding from the world, weather it was in her room or the Salvatore home. Elena's pity looks were driving her insane. Caroline was going to talk to Stefan about it, but she didn't want to bother him with her break up when he was going through one himself.

Caroline was packing some of her things for college when she heard the knock on the door. "Come in." Said Caroline as she folded one of her shirts and put it in one of the many suitcases that were laid out on her bed. Caroline's mother, Sheriff Forbes came into Caroline's room with a sad smile on her face.

"Your packing? Already?" Liz asked in shock. Caroline just nodded a simple yes to her mother and continued to pack. "But it's so early school doesn't start for another month." Liz explained. "I know, I just want to get some of my things ready, like on the side so I don't need to worry about it later." Caroline said with smile on her face. Liz gave her daughter a sad smile. "Let's go do something?"

"Like what?" answered Caroline. "Anything" said Liz "You've been locked away in your room, since Tyler left. What happened? Is this about him?" Caroline's mother asked with a concerned expression. Caroline didn't know what to say, or how to explain to her mother without getting that 'my poor baby' look after wards.

"Tyler and I broke up." Caroline finally said holding her head high trying to be strong yet secretly dying on the inside. Liz went to her daughter, and took Caroline face in her hands. "You are so beautiful, and so strong Caroline. Tyler.-"

"Mom don't." Caroline mumbled cutting Liz off but Liz continued anyways.

"You are a Vampire baby.-" Caroline choked a sob as Liz continued. "You will find love again. You have years, centuries maybe even forever to find love." Her mother wrapped Caroline in her arms for a hug. "There will be many more like Tyler along the way honey." Caroline stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"I love you mommy." She said as she gave her mother another hug. "I love you too Caroline."

****Jeremy****

_Hours after the Vale went up_

"Oh god Bonnie.-" Jeremy cried as he shoved the shovel down to the undisturbed earth. Dig he had to dig and fast. "What have you done?" He said to no one but himself, as he continued to dig. By the time he was finished he was covered in dirt, tears, sweat, and a whole lot of unanswered questions. "Bonnie!" he cried out as he climbed out of the hole he dug and made his way to the lifeless body. Jeremy knelt down and brushed away the strands of hair that was covering her face. "What have you done?" He whispered to her, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer. Jeremy gave the lifeless figure a kiss, before he lifted her body up and laid her to rest in the hole he had just dug.

_Two months later_

"Jeremy...Jeremy wake up." Jeremy Gilbert woke up with a yelp. He couldn't stop that night from replaying in his sleep. He hated himself, he felt that it was his fault Bonnie had died. She brought him back knowing there would be consequences and she still did it. What was worst is that he was lying about. To everyone.

"Jer you ok?" Elena asked her brother, with a worried look on her face. Jeremy gathered himself together before he started off another day of lies. "I'm fine." Jeremy grunted with a half hearted smile. "Have you heard from Bonnie? She's not answering my text, and my calls go straight to voicemail." Elena said as she looked at her cell phone in hope that she had a 'missed' anything from Bonnie.

Jeremy rubbed his face a few times before answering. "No Elena I told you, she hasn't been calling me or texting for that matter. If she does I'll let you know." He answered. Elena gave her brother an unsure smile and then left Jeremy to himself.

Jeremy settled back onto his bed when he had the feeling that he wasn't alone. He sat up with a start a dagger that he kept under his pillow in hand. But the figure in front of him could not be killed by it because she was already dead.

"Bonnie..." Jeremy whispered.

****Bonnie****

_Mystic Falls/Unknown_

Bonnie Bennett smiled at the man she loved. "Hi Jer" She smiled sadly as she made her way to Jeremy's bed. Jeremy was still speechless, looking at her in awe. Bonnie could see that he was trying to hold back tears, that's exactly what she was doing too.

"I've been trying to reach out to you." Jeremy whispered a serious look on his face. "I can't do this anymore Bonnie. My sister, Caroline they've been asking about you. For you." He continued still at whisper so that the sensitive ears in the Salvatore house couldn't hear him. Bonnie gave Jeremy a pained look. "I'm sorry Jer, but you can't tell them. It'll ruin them, Please." She begged "Please keep this secret." Bonnie begged, still trying to hold back the painful tears.

The flood gates opened and tears were starting to trail down her cheek. "Bonnie..I-" Bonnie placed her ghostly hand upon his cheek. More tears came down as she could feel nothing, not his warmth, or his life. "What should I tell them?" Jer asked as he placed his hand on his cheek over her hands. She started to talk but noticed that she was swallowed by darkness.

"NO!" Bonnie shouted as she turned in circles in the vas nothing. "Someone is more powerful than I thought." Came the english accent. A spot light flashed on Bonnie but still she couldn't see anything outside of the light, she just footsteps that were coming closer. She knew who the figure was before he reached the light. The years of dead witches were punishing her, keeping her from Jeremy, not letting her help her friends in stopping Silas, or saving Stefan.

Kol Mikaelson stepped into the light. The witches have allowed Kol to determine her punishment, and he believed she was not to have contact with Jeremy Gilbert. Hate and fury flowed through her veins as she stared at the original. Every fiber of her body wanted to kill the man all over again.

"You will not be doing that again sweetheart." Kol said with a smile, and then he turned serious "Unless you want the witches to take Jeremy's life."

****Matt Donovan****

Matt Donovan couldn't believe the summer he just had. He didn't think he would actually enjoy himself with the Original vampire, Rebekah Mikaelson. But he had. Their first stop was Hawaii, where he enjoyed the sun, and learned to surf. Their next adventure took them across the world to Italy, where they stay in one of many Mikaelson Estates on Lake Como. Matt enjoyed the art there, and the food that was to die for. Their last stop was Paris. Matt couldn't believe what the world had to offer him outside of Mystic Falls.

The one thing he enjoyed most about his summer vacation, was the no vampire drama. Yes Rebekah was there, but for the first time Matt saw a side to her that she didn't show. Deep down under all that hate, and distrust, was a girl. A girl with compassion. A girl that wanted what anybody would want, to love and to have someone return it.

"Matt Donovan!" Matt shook himself out of his summer daydream as he heard the annoyed voice of Caroline Forbes call his name. He looked up from behind the Mystic Grill Bar and gave his friend a smile. "Hey Care." he answered a little nervous as he saw the daggers in her eyes. "Why didn't you call me when you got back?" Caroline argued as she approached the bar. Matt looked at her like she was crazy. "Care I got back yesterday morning I was jet lag and went home and slept. I had to work as you can tell." Matt answered expanding his arms at the empty bar. Caroline looked around, still upset but forgiving. She huffed out a sigh in surrender "I missed you." She let out tilting her head slightly with an apologetic smile. "A lot has happened." She told him a sad smile on her face. Matt walked around the bar and made his way towards his vampire friend, Caroline. He motioned for her to sit on the bar stool and he took a seat next to her.

Matt wished he could have stayed on his vacation, he missed his friends, he really did. But he didn't miss this, he didn't miss the bullshit drama that came with them, he was the only human among his supernatural friends. But he listened. He listened to the sad story of how Tyler had broken up with Caroline, and he met someone new. He listened to how Katherine Petrova/Pierce was now human, because Elena had shoved the cure down her throat when Katherine attacked Elena. He listened to how Damon and Elena suspect that there is something strange with Stefan. And how Bonnie had been MIA for the summer going off with her mother but not returning any of their calls or text.

Matt listened to it all, lending a shoulder when needed or giving the right support at the right times. But he wasn't ready for the last piece of information that Caroline mentioned. Jeremy was back. Matt was really shocked by that one. He had become really close to Elena's younger brother Jeremy Gilbert since all this supernatural crap happened and when Jeremy died Matt thought he had lost his best friend because well he did.

Caroline gave her friend Matt a sheepish smile as she came to an end of giving Matt the 411 in Mystic Falls. "I'm so sorry Matt I didn't mean to just drop everything on you like that." She murmured, an embarrassed look on her face.. Matt shook his head "No problem" He replied with a grin. She smiled at him with appreciation.

"Oh my god. How rude of me. How was your trip?" She questioned, an exciting smile on her face as she waited to hear of what adventures Matt encountered on his trip. "Where did you go?" She asked impatiently. Matt laughed a little before he told Caroline about his whole trip, where he went, what he did, the food he tried, the art and different cultures he was able to experience. He told her everything. Except for one little detail, he didn't tell Caroline who he spent his spent his trip with, or the fact that he had fallen in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to post chapter 3 since its my sons birthday :) **

**A/N: Of course I would first like to thank my Beta LadySpartan she is truly amazing, you guys don't understand how incredible she is. Thanks again Love.**

**I would also like to thank sandiw1875 for the reviews :) and I'd also like to thank all the readers that are following/favorites this story :)**

**So I don't know if you guys heard rumors of another guy coming into Caroline's life for season 5 of TVD named Jesse? but because I didn't want to create a wrong image of him... soooo I decided to create not 1 but 2 new characters :) like I said before I do have a character list on my tumblr page if you would like to see what my characters look like (there is a link on my profile page) the list will grow as I post more of the story.**

**Thank You for taking the time to read my story, last of Caroline till Chapter 6 or 7? I forget but hope you like it :) Enjoy! chapter 3 :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD CHARACTERS **

**Characters I Own: Jake and Isaac **

* * *

****Caroline****

Caroline couldn't believe that the day was finally here. She was leaving Mystic Falls and moving to Chicago, where she would be attending Harold Washington's community college. With her bags packed and loaded in her car, Caroline shut the trunk of her car and turned to face her mother. Liz had tears in her eyes, which in turn brought tears to Caroline's eyes.

"Mom don't cry." Caroline pleaded as she wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her a hug. "This isn't goodbye, I'll come home to visit." Caroline said into her mother's hair, tears still flowing down her cheek. "I know, I know." Liz replied breaking the hug to look at Caroline. "It's just that...You're not my little girl anymore." Liz smiled at her daughter, a saddened expression washed over her face.

Liz gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek and then told her daughter goodbye, to drive safely, and to call when she got there. Caroline couldn't help herself and gave her mother one last hug. "I love you mom. Thank you for everything." Caroline told her mother before she turned and got into her car, and drove away.

****On the road****

Caroline smiled to herself as she drove to Chicago she was about an hour away now and all she had done on her trip was replay her goodbyes. The saddest goodbye was to her mother, she couldn't stop the tears every time she thought of that goodbye. Caroline couldn't believe how much their relationship had changed from when she was girly human Caroline. Caroline could remember like it yesterday how she and her mother would never get along. And now they were best friends.

Caroline thought about how after she said goodbye to her mother, she went to the grill where she said goodbye to her friends Elena, Matt, Damon, and Jeremy. Although Caroline didn't agree with Damon for Elena but she knew she had no choice but to just accept it. Caroline became sad as she remembered her goodbyes and didn't get to say goodbye to one of her closest friends, Bonnie who no one could find or get in touch with and Stefan who apparently had a stick up his ass.

As Caroline thought about Bonnie she pulled out her cell and decided to call her friend yet again. And yet again it went straight to voicemail. She waited for the beep to record for what seemed to her as the hundredth message. "Hey Bonnie, its Care...again, where are you? Call me ok...We're worried about you." Caroline ended her call with a sad smile and a sigh.

Her eyes caught a sign for a rest stop and she decided to pull in. The car eased to a stop and she turned off the engine. She didn't need refreshment because she was a vampire, but she was feeling...alone. Going off to college, in Chicago of all place and she wasn't going to know anyone. Her boyfriend had broken up with her, even the guy who would have given her everything, who did give her everything, because he allowed Tyler to return, but that didn't quite go the way she planned. But even that guy Mr. Klaus Mikaelson hadn't bothered Caroline since her graduation, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed the attention he gave her, how when he wanted to be he was actually concerned about her. She shook her head as the reality of her and Klaus came together.

Caroline thought about that saying 'be careful what you wish for' or was it the other one 'sometimes you don't know what you have until its gone'? She didn't know. Maybe it was a little of both.

Caroline looked down at her phone on her lap and after a while of debating and a few sighs she finally picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts to the number she was looking for. Caroline was nervous though she couldn't pull herself to do it. She huffed in defeat and tilt her head back.

"God what are you doing?" she argued with herself. She turned her rearview mirror to face her as she gave herself a pep-talk. As she stared at herself in the mirror she said "You are Caroline Forbes, you can do this. just pick up your phone and dial his number." she stated the pitch in her voice rising.

"I mean he might not even answer." She continued to the air not needing the mirror for guidance anymore.

"But what if he does answer?" She asked herself "And ask why I'm calling him?" Her mind wandered for a moment, searching for an answer. Caroline replied to herself with an "Oh I just wanted to Thank You again for allowing Tyler to return home, by the way he broke up with me so you know thanks for that as well-" She continued to ramble then stopped as she realized what she was saying.

She let out a sad laugh "You can't say that." She closed her eyes took a deep breath and picked up her phone, she just wanted to hear his voice that's all, oh who was she kidding she wanted to hear his voice, she wanted to hear him say something sweet, or flattering, something, anything.

Caroline pressed send on the contact she was trying to build the courage to call, and brought the phone to her ear. The first ring she heard made her un-beating heart jump. If she were still human it would have definitely been beating faster. The second ring made her nervous, and gave her butterflies. The corners of her mouth were pulled down into a deep frown. When the third ring came with no answer she let her head hit the steering wheel in defeat. He didn't pick-up, what did she expect.

Caroline listened to the automated message and heard the beep. She let out a sigh as she tried to sound like her chirper self as she left a message. For as split second her finger lingered over the end button, almost wishing he would magically call her name. She let out a sigh in defeat and ended the call knowing that she had failed.

****Chicago, IL****

_first day of College_

Caroline woke to the blaring sound of her alarm. "No..." she cried out tiredly, Caroline had arrived in Chicago late last night. It was a studio condo not too far from Harold Washington Community College, where she was attending. Caroline was able to unload everything in her car and set-up her bed before she let sleep claim her.

Caroline turned her alarm off and sat up in her bed. Today was a new day, a new beginning, and she was going to make the most of it. Caroline made her way to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth, applied some makeup and did her hair. Caroline decided to have her blonde locks flow down in slight curls.

Caroline made her way to one of her many suitcases, when she was done in the bathroom. She grabbed the suitcase and laid it on her bed, she opened it up and picked out an outfit. It took time but Caroline finally decided on an outfit. She picked out a light grey elbow length sleeve collared dress shirt that went to her thighs. She topped off her dress with a thick black belt and knee high black heel boots. She stared at herself over in the mirror, satisfied with her look. Caroline grabbed her keys and left for school, locking her door as she left.

She decided to walk to the campus since she was only a few blocks away. As she was walking she took in her surroundings, it was so different from home. Caroline noticed a coffee place, and decided to go in. As soon as Caroline stepped through the door the aroma of coffee hit her. "Mmmm" Caroline murmured with a smile on her lips.

"What can I get you?" The guy over the counter asked. Caroline was looking over the menu, not knowing what to get. "Miss?" She heard the guy say. "Yeah. sorry." replied Caroline as she took notice of the male in front of her. He had brilliantly kind blue eyes that made her think of Matt. His hair was a dark brown and cut short but there was a slight curl to it. Caroline was imagining what he looked like without his shirt, he was lean, but Carline knew he was definitely cut underneath.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said with a smile, knowing that if she weren't a vampire she knew she would be blushing. "It's alright." He replied "You know what you want?" he questioned. She nodded a yes "Ummm. yeah uhh, I'll try a...white chocolate latte" She smiled "Is it good?" She asked at the end. He looked up from typing in her order and shrugged. "I haven't tried it but, we haven't had complaints." He answered with a smile. She nodded and handed him the total. As she was waiting for her drink that he was preparing, he asked "So are you here for school?"

"Yeah!-" she replied a little too giddy, she toned it down. "Uh yeah I'm attending Harold Washington."

"Nice." he replied as he finished up her drink. "So where you from?" he asked as he brought her drink to the counter. Caroline walked up to the counter to retrieve her drink a look of suspicion on her face she grabbed her drink from off the counter and gave him an unsure smirk. "I don't even know you." She mumbled as she turned and walked away. "I'm Isaac" She heard him reply just as her hand hit the door. She stopped and turned around, examining Isaac's friendly smile before continuing out the door.

It was Caroline's last class of the day, an English lit class that she was already dreading. First day and already she was wondering what made her want to continue her education. She sat down in the first empty seat she found and waited.

"Caroline, right?" she heard a male voice say next to her. Caroline turned in her seat and saw a tall male with brownish gold hair that came down to his shoulders, his eyes were a forest green with a hint of brown, and he was built like a football player.

She gave him a confused look, "Do I know you?" she asked, he laughed as he pointed to the seat to see if it were taken, Caroline just shook her head no. He took a seat and turned to face Caroline as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Jake-" Caroline shook his hand still confused, Jake just laughed "-We have business together. I saw you in there."

"Oh." Was all that Caroline could come up with as she let go of his hand and gave him a polite smile. "Yes, it's Caroline, Caroline Forbes." She smiled and silently cursed to herself she couldn't believe she gave Jake her last name_. _Caroline straightened herself feeling embarrassed as the professor began the class. The Professor began by introducing himself, and then started to explain what he expected out of us during the semester. It was at this time that Caroline got bored, and pulled out her cell phone she smiled as she noticed yet another text message from her mother. "You're not supposed to be on your phone." Whispered Jake while leaning in to her. Caroline pulled her phone away quickly giving him a friendly evil look "Do you mind." She murmured.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked the professor as the class stared at Jake and herself. Caroline felt like they were going to burn a hole in the back of her head. "No, sorry." She said quickly and ducked into her chair. Jake just grinned and said apologized.

As class came to an end the professor gave instructions to start a blog on the internet, where they were to use it to write their journals. Their first blog post was an introduction of themselves. He also told them to keep their blog urls as he was going to make a list for the class so everyone would be able to see it.

Caroline wrote these instructions down and put her notes on the class away. She packed up her bag and was getting up to leave when Jake stopped her. "So what you doing next? You want to hang out?" he asked a smile on his face. Caroline gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Jake you look like a very nice guy, but.." She paused while she gave him a look of uncertainty "I still need to unpack." She told Jake as she stood "Raincheck?" she asked as she turned and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First as always I'd like to give a BIG THANKS to my 2nd BETA WildWriter95 she is also amazing people :)**

**I'd also like to thank those who are new to following my story or have favorite the story :) and Sandiw1875 always a pleasure reading your reviews :)**

**Okay so it is the long awaited Klaus chapter :) I'm not going to lie I actually had a hard time trying to be Klaus...but after a day of watching season 2 of Hart of Dixie (don't ask me how lol I still can't figure it out) his character somehow came to me. I hope you like it.**

**Please enjoy chapter 4 :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD CHARACTERS**

**Characters I Own: Jake and Isaac**

* * *

****Elijah****

_New Orleans_

Elijah Mikaelson was looking out over the terrace from his brother's balcony; he was waiting for his brother Klaus to return from seeing a witch Sophie. A ringing sounded from inside the house, Elijah stepped back inside from the terrace and followed the noise to Klaus' desk. Elijah saw the name that flashed across the screen.

_Caroline_

Elijah turned to make his way back to the balcony. He couldn't understand why Klaus was so infatuated with Miss beep that came from Klaus phone, returned Elijah attention back to the phone. He needed Klaus to be focused on what they were doing here, in New Orleans not paying attention to Miss Forbes.

Elijah walked over to the phone and saw that there was a voicemail. Elijah pressed a button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi...Klaus-" came the sad and uncertain voice of Caroline Forbes, Elijah continued to listen. "it's...Caroline, I uh...just wanted to thank you again...for Tyler's return" Elijah noticed the slight change in Caroline's voice, the rise to happiness and the slight drop as if she were hurt. "I'm starting college tomorrow, in Chicago." Elijah heard her true happiness in that statement. "and well Tyler told me what you did. How you let him go on my prom night, and I just wanted to say thank you for that as well... take care...bye"

Elijah ended the message and thought about everything that Caroline had just said. He knew that something was off he could hear it in her voice, if Klaus were to hear that message than he knew that Klaus would want to go and make sure she was ok. Elijah couldn't allow Klaus to leave, but he also needed to make sure Caroline was ok.

Pulling Klaus' phone from his ear, Elijah erased all evidence of Caroline calling, and placed the phone back on the desk. Elijah then brought out his own phone, and scrolled through his contacts. When he found the contact he was looking for he pressed send. Elijah needed to make sure that Caroline was ok and possibly looked after, he hadn't decided yet, Because if anything were to happen to Caroline and Klaus found out that Elijah had seen the message, and that he hadn't done anything, Elijah knew Klaus would dagger him and make sure it was never removed.

There was something about Caroline that brought out something good in Klaus, Elijah could not ignore that. The beep that sounded over the phone brought Elijah out of his thought, he then left a message to his contact as to where to go and look for one Caroline Forbes, and to report back to him. Elijah was ending his message when the door to his brother's room flung open.

****Klaus****

"Elijah!" yelled Klaus as he noticed his brother in his room. "To what do I owe the pleasure brother?" Klaus asked his brother as he made his way to the little bar in his room to pour himself a drink.

"I was just waiting for you brother." Elijah responded as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "I wanted to go over what plans Sophie and you made tonight." Elijah inclined as he went to the bar too to make himself a glass.

Klaus took a sip of his drink as he watched Elijah pour his own drink. "Well brother it seems that indeed Marcel has a powerful witch up his sleeve." Klaus spoke with distaste as he shot the rest of his drink and enjoyed the burn down his throat. "Sophie wants me to get closer to Marcel, and his day walking group, she's hoping that Marcel will give me more information of this witch that he has, apparently she is the key." continued Klaus with more fury as he poured himself another glass.

"Honestly I don't see why I can't just rip his heart out." Klaus ranted to Elijah, Elijah nodded in agreement. Klaus downed his second glass, and wiped his mouth with his hand. "Apparently this witch is powerful, Sophie didn't bother to tell me anything else either." Klaus stopped as in thought "I believe the witch is hiding something brother...You must find out what it is Sophie is hiding about this witch!" Klaus demanded Elijah. Klaus watched as Elijah drank the rest of his drink. "I will see what I can find out brother." replied Elijah, but Klaus studied his brother; there was something off about Elijah.

Klaus sauntered towards his desk keeping an eye Elijah the whole time, as he reached his desk he took his eyes off Elijah in search of his phone. "Elijah?" Klaus questioned "yes brother." Elijah answered. "You wouldn't be hiding something from me are you?" Klaus asked as he looked up with seeking eyes that were looking for any hint of betrayal from Elijah.

"Brother I assure you.-" Elijah didn't have time to finish as Klaus had his hand around Elijah's neck and slammed into the wall on the far side of the room. Elijah was held, suspended in the air with Klaus face in his.

"Now you see brother that was starting off to be a lie." Klaus sneered, "so like I asked brother, what are you hiding?" Klaus asked with more anger in his tone. Klaus watched his brother as Elijah seemed to be in thought.

"It's about Caroline...That's all I'm saying." Elijah choked out. Klaus grip loosened when he heard Caroline's name, "What is it?" he asked he with a hint of worry. Klaus let go of Elijah and walked away from his brother as he went to look off his terrace. "She's fine brother I assure you, I just didn't want you to worry" Klaus nodded as he heard this news. "Why would you care to keep something like this from me?" asked Klaus

"I'm not going to pretend like I understand this infatuation you have with this girl." Elijah began "however I do know that you feel some kind of bound with her." continued Elijah. "Understand brother that I, the witches we need you to focus on Marcel." Elijah put his hand upon Klaus shoulder so that Klaus would look at him.

"I am sorry for what I did brother, but please understand why I did this, I just didn't want you to worry and do something rash like go looking for her." Elijah ended regretting the last part.

"Why would I worry brother?" Klaus asked anger in his eyes. Klaus watched as Elijah hung his head "there was something off in her voice." Elijah whispered, Klaus booked it for the door ready to go to Mystic Falls.

"SHE'S NOT THERE BROTHER!" Elijah shouted just as Klaus hand landed upon the door. Klaus turned to face his brother with daggers in his eyes. "Where is she?" Klaus demanded. "Niklaus think about this." Elijah reasoned back at his brother "This girl...Caroline she is your weakness, as much as you don't want to admit it. She is. You are willing to put her life in danger?" Elijah told his brother.

"What are you talking about? What danger do I present her?" Klaus asked looking anywhere but at Elijah. Elijah made his way to his brother and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Klaus look into his brother's eyes with worry. "She will be safe brother." Elijah assured Klaus.

"Your right..." Klaus said "I mean I did let Tyler return...she's with him." Klaus said with a weak smile. Elijah nodded "Well that and I sent someone to make sure she is ok." Elijah told Klaus. "Why did you do that?" asked Klaus "Like I said brother I don't understand it, but I know that you care for her. I won't tell you where she is, but know that she is ok so far."

Elijah walked pass Klaus ready to leave Klaus alone, just as Elijah went to shut the door Klaus spoke "Brother." Elijah stopped and turned to look back at his brother "touch my phone again and you'll be daggered." Klaus warned his brother. Elijah nodded and closed the door as he left.

Alone in his room Klaus went to his desk and picked up his phone, he scrolled down to Caroline and just stared after what seemed like decades Klaus put down his phone, as much as he didn't want to admit it Elijah was right, speaking or going after Caroline could possibly put her life in danger and he didn't want to be the cause of that.

****In the shadows****

Across the alley in the building across from where the Original brothers were staying, a vampire listened and watched in the darkness of his room. He watched as the Original named Elijah pick up a ringing phone but didn't answer it and placed it back on the desk, however when it beeped again Elijah walked back over to the phone.

"Hmmm" murmured the vampire. He watched as the Original brought the phone to his ear to listen to a message. When he was finished he pressed a few buttons on the phone and placed it back onto the desk. The vampire watching became curious to what was happening because to his understanding this was Klaus' room. He had been ordered to come here by Marcel to keep an eye on Klaus but to not be seen, but he came to find the other Original here.

The vampire watched as Elijah pulled out a phone from his pocket "interesting" said the vampire as he continued to watch.

"Conners." the vampire heard Elijah say and then he listened to the rest of Elijah's message to this Conners. "I need for you to look for a girl, her name is Caroline Forbes, she will be attending a college in Chicago, find her, and keep an eye on her...I say this with importance make sure she is safe. Call me as soon as you find her."

The vampire smiled as he heard this information, he turned and walked out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs until he came to the exit. He pulled out his phone as he walked out the door onto the main street. "Jake talk to me" he heard Marcel answer from over the line "I'm leaving for Chicago." Jake told Marcel "What for?" asked Marcel. "I have a lead on a potential weakness for I believe Elijah, I'm going to find her and see if she will talk about Klaus' weakness." Jake said proudly.

"Bring her here once you find out information." Jake heard Marcel say "and Jake?" Jake heard Marcel just when he was about to hang up. "Yes Marcel" he answered in a hurry. "Please be a gentlemen." said Marcel with a laugh before he hung up.

Jake let an evil smile spread over his face before he hurried it out of New Orleans, he needed to find one Caroline Forbes in Chicago, and see what she knew of the Original vampire brothers Klaus and Elijah.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First as always I'd like to thank my Beta WildWriter95 you are truly amazing and you help out with my story a lot. I've learned some new things so Thank You.**

**Second Thank you to my new followers and those who have fav. my story :) it's appreciated. Special Thanks to those who left reviews :) **

**Like I said before I'm finding it difficult to be in Klaus's character but I'm trying, and I hope it will satisfy you :). Okay so in this chapter I got the idea for Davina from a deleted scenes clip from the TO pilot 4x20. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Visit my tumblr page (links on profile) for the character list. If you haven't seen it. For Jake I have Taylor Kitsch (I just love him) and for Isaac Conners I have Alexander Ludwig (I had Daniel Sharman as my first choice but then I have another character for him in my future stories) :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO CHARACTERS**

**Characters I DO OWN: Jake and Isaac Conners **

* * *

****Klaus****

_New Orleans_

A week had passed since Elijah and Klaus had their confrontation, Klaus would sometimes find himself worrying about his blonde yet beautiful vampire, but then he would remember of what Elijah had said about putting her life in danger, and instantly Caroline was out of thought. Klaus was on his way to the club that Marcel and his day walking group would hang out in. Klaus had gotten closer to the group but not close enough.

Sophie was driving Klaus crazy with her constant nagging about finding this ace witch that Marcel had. Klaus was starting to believe that there was no such witch. As Klaus entered the club he put his game face on. He noticed Marcel's group, everyone of them tense.

"You made it." Marcel greeted him as he stood from his seat with no emotions showing, as soon as he walked towards Klaus the rest of his group stood and followed. Klaus was prepared for anything. Marcel stuck out his hand to shake Klaus hand. "We have business." Marcel told Klaus as he redirected Klaus to turn around and together they all walked back out of the club.

"What sort of business ?" asked Klaus as they began to walk back from where he had come from, "Don't worry about that yet." Marcel drawled. Klaus was looking around in confusion as they passed the stores, art, music, and the place himself and Elijah were staying at. _Where were they going? _He thought as the group continued to walk, Klaus noticed after awhile that some of the buildings were looking abandoned. "Where are we going?" he asked in concern.

Marcel gave Klaus a sly smile "I have something hidden here, you see after hurricane Katrina, not a lot of people come through this part." Marcel said with sorrow "Many lives were taken, and well the living believe that the spirits of those who were lost still linger here." Marcel finished. Klaus could not help but feel that eeriness that surrounded the area, but it did not affect him.

They continued their walk until Klaus could only assume in what was the source of the eeriness. Klaus looked up at the old abandoned house, searching of any signs of life but he didn't see anything, however his highly sensitive ears did, he heard the drumming of a human heart. "What are we doing here?" Klaus questioned without taking his eyes off of the house.

Marcel spoke "This is where my main witch lives." Klaus took his eyes off the house to look at Marcel who had a sly smile upon his face. "Come now" said Marcel as he put a hand upon Klaus and guided Klaus into the home. Marcel and Klaus began to walk up the stairs, however the rest of Marcel's day walkers stayed at the bottom of the steps.

Marcel began to talk "You see this witch is powerful Klaus." Marcel said with a smile "how so?" questioned Klaus "She controls the elements you see, earth, fire, water, and air." Marcel said simply which made Klaus confused "Mate I don't know if that would be considered powerful." Klaus stated, he had been around many witches throughout his life he didn't see how this witch was any different from the rest. "I'm sure you know that witches do draw their power from nature." Klaus stated. Marcel just gave him a smile. "Exactly." Marcel stated "you see" he paused "because my witch can control the elements, it gives her the ability to feel when magic is being used, she is able to feel it through nature. It helps me to stop magic from being used without me allowing it." he said with anger lacing his voice.

They came to a stop at the top of the stairs and Klaus took noted that they had walked all the way up to an attic door. "Klaus I'd like you to meet Davina" said Marcel as he opened the door. Klaus stepped through and took note of a girl by the window, she was dressed in a white nightgown and her brown curled locks went a little past her shoulders.

"Davina." Klaus heard Marcel say. The girl slowly turned and in a moment Klaus saw her eyes go from kind wondering eyes, to hatred the moment she saw him. Klaus didn't know what happened next but one moment he was standing in front of the witch and the next he was crashing out of the attic window and was on his ass on the ground below.

Klaus sat there on the ground dump founded. _What the hell just happened? _he wondered. He saw Marcel and his group stepping out of the house. "What the hell was that?" yelled Klaus furiously. Marcel let out a laugh of enjoyment, "well my sire, I'll tell you." Marcel said with intent. "It all started when you showed up with concerns of Jane-Ann, I couldn't understand what your interest was with her, until-" Marcel said with a little more excitement "last week, when I had one of my day walkers keep an eye on you and they overheard that you are working with Sophie." Marcel stopped as if he were taking a moment to think. "You see it came to me at this news that I had to do something to get your attention, but before I brought you here, I may have kind of, sort of told Davina a white lie." Marcel gave an evil smile.

"I told her that you killed Jane-Ann." Marcel said. Klaus was confused he didn't see how that was an issue. "You don't know do you?" Marcel let out a laugh "I took Davina away when I found out about her powers; I took her away from her sisters, Jane-Ann and Sophie." Marcel smiled. Marcel walked over to Klaus and knelt down until he was in his face, "Davina will never go with you, or help you, so I suggest you stop whatever agenda you have here."

Klaus couldn't believe this shit, but then it all made sense to him why Jane-Ann had brought him here, why Sophie constantly nagged him about finding the location of this witch. Someone had some explaining to do.

****At the same time, in the bar Sophie worked****

****Elijah****

Elijah stood in the entryway of the kitchen where he found Sophie stirring up something that smelt delicious. Sophie must have felt a presence because she looked up suddenly with shocked eyes.

"Elijah! what are you doing here?" she asked as she put down her wooden spoon, she was nervous. Elijah noticed. "I came to ask you a question, and I am hoping that you'll answer it honestly." he said with a polite smile. Elijah waited for a response and all he got was a quick nod. Elijah stepped forward, slowly advancing towards Sophie, she did not move, just followed him with her eyes.

"What importance is this witch, that you have my brother searching for, to you?" asked Elijah as he stopped, and arm length away from Sophie. He watched her body language and the slow turn she made so she could face him.

"She is a powerful witch that could help us." said Sophie, Elijah couldn't help but notice that there was some truth to that statement. "No there is something more." he said while shaking his head, he gave Sophie a serious look "there are many witches that claim to be powerful, I know of one in Mystic Falls who is actually very powerful and she comes from a strong line of witches." he was in her face now with all seriousness "now what makes this witch special?" Elijah asked with irritation "she controls the elements-" Elijah stepped back and laughed, not letting her finish "what is so special about that?" he asked, not waiting for any answer "Witches draw power from nature." he stated

"Exactly it" interrupted Sophie "we witches must draw energy from nature in order to use our magic, this witch can control earth, wind, fire, and water she feels those elements not like the rest of us." Sophie told Elijah as it came to him. "That's how Marcel knows when witches use magic..." Elijah whispered in defeat, just as a blurred figure flew past him and had Sophie by the throat, suspended in the air. Elijah was going to charge until he saw who it was.

"She's your sister." shouted Klaus, Elijah rushed to his brother to figure out what was going on, _sister? _He was confused. "Klaus, brother let her go." Elijah said trying to calm his brother. "I found out why this witch is so powerful." Elijah continued as he watched Klaus set Sophie down, but not let go of her neck. "I know why this witch is powerful." spat Klaus with irritation. "So tell me Sophie, was it really Hayley being pregnant that you witches needed my help, or is it because you and Jane-Ann needed me to rescue your other sister Davina from Marcel?" Klaus sneered "and I suggest you be honest love, I really have lost my patience with you." stated Klaus.

****Klaus****

Klaus waited with his hand around Sophie's neck, He could feel Elijah at his back, wanting to help the poor girl in front of him, but Klaus had had enough. "boa-th" Sophie choked "Klaus let the girl speak." said Elijah from behind him. Klaus waited awhile before he released Sophie, she began to cough for air. Klaus allowed her to catch her breath.

"As you were saying" Klaus pushed the issue as Sophie caught her breath "Hayley is carrying a child, your child. But we will need Davina to help bring this child into this world." Klaus studied her, but she spoke the truth. "How so?" he asked "Because Davina controls the elements, she will be able to control the balance of nature, so that your child will be able to be born. Without her, we would be bringing another supernatural being that we have no knowledge of into this world. Nature will not allow that." Sophie explained to Klaus. Klaus let this news play around in his head. "She won't help me." Stated Klaus. "Of course she will. Why wouldn't she?" asked Sophie in confusion. "Because-" Klaus said with defeat "Marcel has told her that I killed Jane-Ann."

A few minutes had passed since Klaus had told Sophie about what Marcel had done. Elijah and himself were watching the witch Sophie pace back and forth in front of them shaking her head and repeatedly say "no". "The only option is, you have to take me to her, she'll listen to me." Sophie spoke to Klaus, "I would love to but you see, Marcel also has his men watching me, and he has double the guards where she is staying. We need reinforcements." Klaus stated.

"Well, well looks like I came at the right time." Klaus smiled as he heard the familiar voice of his sister Rebekah.

Klaus and Elijah turned to face the entryway to find Rebekah with her hands on her hips "did you miss me brothers?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First as always a special Thanks to my Beta WildWriter95 you are truly amazing love :) Thank You for helping me out so much :)**

**Second to my new followers and readers who fav'd the story :) and Thank You to all of you who reviewed it means a lot :)**

**So in this chapter we are going back to check on Caroline. Sorry no Klaroline moments yet but I'm slowly getting there :) so please enjoy Chapter 6 :)**

**Also after this chapter I'll be updating weekly because I'll be going back to work ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO CHARACTERS**

**Characters I do own: Jake and Isaac Conners and Lily**

* * *

****Caroline****

_Chicago_

Caroline began to twist from left to right in front of her mirror as she looked herself over. She was getting all dressed up. Three months in Chicago and she was in love with it. She had become good friends with the coffee boy Isaac and his girlfriend Lily. Caroline became embarrassed as she remembered the day Isaac asked if she would like to hang out, Caroline had assumed he was hitting on her only to find out his girlfriend was right behind her. Lily had assured Caroline that Isaac had been talking about a new girl that was becoming a regular and thought that Caroline needed friends. Isaac had become the new Stefan in Caroline's life, and Lily well, she was a firecracker, a very busy body, always chipper and to think of it, it reminded Caroline of herself. It was later that Caroline found out they were both vampires and they were hundreds of years older than she was.

But Isaac and Lily didn't know that Caroline actually had a boyfriend, tonight they would be meeting him for the first time. The knock at the door broke Caroline from obsessing over her Halloween Costume, however she gave herself one last look to make sure her outfit was perfect. Satisfied with her appearance she walked over to the door, she opened it to see Jake leaning with both hands on the door frame supporting his weight.

Jake had a sexy smile plastered on his face, he was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit, "Officer" he said in a seductive voice. Caroline smiled at him, the really liked Jake, they had become very close in school, and eventually when he was over for studying, he told her that he knew what she was, which lead to her grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall of her condo, but then he told her that she could trust him because he was also a vampire.

They became friends and eventually they began to date, and now here they were, they're first Halloween, Caroline as a sexy police officer and Jake the fugitive. "You are such a dork" She told Jake as he came to her to give her a light kiss on the lips before he entered the condo. "So you ready?" he asked as he took a seat on her sofa. "One second, let me just put on my heels and we can go" she told him as she made her way to her little closet to grab her shoes. Caroline slipped them on and checked the mirror one last time before going back to Jake, Caroline did a little pose and asked "So how do I look." she asked in her best sexy voice, but giggled at the end.

"I'd let you arrest me any day." he told her with a smile. Jake stood up and went to Caroline putting his hands on her hips to bring her closer to him. Caroline smiled at him nervously although her sexual emotions were on overdrive due to her being a vampire, but she wasn't ready to be intimate with Jake yet. Jake slowly brought his lips to Caroline's, and began to give Caroline a passionate kiss. Caroline felt Jake's lips part; Caroline allowed her own lips to part as she allowed her tongue to collide with his. Caroline felt Jake's hands move from her hips to her ass as he swiftly picked her up, Caroline let her legs wrap around her waist as she felt herself slammed into the wall, she broke the kiss as a moan escaped her lips, Jake began to leave a trail of kisses from her lips, to her neck, he was just about to continue when Caroline's phone went off. _Oh god _she thought as she realized what was happening.

Jake feeling Caroline's hesitation stopped, "I'm sorry" he said as he let go of her ass and allowed her to un-straddle him before he let her go and allowed her to slide down his body and her feet hit the floor. "Let me get that." Caroline told him nervously, she went to her sofa and grabbed her phone to answer it. "Hello." Caroline answered.

****Jake****

Jake motioned to Caroline that he was heading to the bathroom, when she nodded he made his way there, only to stop short as he noticed a parchment of paper on her nightstand next to her bed. Her condo was one big room it was her bedroom/living room/dining room and then there was her bathroom. Caroline's bedroom area was set up right next to the bathroom.

Jake couldn't help himself as he grabbed the parchment off the nightstand to get a better look. It was a very detailed drawing of Caroline and a horse, but the signature at the bottom peaked his curiosity. _Hmmmm _he thought, this could be just the break he was looking for.

"The bathrooms right here." Jake heard Caroline right behind him. He faced her with the parchment still in hand "what's this?" Jake asked simply. Caroline didn't show any emotions as she took the parchment from his hands and looked at the drawing. "It's from a friend." she smiled simply as she opened her night stand and placed the drawing inside. Jake couldn't place if she was hiding anything because what she spoke was true, there was no hint to anything else.

Caroline gave him a smile and put her arms around his neck as she placed a light kiss upon his lips. Jake was really starting to like Caroline, but he knew he couldn't get too attached, even though she was beautiful, strong, and she brought life to everything they did. I mean take this for example. He would have never dressed up for Halloween. Caroline was game for the whole night, thanks to her friends Isaac and Lily they were heading to a Halloween party.

****Katherine****

_Mystic Falls_

Katherine stood in front of a mirror in a bathroom in the Salvatore mansion. A lot had changed in the past 3 months, like how she was able to roam around the mansion now, and she could leave the mansion as long as Damon or Jeremy was with her. Also they kept her far away from vampire blood, just in case she decided to kill herself yet again.

Although Katherine had wanted to enjoy human experiences once upon a time in her lifetime, now was not the time, she hated being vulnerable, and weak and she hated the fact that she could no longer compel people, and as she learned the first month she hated that monthly mother nature shit that she gets once a month, she couldn't stand it. Katherine wanted vampire blood and she wanted it now.

She had convinced Jeremy to have Elena and Damon allow them to go out for a Halloween experience, Elena was easy to win over, Damon on the other hand took time, a lot of time but Katherine eventually had gotten her way. The downfall was that they were all going, the upside was because Elena was going out too they were not going to be spending Halloween in Mystic Falls.

Katherine gave her sexy devil costume one last look and smiled, even as a human she could help but think of herself as gorgeous. Elena came up behind Katherine and as much as she wanted to speak her mind, she held her tongue, she had to play nice, because they were posing as twins when they visit the next town over Elena was dressed as a sexy angel.

"Ready?" asked Elena, Katherine gave her smile as she nodded her head. Katherine and Elena made their way to the living room where they found Damon and Jeremy as themselves.

"Are you guys not dressing up?" Katherine asked with irritation. Damon and Jeremy just looked at each other and gave a nod "pretty much." they both said. Katherine watched as Elena went over to Damon and gave him a kiss before they made their way to Damon's car.

_**Halloween Party**_

When they arrived at the Halloween party they all went their separate ways Damon and Elena together but keeping a close eye on Katherine, and Jeremy took off to find some stoners. Katherine eyed up what was available, she was looking for a vampire, any vampire for that matter. She needed to get her hands on some blood; she didn't want to be a human anymore.

"Hey there cutie" Katherine heard from behind her, she turned to find a tall male with an all American pretty boy look by the basketball get-up Katherine banked that he was definitely athletic. Katherine smiled "hey there yourself handsome." she winked, Katherine put her hand behind his neck and brought his lips down to hers for a kiss, it got him off guard, but all-American caught on real quick.

As she let broke the kiss to get some air, "want to find a room?" she asked with a husky voice. All-American just nodded as he took her hand and guided the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'd like to Thank my Beta WildWriter95 for helping with my story well she's juggling her school work :) Thanks so much love and like I said School first :)**

**I'd like to thank those who left reviews, and Justine (my guest review) I am planning something for Jake ;) I've just finished chapters 9-11 and they have Jake parts in them that... I'll just leave it at that lol. I'd also like to thank the new followers for the story along with those who have fav'd it :).**

**So idk if you guys have noticed but I am moving along in the story pretty fast this chapter along with the next few chapters will be taking place around Thanksgiving and Christmas (or winter).**

**Next chapter will involve Hayley :| lol I couldn't forget about her. So if you'd like another early post (like tomorrow) ;) then leave a review :) **

**Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO Characters**

**Characters I DO OWN: Jake, Isaac Conners and Lily**

* * *

****Caroline****

_Chicago_

Caroline's smile disappeared as she listened to what Lily and Isaac had to say about Jake. "I'm serious Caroline how well do you know him?" asked Lily as Isaac excused himself to he got their coffee ready. "I really like him, Lily, and I thought you guys did too?" Caroline stated a little heartbroken that the only friends she had made here in Chicago, did and yet didn't approve of her boyfriend. Lily gave Caroline a sad smile. "You know I love you right? You've become part of the family for Isaac and me. But your young, even as a vampire you're young...are you absolutely sure about Jake?" Lily asked. Caroline gave it some thought and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know...but I don't want to be wondering my whole life with what ifs" Caroline told Lily. Lily's gunmetal eyes gazed into Caroline's eyes, a slow smile spread across Lily's face. "You remind me so much of myself." Lily laughed. "You know me and Isaac meet in Hawaii." Lily stated as she turned to see how Isaac was doing. "I was a young girl just graduated from high school, but I had nothing going for me, I didn't have any plans, just surfing...I loved it." Lily drifted in her story as if she were reminiscing. "And then this gorgeous blond hair blue eyed stud came along." interrupted Isaac with their coffee in his hands. Both Caroline and Lily laughed as they watched Isaac set their drinks.

Caroline stared at Isaac and Lily in awe. "What happened next? How did you change her?" Caroline asked. Isaac looked at Lily as she looked back at him. "I fell in love, with a knockout surfer chic." Isaac said as he gave Lily a passionate kiss. "And when I thought she was ready, I told her about what I was...and gave her a choice." Isaac looked back at Caroline. "I told her-" Isaac got caught off by Lily "I love you Lily, and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me, if you'll still have me." Lily tried to mimic Isaac he laughed at her attempt. "Lily remained a human until she turned 20. She wanted to be the same age I was, when I was turned." Isaac finished.

Caroline smiled at her friends, she wanted what they had, but she couldn't help the fact that she wasn't sure if she wanted that with Jake. Caroline sipped what was left of her coffee and got up to leave. "Well I guess I'll find out this weekend how sure I am about Jake." Caroline told her friends. They gave her a reassuring smile "Mommy's approval?" laughed Lily with a wink. Caroline just laughed in return, "Well that and my friends back home" Caroline said while she continued to laugh. "Have a good Thanksgiving; I'll call you when I get back." Caroline said. She gave them each a hug before she left.

Caroline needed to pack a few of her things for her trip back to Mystic Falls, and then she had to pick up Jake. Caroline was unlocking the door to her condo when she felt a sting and then everything went dark.

****Klaus****

_New Orleans_

Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus were sitting around their table discussing their plans on trying to take Marcel down. The only advantage, well the two advantages Marcel had was his witch that they had learned recently was Sophie's baby sister and her power was none that Klaus had ever seen. He had to admit the young witch was even more powerful than the Bennett witch back in Mystic Falls. The second advantage was that Marcel had an army of vampires, and Klaus had himself and his siblings. Strength wise they could take them, but numbers spoke for this battle.

"I'll go to Mystic Falls, see if the Salvatore brothers can help." said Rebekah, Klaus thought that over and although he didn't mind his sister going, there was something in Mystic Falls that he wanted Elijah to check in on that he believed Rebekah wouldn't have the patience for. "Actually little sister I would like Elijah to go to Mystic Falls." Klaus said as he gave an apologetic look to Rebekah.

Rebekah appeared as if she was going to argue but she bit her tongue and just responded with "as you wish brother." Klaus then looked at Elijah with all seriousness "Brother if you could go to Mystic Falls for me." Klaus stared into Elijah's eyes never wavering, never blinking. "Get the witch, and the Salvatore's and whoever else you can find." Klaus told him. Elijah nodded and stood to leave, but before he left he placed his hand upon his brother's shoulder, it was in the unspoken goodbye that Klaus knew his brother knew what else he was asking for, Asking him to check on Caroline and make sure that she was ok. Elijah then gave their sister a kiss on the forehead and then he was gone.

"Now for you sister, if you would be so kind and get any vampires outside of Louisiana to join us" Klaus told his sister. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're not still mad at me are you?" he asked, Rebekah did not reply. "Come on Bekah I said I was sorry." Klaus explained. "I still don't understand why you would want to be human anyway, I mean honestly Rebekah." Rebekah gave Klaus a sad look before she got up and walked towards the door before she stopped for a moment, she sighed.

"You will never understand Niklaus" she said over her shoulder before she left.

Klaus watched as his sister left _I understand more than you know sister _thought Klaus. He had to admit he didn't know what the human part was all about but he could understand the why to it all. Although his sister would never admit her affection towards the human Matt Donovan, Klaus was beginning to understand what one might do for the one they care about. Like himself, he has done many things for Caroline Forbes. She was his weakness, but he would never admit that.

As Klaus was left to ponder in his thoughts he realized that Thanksgiving was coming up and he was alone in their New Orleans home, well and Hayley he remembered. Hayley and Klaus haven't been getting along much, they were like a bickering old married couple that didn't like each other but dealt with having to be around each other due to one common thing, well soon to be person.

Klaus got up and headed towards his room, when he was finally closed into his room he went to his little bar and poured himself a drink. He was wondering what Caroline was doing. Klaus still had no clue as to where she was, Elijah not wanting him to suddenly leave but according to Elijah's source she was doing well. Elijah source has also become friends with Caroline, and for some odd reason Elijah made an effort to tell Klaus that his source Isaac Conners has a girlfriend. Klaus however did not care for that bit because he knew Caroline had Tyler.

Klaus chugged his drink letting the burn of the alcohol run down his throat. _It didn't matter _he thought as long as she was alright. The knock on the door brought his head up and stopped him from pouring his second drink. Klaus set the glass down and went to the door.

Sophie let herself into his room as soon as he opened his door. "Yes. Please do come in" he said sarcastically. "We need to get Davina, we need to get her now." Sophie stated frantically, Klaus made his way back to his bar to pour himself his drink "I already told you love-" he said as he poured his drink "we need numbers" he smiled when he turned to look at her "and seeing as you don't have any real magic-" he teased "we also need a strong witch-" he took a sip of his drink "that isn't afraid of Marcel like you lot here."

Sophie continued to pace in front of Klaus "she's my sister and finally after months I know where she is, and we can't get her-" she turned to face Klaus with anger "I thought you were powerful" she said through gritted teeth, Klaus was in her face in an instant "watch yourself love-" he threatened he backed off a little seeing the fear in Sophie's eyes "I am powerful; but he has numbers love that is something I do not have-" he smiled at Sophie "yet."

Sophie nodded her head and excused herself leaving Klaus alone again in his room. He needed to think of a way to kill Marcel, but what the others didn't know, was that Klaus in a way didn't want to kill Marcel, teach him respect, yes. But kill Marcel! No! He knew in the end he wouldn't be able to. Marcel was like a son to Klaus, he had brought Marcel up in his image. This little sympathy Klaus had for Marcel made Klaus feel weak.

However Klaus knew if it came down to his own life, or Marcel's. Klaus would choose himself every time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Big Thanks to my Beta WildWriter95 You're the greatest love :) thanks for helping me out :)**

**Second Thanks for the reviews :) and to the new followers :) and those who have fav'd my story :) **

**I'm creating a blog I'll have the link on my profile (It's not the tumblr link) I've decided to create a seperate blog for my story. I'll be posting the character list there as well if you haven't looked at it yet. I'll also be posting extra stuff like spoilers (sometimes), song list (songs that I listened to while writing a chapter) also instead of answering reviews on here I'll be setting up a Q&A page. I'm still setting it up but it will be a blogspot link.**

**So again if you want the next chapter early please REVIEW :) **

**So I couldn't forget about Hayley :| and the only reason it took so long for me to write a chapter is because I had to take myself back to being pregnant so I could sort of get into her mind frame (It's not in her POV, and so far I don't plan on doing one in her POV) also just so you know next chapter will involve Elijah, Caroline, and Isaac with Lily :) I won't get to into the details ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO CHARACTERS**

**I do own: Jake, Isaac Conners, and Lily**

* * *

****Klaus****

_New Orleans_

Klaus was sitting in his living room, relaxing on his sofa with a pencil and drawing pad in hand. He was sketching a picture, right now it was just a bunch of lines in different shades of grey, going every which way. He was trying to get his mind off the fact that right now they were at a standstill. Marcel overpowered Klaus and his siblings with his numbers. It was days away from thanksgiving. Elijah had gone off to Mystic Falls to get help from the Salvatore brothers, and get the Bennett Witch Bonnie.

Rebekah was searching the areas outside of Louisiana that weren't controlled by Marcel to help with their numbers issue. Klaus was continuing his sketching when he heard his name being called. The werewolf Hayley walked in, she had a certain light to her now days, must be that famous pregnancy glow he had heard about. Hayley was now 6 months pregnant going on 7, her little bump starting to show under her off the shoulder tee.

"Klaus" Hayley said with irritation as she made her way to him. Klaus continued to ignore her. "I'm hungry" Hayley stated. "Well love seeing as you still have the ability to walk, I am sure you are capable of getting food yourself." said Klaus as he stopped what he was doing to give Hayley an 'I don't care' smile, Hayley folded her arms across her chest as she shot daggers at Klaus.

"I can't leave the house" she shouted, "I keep telling you to keep the house stocked with food-" Klaus held up his hand to interrupt "ah yes love Rebekah did that before she left." he told her simply. Hayley whacked the pad out off Klaus hands, "I eat every day!" she explained "all the time because I'm eating for two! Do you remember that?" she asked but before she allowed Klaus to answer she was speaking again.

"I know we have our differences, and although we try to get along because of the baby, it would be nice if you would at least pretend to care, I mean I am carrying your child." she said as she sat down across from him. Hayley was right, they had been trying to get along for the whole pregnancy thing but it hadn't hit him yet, sometimes it just didn't seem real to him, but the little bump did make him wonder..

"I'll go and see what Sophie can bring over, how about that?" he asked. Hayley nodded as tears began to roll down her cheek, Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance and asked "what's wrong love I thought you were hungry?" All these pregnancy hormones were annoying and confusing him.

"You don't care do you?" She asked "I mean I can see it when you look at me all the time, and I know that I'm no Caroline but..." Klaus tuned out to the rest of Her babbling, _what she going on about__, Caroline had nothing to do with this _he thought

"Hayley you know I'm doing this only because of the baby right?" he asked to make sure she wasn't trying to make more of the situation. Hayley began to cry even more now. Klaus stood to leave Hayley as she continued to cry. But he ignored her and pulled out his phone to call Sophie.

"Hello" he heard Sophie answer. "Sophie darling would you be so kind and bring some of your famous gumbo over please, and hurry." Klaus urged. "Is everything alright?" she asked, Klaus didn't know how to put it so he just said it as it was. "Hayley is crying, I didn't do anything before you start blaming me. She said she was hungry, complaining how I didn't care, so I told her I'd get her food and then.." he stopped to look back in the living room to find Hayley still crying "She's crying Sophie and I have no idea what to do with her, so, bring some food quickly, like now and deal with this." Klaus hung up and took one last look at the crying Hayley in the living room.

This was not his thing, he was not one to comfort, especially Hayley, they may be parents to their unborn but he didn't know where to begin to comfort her. Klaus slowly entered the living room "So I talked to Sophie, she'll be bring you her famous gumbo, alright." he said with hesitation a hesitant smile as he was slowly backing away. "Thank you." Klaus heard Hayley say, as she wiped away some of her tears.

Klaus nodded, before he turned and walked away. He went to his room, he needed to get away from that emotional wreck that was Hayley, he hoped Elijah and Rebekah were going to be home soon.

****Elijah****

_Mystic Falls_

"Thank you, I'll take it from here, and I'll call you when she heads back." Elijah ended his call from his contact in Chicago; he was informing Elijah about Caroline and her boyfriend Jake.

Elijah took his time to wrap his head around that information, _what had happened to Tyler_? Yet another thing he would have to keep from Klaus.

According to Elijah's contact Caroline and her boyfriend were on their way to Mystic Falls for Thanksgiving, and that's exactly where he was. Elijah placed his phone in his front jacket pocket as he made his way across the lawn of the Salvatore mansion; he knocked on the door as soon as he reached it.

"Jeremy Gilbert?" Elijah was confused, last time he spoke to Elena she had said he was dead, but yet here he was very much alive. Elena Gilbert came up from behind with a smile that disappeared as soon as she saw Elijah.

"Elijah!" Elena was startled. Elijah looked at Elena in disbelief, "I thought your brother died." Elijah questioned. "uhhhh, yeah...you see... Bonnie was able to bring him back" Elena blurted out; Elijah shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he processed what Elena had just said. Just as Elijah was about to speak Damon Salvatore was by Elena's side, Damon was eyeing Elijah up.

"What are you doing here Elijah?" Damon asked as he looked past Elijah taking in his surroundings behind him. "I'm looking for your witch Bonnie, is she here?" Elijah asked politely. Damon gave him a curious look before he quickly was in Elijah's face and punched him "Where's my brother Silas, you fucking bastard." Damon shouted as he was able to land one more punch before Elijah had Damon by the neck and slammed his back to the ground, Elijah felt Elena about to come at him. "Do it and I'll snap his neck." Elijah said calmly. When he felt Elena backing off, he spoke.

"Now I don't know what that was for but I can assure you that I am not Silas." Elijah told Damon. When Damon looked like he believed him, Elijah let him go and stood up, and fixed his suit. "So what have I missed." Elijah said with irritation now.

Elijah followed Elena, Damon, and Jeremy into the house where Elena and Damon told Elijah how Silas was going around Mystic Falls as Stefan, and that the last time they saw him he too was asking for Bonnie and said that he had Stefan and that he would kill Stefan if they didn't bring Bonnie to him. Silas was giving them a week , starting yesterday. Elijah listened but he couldn't help but watch Jeremy.

When he realized that the Salvatore's weren't going to be much help, he bid his farewell. Jeremy walked Elijah out but just as Jeremy was saying his farewell and closing the door Elijah stopped it. "You are hiding something young Gilbert." said Elijah. Jeremy hesitated before he stepped out the door and closed it behind him. He motioned for Elijah to follow him down the driveway. When they reached the end Jeremy began.

"I haven't told Damon and Elena this yet because it would kill my sister." Jeremy began with hesitation, but Elijah could tell, it was written on Jeremy Gilbert's face. "She's dead." Elijah stated "isn't she." Jeremy just nodded with pain in his eyes. "Bringing you back is the cause I presume." Elijah asked already knowing the answer, before Jeremy even nodded his response. Jeremy stood there with pain in his eyes as tears began to roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry for your lost." Elijah told Jeremy as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and then he left.

Elijah had to make one last stop before his journey back to New Orleans. He waited in his car across the street of Liz Forbes home, waiting for Caroline to arrive.

****Caroline****

Caroline felt hazy as she tried to open her eyes, _what happened? _She wondered as Jake came into view. _They should have been in Mystic Falls . _The sharp sting that she felt at her neck came as a surprise, along with Jake's 'sorry' plea. Caroline fell back into darkness fearing for her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok first off I want to say sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a long time. My Beta (WildWriter95) and I were having email difficulties. And we are still going through them so I decided to get yet another Beta to help out while I figure out whats going on. So I would now like to thank Callie8M for helping me with chapter 9 :) and for getting it back to me so quickly :)**

**I would like to thank all those who have reviewed :) members and guests :) it's because of you that I continue to write out my stories :) so thank you :)**

**If you haven't checked it out yet I did get the blogspot site up the link is on my profile. I will post sneak peeks, spoilers,characters list, banners, videos, etc... so hope you enjoy it. Also I'll be setting up a QandA there to answer any questions left in reviews and or on the blog (it's open for guest to post so fell free to do so) **

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 9 :) I can't wait to post chapter 10 because its one of my favorites :) as always reviews help :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO Characters**

**Characters I Do Own: Jake, Isaac Conners, Lily**

* * *

****Elijah****

_Mystic Falls_

It has been days since Thanksgiving and Elijah still had not seen any sign of Caroline Forbes. He had called Isaac to check on her in Chicago, but he too had not seen or had heard from Caroline. Elijah was beginning to worry.

Elijah was heading back to Caroline's home when he noticed Caroline's mother, Sheriff Forbes. He decided to confront her.

"Miss Forbes!" Elijah waved her down. Liz gave Elijah a confused look. "Elijah? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if Caroline was home? I wanted to ask her something." he lied. It was in that moment that Elijah noticed the sadness in Liz's eyes, but she quickly covered with a it with a blank face, showing no emotions.

"She's gone away for school." was all that Liz said as she turned to walk away.

"But the holi-" Elijah was cut off before he could finish. "I'm sorry Elijah but I must be heading to work." she gave him a polite smile before she got into her car and drove away. Something wasn't right, Elijah could feel it.

_Later that day_

Elijah was walking down the street in the middle of Mystic Falls when he noticed Jeremy and Elena heading towards the Mystic Grill. "Elena!" Elijah smiled, while Elena's eyes became wide, and Elijah noticed Jeremy's subtle nudge. Elijah made his way to them.

"Elijah, you're still in town?" Jeremy asked nervously. Elijah looked at the siblings, his brow furrowing in confusion. Something was definitely different. What he heard didn't make sense. Instead of just one beating heart, he heard two.

Elijah looked at Elena with confusion, "Is this a trick?" Elijah asked, "Is what a trick?" answered Elena nervously. Elijah became shocked, he could hear the slight difference of her voice and he didn't know why, maybe it was the years of living with it, but he noticed the jewelry that hung around her neck.

"Katherine" he whispered. Elijah grabbed her by the arms "What is the hell is going on?" he asked, searching her eyes for the truth. There was none, all he saw was Katherine, weak, afraid, and very much human.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but Katherine will be coming with me." explained Elijah, Jeremy did not argue, nor question him. He was wise to do so. "Come now Katherine. Klaus would want to know about this." Elijah told Katherine, and they walked away in silence.

Elijah stopped, remembering his purpose for stopping what he assumed was both Gilberts. He turned back around and got Jeremy's attention. "Jeremy!" He called out. Jeremy turned to face Elijah with an unsure look. "Do you know if your sister has heard from Caroline?" asked Elijah. Jeremy shook his head no. Elijah nodded with a sigh, then turned to walk away with Katerina Petrova.

They reached Elijah's car and he helped Katherine into the car before he got in himself. They both spoke at the same time, interrupting each other. Elijah gave her a look to silence her. "How did this happen?" asked Elijah, rather calmly considering the situation. Katherine remained silent, and Elijah was losing his patience.

"Katherine" he urged, as he turned to face her. "Elena...she shoved the cure down my throat." explained the brunette, as she stared out the window, not wanting to meet his eyes. Elijah watched Katherine and although she was human, there was still the hard Katherine in there, the one that her vampirism brought out.

Katherine was holding back tears, Elijah could tell. She was trying to be strong. "Are you really going to take me to Klaus?" she choked out, trying to hide any signs of betrayal. Elijah turned to face forward, he didn't know how to answer that, without feeling like he was feeding her to wolves.

"I'm sorry ,Katherine." was all he managed to say, before he started the car and was heading back to New Orleans.

****Isaac Conners****

_Chicago_

"Lily, something isn't right." Isaac told Lily after he got off the phone with Elijah. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern. "It's Caroline, she hasn't made it to Mystic Falls-" he looked at Lily with worry "I'm going to check her place, you coming?" he asked, already knowing Lily's answer he stuck out his hand.

Isaac and Lily arrived at Caroline's place within minutes, and nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary outside, so they decided to take a look inside. When Lily went to the door to give it a slight jab, she learned that the door was already unlocked.

Lily looked at Isaac and he knew this wasn't right. Isaac and Lily stepped into Caroline's home and found nothing out of place, except her luggage. One suitcase was set on her floor, while another was left open on her bed partially packed. Isaac turned to see that Lily had noticed what he just had. Her hand was over her mouth as she was trying to hold back tears, Isaac wrapped his arms around the women he's loved for years. "She's been taken" Lily choked out through tears. "Shhhh, it's alright we'll help get her back." Isaac told her as he cupped her chin in his hand. His heart broke for Lily because she had taken Caroline in as one of her closest friends, they had become sisters over the months and now, she was gone.

Lily stepped back and wiped the tears that were falling down her face. "I need a moment." she said, Lily turned and walked away heading towards the front door where she stopped and leaned on it for support.

Isaac turned back to Caroline's bed to look for any clues, but he found none. He opened up her nightstand next and found a rolled up parchment. He opened it and found a sketch of Caroline with a horse. It was from Klaus. Isaac brought the parchment to his nose, although there was Caroline's scent all over it, there was also a lingering scent of-

"Jake." Isaac heard Lily hiss. Isaac turned with the parchment still in his hand, he held it up to show Lily. "That's exactly what I was going to say".

****Caroline****

_Unknown_

Caroline opened her eyes slowly as the room she was in looked fuzzy and unfamiliar. Everything was out of focus, and she needed to feed. The sound of a door unlocking brought her to look straight ahead.

"Hello?" she called out weakly, but she received no answer. She was about to stand when she realized she couldn't. Caroline tried to focus and when she did she noticed that she was bound to a steel chair. "No, no, no, no!" she cried, becoming scared and tried to kick off with her feet.

"Ahhhhh!" Caroline screamed in pain, Caroline looked to ground to see what the cause was for her pain. There was a light ash that was spread around her feet. _Vervain _she thought as she became more terrified.

The fear that Caroline felt brought her senses up as she now tried to focus on her surroundings. _Where am I _she thought, but she was interrupted when the door to the room she was in opened.

The man that walked in was no one she had ever seen before, he had a caramel complexion, and a charming face. He smiled at Caroline. "Now what do we have here" he said as he tilted his head to look Caroline over. Caroline struggled with her bindings "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" she shouted as she continued to struggle. The man gave a slight laugh.

"I think you know a friend of mine." he said as turned to face the door he had just came through, Caroline shook her head as she saw the guy that walked in, a guy she thought she knew, a guy she opened her heart to.

"Jake" whispered Caroline, she looked at Jake with pain, hurt, betrayal. "You did this?" she asked, as she felt tears fall from her eyes. Jake looked down at the ground taking his eyes off her. "Look at me, you bastard!" Caroline said, her voice raising with anger.

Jake looked up to meet her eyes. "I was hoping it wasn't going to come down to this, Caroline-" he stepped closer to her and knelt down by her feet, "I do care for you, I do, but-" he went to touch her but she moved to get out of his reach with a scowl, so he dropped his hand in defeat. After a moment he continued "...it seems that you know Elijah and from the drawing I've seen, you know his brother as well. Klaus."

Caroline looked at him in disbelief "You're pissed because I know the Originals? Is this what this is about?" she hissed

"Oh no, sweetheart, I believe you're one of their weaknesses." said the caramel man behind Jake. Now she got it. They were trying to hurt Klaus by hurting her.

Caroline looked at Jake "Please, don't do this" she pleaded "I'm sorry." was all Jake could say, he was about to get back up when Caroline reacted.

She kicked Jake as hard as she could in the crotch, and he shouted in pain as he began to lean forward, closer to Caroline, and she threw her head back, and came at Jake with a head butt that sent him flying to the ground.

Jake began to scream in pain from the scattered vervain on the ground. "You both will regret this." Caroline threatened, her voice low with rage. The caramel man stepped forward a menacing look on his face, "We'll see." he said as he lifted Jake off the ground to help him.

Caroline knew she had to do something, say anything to make them believe that she was not a weakness to Klaus and Elijah so that she would be let go.

"You're wasting your time!" she said, as they were leaving the room "And why is that?" she heard him say, "He's-" she caught herself not wanting to signal anyone of the brothers out. "They've, both of them tried to kill me." she said, she watched as the other man helped Jake out before he came back to listen.

"How so?" he asked "Well Elijah's staked me-" she lied "my friends came to help me that time..." she continued.

"And Klaus?" he said with interest "He's had werewolves attack me, to bite me of course, he's even bitten me himself." she said with anger as she remembered those days.

The caramel man smiled and to Caroline the smile seemed to grow "What are you smiling at?" asked Caroline with irritation. "You see-" he began to walk around her, "I have a hard time believing Elijah's story, because he left my men without their hearts-" Caroline felt him right behind her and felt his breath by her ear "-now Klaus's story, I believe." he breathed, Caroline felt his breath leave her as she heard his footsteps once more, "And yet here you are, still living and breathing." he continued he was back where he started in front of her with a smile still in place.

"You're his weakness."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'd like to thank Callie8M again for helping out :)**

**I'd like to thank all who reviewed and new followers and those who fav'd :) you help me to continue to write so thank you :)**

**I set up an ask page :) a widget to it is on my blogspot page (link is on my profile) or you can leave questions in reviews and I will post the answers on my blogspot page.**

**I know you guys didn't like that Elijah is taking Katherine to Klaus...I hope this chapter helps. This chapter is another of my favorites, I created Jake to just be a bad guy period, but I've grown to love him and now I created him to be much more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO Characters**

**Characters I Do Own: Jake, Isaac Conners, and Lily**

* * *

****Klaus****

_New Orleans_

The ringing of his phone brought Klaus's attention away from his painting. He set the brush down and went to answer his phone.

"My sire!" came Marcel's voice through the phone.

"What do you want, Marcel?" Klaus asked with irritation. He heard Marcel let out a small laugh. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Marcel asked. "I'll cut to the chase-" he began "I have something that I think you might like-" the doorbell brought Klaus attention to the door. "I've sent a package." He said. "Go and check it out." Marcell instructed through the phone.

Klaus did as he was told, he opened his front door and found a small jewelry box on the ground, and he knelt to pick it up.

"I hope you're not proposing to me, mate." joked Klaus, but his humor disappeared when he opened the box and saw the ring that was in the box. Caroline's daylight ring.

"I'm taking your silence as a cue that you know whose ring that is." Marcell chuckled. Klaus was seeing red, he was going to _kill_ Marcel.

"If you hurt her-" Klaus was cut off from his threat.

"You and your family are going to stop whatever plot you guys are trying to plan against me or the next package you get will be her ashes." Klaus heard the click of the call ending. He was motionless, he didn't know where to start or what to do.

"Brother." Klaus turned to find Elijah standing in the doorway with Elena by his side. Klaus had Elijah by the neck in an instant. "YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS BEING LOOKED AFTER!" shouted Klaus, but he let go of his brothers neck as the weight of Caroline's trouble hit him like a painful punch to the stomach.

"I just got the call, brother, and it appears she was seeing another vampire named Jake, my source believes that he took her." said Elijah when he caught his breath, rubbing his throat uncomfortably. "That's Marcel's man-" Klaus said as he brought the box up to Elijah "Marcel had this delivered. It's Caroline's daylight ring" he told Elijah.

When Klaus reluctantly realized he wasn't going to accomplish anything by sulking, he faced Elena and realized something wasn't quite right. Just when he realized what it was, Elijah spoke "Damon and Elena couldn't make it, it seems Silas has captured Stefan, but I didn't come home empty handed. It seems Elena somehow forced the cure down Katerine's throat." Elijah went to Katherine and put an arm around her to bring her closer to Klaus.

Klaus smiled. "Well Katherine, it seems like you've come full circle." said Klaus "Hayley!" Klaus called out. Hayley and Sophie entered the room "What's going on here?" Hayley asked nervously, as she awkwardly took a seat on the sofa, and Sophie followed suit. "Hayley love, I need to know if you know of any werewolves?" Asked Klaus, and Hayley nodded "I know a pack actually." she told him with curiosity "Why?"

"That doesn't matter now, what does matter is where are they located?" demanded the Original. Hayley put her hand upon her stomach as if protecting the young inside her. "You're going to turn, them aren't you?" Klaus nodded to answer her question.

"If you want to live to see our child-" he looked at Hayley "and if you want to see your sister-" Klaus looked at Sophie "then I need numbers loves, and a pack could do it." Klaus told them.

Hayley shook her head "How are you going to get a pack of werewolves to help you?" she asked, Klaus shook his head "Not a pack of werewolves. A pack of hybrids." Stated Klaus. Sophie got up from the couch "What? how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"It seems I have a doppelganger again." Klaus smiled as he pointed to Katherine. Sophie looked at Katherine standing next to Elijah.

"You can't kill her." warned Sophie, "He's not-" Klaus stopped Elijah from talking "I need her blood sweetheart, so if it comes down to making one last hybrid, or her life..." he looked at Katherine then back at Sophie "I'll make a hybrid."

Klaus went back to Hayley "Now where are they, love?" he asked. "Wait!" came Sophie's urgent voice. "I can't let you kill them!" said Sophie, and Klaus looked at her in confusion "What are you talking about? Who else am I killing?" Klaus was confused.

"The girl." Sophie replied."She's pregnant." Sophie said as she looked at Katherine.

"_What_?" Came the loud replies from Klaus, Elijah and Katherine. Klaus looked at Elijah, who was looking at Katherine in shock.

"Brother...you can't kill her." Klaus heard Elijah say, and he watched as Elijah made his way to Katherine. "Why not, brother?" asked Klaus "Think about it, brother? Yes take some blood, but let her live-" said Elijah, and he turned to face Klaus. "Let her continue the Petrova line, and a hundred years from now when the next doppelganger is born you can make more." Elijah pleaded. Klaus took his time to think this over with a sigh.

"Fine. But you better keep an eye on her." warned Klaus. "You and Sophie get some of Katherine's blood ready to go, while Hayley tells me where I can find this pack." Klaus told Elijah, who nodded and left the room along with Sophie and Katherine.

Klaus was left in the room with Hayley. "I'm going to need the location love, and I'm going to need it now."

****Jake****

Jake was staring out the window of the the abandon house that Marcel was keeping Davina and Caroline in. He was happy to be back in New Orleans, but he didn't like why he was here. He had gone to Chicago to get Caroline Forbes, a weakness he assumed was Elijah's. He had learned later that Caroline was actually Klaus' weakness.

He wouldn't admit this to anyone, especially not Marcel, but over the months Jake had become close to Caroline and had possibly fallen in love with her. Caroline brought out a different person in him. He went to Chicago a hard, ruthless killer with skills that would've killed Caroline on the spot. But Caroline was bait, so he had to play a role.

Jake remembered that first day of college, he had spent the night before hacking college databases until he found the school Caroline was enrolled in. He then set himself up with a schedule similar to hers, he even had a picture of her pulled up so he could identify her.

It was a piece of cake job. Find her, get info, bring her back. Simple. Except when Caroline walked into that first class he had with her he was speechless, the photo he was able to get did not do her justice. Caroline's beauty could not be put into words. Jake's whole mission flew out the window at the sight of her. He built up courage throughout the day until finally their only other class they had together came, and he approached her.

He got to know Caroline over time, she was always chipper, full of life, always was down to do new things, and Jake had to admit she was badass in combat. He still felt the knocks he took from her yesterday.

Jake placed his face in his hands as he thought about yesterday. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to no one but himself. Jake knew he shouldn't have, but he did. Caroline brought out this person that Jake wanted to be, for her. But he will never be able to show her, he realized. The betrayed look she gave him yesterday would haunt him forever.

Goodbye to the fun loving vampire that he had grown to love and be around. Caroline hated him, it was written on her face yesterday as she saw him walk into the room she was held in. He had betrayed her, and he knew she would never forgive him.

Jake brought his hands down and turned away from the window with a sigh. He took in the surroundings of the empty room he was in, it was broken down just like him. Jake slid to the floor and let his head fall back against the wall "What have you done?" He asked himself.

****Marcel****

_His bar_

"No-" Marcel shook his head in disagreement "Jake does not fall in love, I made him because when I found him he was and still is the best at what he does. A killer-" Marcel continued to praise his best soldier as he took a sip of his drink.

"But-" Marcel lifted his hand to silence the informant in front of him "There is no but. When Jake is ordered to kill her he will. End of discussion." Marcel told his informant as he took another sip from his drink "Like I said; I found him as a killer. I just made him a deadlier one." Marcel said as he smiled darkly.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok I'd like to thank my Beta WildWriter95 she's been sick, and we've had issues getting emails back and fort but she was able to edit chapter 11 and I'm happy to have her back, and I'd like to apologize to her for the constant emails I sent when I haven't heard from her. You're the best love thanks a bunch.**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and those who are now Following and Favorite the story you all are amazing :)**

**So I posted this on my blog but for those who don't check it out Katherine's baby IS NOT Elijah's. If you remember Halloween night she met a guy, i didn't write a sex scene for it, and it was just a one night stand.**

**So I know a lot of you don't like Jake lol, and I did create him to be hated the only thing is I also fell in love with his character. With that being said I hope you like chapter 11 :)**

**Please review!**

* * *

***Klaus****

_Anchorage, Alaska_

Klaus felt like he was wasting his time, he had spent hours on the outskirts of Anchorage and he had not seen any signs of a campsite that could possibly be a werewolf pack. Night had fallen fast as winter was approaching, the full moon shining bright in the night sky. The sound of a stick snapping caught Klaus' attention, he felt like he was being watched.

Klaus slowly turned around to find a ash grey wolf with bright blue eyes, Klaus knelt down so that he was at eye level with the beast "well aren't you a beauty" admired Klaus, the wolf didn't seem to agree as it bared its canines and let out a fierce growl. Klaus put up his hands in surrender "whoa now chap-" explained Klaus but the wolf moved faster than a normal wolf would, one minute the wolf was in front of him and the next the wolf was going in the opposite direction. Klaus smiled, he found what he was looking for he took off after the werewolf hoping it would lead him to the pack, he needed more hybrids.

****Jake****

_New Orleans_

Jake moved silently through the abandoned house, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get Caroline out of here and he needed to do it now. Jake had overheard Marcel and a few of the others talking this morning, talking about how Klaus had left town but his siblings still remained behind. Marcel was planning on killing Caroline to send them a message.

Once Jake heard this he wanted to get Caroline out then and there but there was a problem. It was daytime and Caroline no longer had her ring. But it was now night fall and Marcel was gone for the night, it was just Jake and a few others.

Jake made his way down to the basement where Caroline was being kept and opened the door. Jake's heart broke at the sight of Caroline's lifeless body; she looked frail, all life drained from her. Caroline's head was hanging off her shoulders, Jake brought out the blood bag he had stolen from a hospital earlier today and opened it, at the smell of blood Jake watched as Caroline's head snapped up, fangs bared, and her eyes were turned black with her veins showing around it.

Jake approached Caroline slowly as he tried to calm her "Caroline please calm down-" Jake whispered, Caroline hissed at him "please Caroline, I'm trying to help you out, but you have to keep quiet." Jake warned, Caroline gave him a look over before she retracted her fangs and her eye color returned to its natural eye color.

Jake looked at Caroline with pleading eyes "Caroline please know how sorry I am." Jake told her as he brought the blood bag to her lips and allowed her to drink. When Caroline was done Jake began to explain to Caroline the plan. "You have to promise me you'll stay close to me at all times while in this house-" Jake warned "I'm not alone in here tonight so this is important Caroline." Jake waited for her to speak, but Caroline just nodded in approval. Jake gave Caroline a hopeful smile and brought his hand to her cheek but when Caroline moved her head back he dropped his hand and let his head fall in defeat too. He deserved it, he knew.

****Caroline****

Caroline moved her head at Jakes attempt to touch her. "I'm sorry-" she heard him whisper "I will tell you that every day for as long as I live if you want me to-" Caroline watched as Jake brought his head up to look at her. "If I could take back what I've done to you I would" Jake told her.

Caroline wasn't ready to forgive him, and she honestly didn't know if she ever would. "Where am I?" Asked Caroline weakly "we're in New Orleans" Jake told her. Caroline nodded, she watched as Jake took a piece of paper out of his pocket "this is very important-" he said holding the paper up and moving forward to put it in Caroline's pants pocket "as soon as you're at a safe distance away from this house open up that paper-" he pointed to her pocket "go straight to the address on there, don't talk to anyone, and trust no vampire." He warned.

"You mean like how I trusted you?" Caroline said with anger. Jake just shook his head as he stood and walked to the far corner of the room and picked up something off the ground. Caroline watched as he walked back and in his hands were a pair of her shoes.

"Don't attack me alright-" Jake looked at Caroline and she nodded "I'm serious Caroline-" he warned "I'm your only chance out of here." She saw the truth in his eyes at that statement "I won't" she told him, he nodded and began to unchain her.

Caroline rubbed at her wrist and then slipped on her shoes. When she looked up she saw Jake pulling a gun out from behind him, she froze "what are you doing?" She asked, terrified. Caroline watched as Jake decoked his gun "I told you we aren't alone in this house, and if it comes down to it I will shoot them-" Jake checked his gun "the bullet will kill them slowly" he mumbled.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked "because you've changed me Caroline-" Jake said as he dropped his gun to his side and took a step towards her "I was sent to Chicago to find you, see if you were in fact a weakness, and bring you here-" Caroline stared at him in disbelief "which you did. You've done all of that, which is why I'm here." Caroline snapped "I'm also supposed to kill you Caroline" said Jake, he stared at Caroline with regret.

"Marcel is planning on having me kill you tomorrow-" "What?!" Caroline squealed "whose Marcel? is he some kind of psycho? I've done nothing wrong" Caroline cried. "He's the king around here. He makes the rules" she rolled her eyes at Jakes description of Marcel "I'm supposed to kill you and then send Klaus your body." Jake told her "but you're not-" Caroline questioned "are you?" Jake shook his head "that's why I'm helping you escape, you're the only thing Marcel has against Klaus-" he told her "well and Davina I guess" Caroline gave him a confused look "you took another girl?" she said in shock, Jake shook his head "Davina is a witch-" Jake scrubbed at his face "yeah I took her too." Caroline looked at Jake like he was a stranger because in a way he was.

"I'm taking her with me." Caroline demanded, Jake shook his head "No, sorry but that's not happening" Jake told her. "Well I'm not leaving without her." Caroline stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. Jake looked at Caroline in disbelief "you're not going to let this go are you?" he asked, Caroline just shook her head no "you know you're making this harder for us right?" he asked "you owe me" said Caroline.

"Well you better stay close" Jake said as he made his way to the door, Caroline followed close behind him.

Jake turned to face Caroline holding up his hand to signal her to stop, "wait here" he whispered Jake slipped out, a few seconds later Jake opened the door "come on" he told her. Caroline watched as Jake slipped his gun back into the back of his pants. He told Caroline to wait again before he disappeared around the corner, Caroline waited and then she heard a snapping sound, seconds later Jake came back dragging a body.

Caroline gasped "he was coming to check on you" Jake said "we need to hurry" he urged. They continued up and came to a set of stairs that lead to a second floor of the house. "Is it even safe to go up there?" asked Caroline, Jake ignored Caroline as he made his way up. "We don't have time" he whispered as he came to a door and opened it, they went up another flight of stairs that lead to an attic. "Davina" Jake called out. Caroline came to the top of the steps to see a young girl, sixteen she would guess, she had dark waves of hair that flowed down her back with gun metal eyes that showed her innocence was gone. She was no longer a young girl sheltered from the worlds dangers, Caroline felt a pain for her.

"What are you doing here Jake?" Davina asked "This is Caroline I'm helping her escape, and she's taking you with her." Jake told Davina "but we must hurry-" he urged Davina "I can't Jake-" said Davina with fear "Marcel will kill Sophie-" she spoke softly as her head fell "she's all I have left Jake" Davina told Jake with pain. Caroline stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the young girl "I'll take you to her" Caroline told her confidently, Caroline broke her hug to smile at Davina, Davina returned a smile but it wasn't hopeful.

"Okay girls we must go-" urged Jake as he made his way back down the stairs and peeked out the door "it's clear, come on" he said in a soft voice. Caroline turned to Davina and took her hand "we can do this" assured Caroline, Davina smiled back and nodded her head. Caroline held on to Davina's hand as she followed after Jake.

"Come on-" said Jake as he slipped out the door, Caroline followed close behind with Davina. They hurried down the stairs quickly and as quietly as they could. They were almost out the door when two vampires came out of nowhere blocking the doorway. "Jake." Said one of the vampires "we can't let you leave Jake, not with the girls" he continued Jake smiled "well Marcel knows better than to send just you two" Jake moved towards the two vampires being able to snap one of the vampires neck, but the other one got a hold of him "Caroline Run!" shouted Jake, Caroline gripped on to Davina's hand and got out of the house, she heard a gunshot and felt a searing pain in her leg.

Caroline dropped to the ground and turned to look behind her Davina was screaming, begging her to get up. Caroline looked past her to find Jake and the vampire fighting over a gun. Caroline felt herself being tugged on as she focused on Davina again.

_Move, we have to move _she thought, Caroline got up as fast as she could, and pulled out the paper from her pocket, and showed it to Davina "do you know how to get to this address?" asked Caroline, Davina looked at the paper, focused on nodded her head. Caroline nodded at Davinas nod "okay we need to go." Caroline urged Davina as they began to move again "but you're shot" stated Davina "it's fine, I'll heal" Caroline told her as she began to relax a bit as she took in her surroundings and was seeing life, and people moving about, Davina pointed in one direction and Caroline took it.

Caroline slowed her pace as she found herself surrounded by more people. "Here" Davina said happily, Caroline looked at the building they were standing in front of, it looked like a bar. "Are you sure?" Questioned Caroline "Jake said this place would be safe-" said Caroline in confusion and in pain. "It is I promise" said Davina as she pulled Caroline with her into the bar.

"Sophie!" Caroline heard Davina as Davina let go of Caroline's hand to run to a young women in the kitchen. The girl Davina was running to seemed shocked at seeing Davina. Caroline was beginning to feel weak _why isn't I healing _she thought as her vision of Davina introducing the young women to her became a blur "she doesn't look good" said the young women, was the last thing Caroline heard before she blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay so I'd like to thank my Beta WildWriter95 for being able to get this chapter back to me so fast :) your the best :)**

**So I do go back to work today which means it may be awhile till I can get the next chapter up for you :/ But if you want to push me to get it up fast then Review ;) **

**I woke up early this morning when I got the edit back from my beta so that I would be able to post it before I start so I hope you like it.**

**I'd like to give big thanks to those who have reviewed, follow, and fav the story :) **

**Also I wrote a little something about Jake on my blog so if your interested check it out.**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

****Klaus****

_New Orleans_

Klaus sat in a chair on the side of his bed, he was watching Caroline rest, she had more colour in her face than when he had found her, she looked healthy and she seemed at peace in her sleep. he had gotten back just in time and he hated the thought of him not being able to reach her on time.

_Flashback_

Klaus finished turning the last of the pack; they had slowly stopped fighting back and were now willingly being changed. He gave the young man some of Katherine's blood and waited for the transformation to take hold. Klaus was now surrounded by a dozen new hybrids, and each of them took him in as their new alpha.

Klaus took his attention off his new hybrids when he felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, he pulled it out and saw Elijah's name flashing on the screen. "Elijah-" began Klaus, but he was interrupted "You must come home, Now!" Elijah exclaimed, Klaus could tell something was wrong. "What's happened?" He asked, Klaus could hear Elijah's hesitation and began fearing the worst. "Caroline…" Elijah paused "she has been shot, the bullet must of had werewolf saliva inside because she hasn't healed yet, she is getting worse." Elijah didn't need to finish Klaus understood what he needed to do.

"Where is she?" asked Klaus "she was able to escape, with Davina, she's here, but you must hurry" urged Elijah, Klaus told him he'd be there soon and hung up. Klaus admired his hybrids for another moment and gave them his first order, to join him in New Orleans.

_End of Flashback_

Klaus came back to the present when he heard Caroline's movement, she had been lying still, motionless since he's given her his blood, he had thought he was too late. But the little movement made that doubt he had disappear. He smiled to himself, it was a small smile but a smile no less, she was here, Caroline Forbes, she was here with him, in New Orleans. He smiled knowing she was safe, with him and his family and now his loyal pack.

The knock at the door brought his attention away from Caroline. Not wanting to disturb her he got up, lightly placed his hand on hers before he made his way to the door, Klaus found Sophie with her sister Davina standing on the other side, Klaus stepped out of his room.

"Ladies to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Klaus with amusement. He had quite the encounter with Davina when he first stepped into his home, Davina was able to knock out not just himself but his whole hybrid pack right back out the door. Luckily Sophie was there to calm her and reveal the truth to her. So now Klaus not only had a pack of hybrids but a loyal witch.

Their uneasy looks made Klaus lose his humour. "What is it now?" he demanded as he folded his arms over his chest. Sophie looked at Davina as Davina looked back at Sophie, then back at Klaus. Sophie was the one that broke the silence. "Hayley has gone into labour-" Klaus nodded taking in this information "we didn't want to disturb you unless we really needed to but-" Klaus looked between the two sisters "but what?" He asked with irritation, it was Davina who spoke this time "her life is slowly fading-" Klaus looked at them with confusion "how is that possible? She is a werewolf." he stated.

Davina shook her head "yeah and your child is something else, you were magically spell bound to what you are, born a werewolf, and with magic you became a vampire, and then a hybrid. Your child will be stronger and faster than any supernatural being anyone will ever come across-" Davina looked at Sophie urging her to say more. Sophie let out a sigh "Your child will be the first born original hybrid, which means-" "the child is part vampire" Klaus finished, Sophie nodded "I think the child might have accidentally bitten her" Klaus looked at them in shock "so give her some of Katherine's blood" he told them, Davina shook her head. "I tried-" said Sophie with annoyance "the child doesn't need a doppelganger to make a hybrid" stated Davina.

"What? Of course you do" Klaus raged "the child is not spellbound to what it's become, the child is born into it-" Hayley's scream brought all their heads up and in the direction the scream came from. Elijah came running around the corner "she's not doing well" he urged, Sophie went with him, as Davina held Klaus back.

"I'm stronger than any witch I've come across." she stated, Klaus had to admire her confidence "oh darling you don't need to remind me-" Klaus smiled "I've felt your power-twice" he informed her, Davina gave a shy smile "anyway I figure I owe you something, and it's up to you what you do with this info-" Klaus folded his arms over his chest as he listened to Davina.

****Caroline****

Caroline felt light headed when she awoke. _Where am I _she wondered, as she took in her surroundings. The scream that she heard from outside the room made her bolt up from the bed. "Davina-" she whispered she hurriedly got out of the bed and went to the door, she stopped herself from opening it when she heard voices.

"Anyway I figure I owe you something, and it's up to you what you do with this info-" Caroline heard Davina's voice, she smiled Davina was alright and then Caroline heard a voice that she hadn't heard in what felt like forever. "What is it Davina" she heard Klaus. "Hayley is going to die" Caroline heard Davina say _what? Why is Hayley here? _wondered Caroline, Caroline waited and listened but all she heard were footsteps and their voices fading away.

Caroline slipped out of the room, and moved silently through the halls, she came to a stop as she heard a door open and out came Elijah and the witch that Davina knew, as soon as Elijah and the witch were out of sight Caroline darted across the hall and in through the door they had just came out of. Caroline shut the door behind her and then turned around to see a very pregnant Hayley. "Caroline?" said Hayley in ragged breaths. Caroline slowly made her way to her.

"Hayley-" "Caroline I must ask something of you" Hayley interrupted with what little breath she had. Caroline was still upset at Hayley, for snapping her neck and betraying her. "Why should I do anything for you?" asked Caroline.

"Don't you ever think of having a family?" asked Hayley.

****Klaus****

Klaus closed himself and Davina into his study so they could continue their conversation. "What do you mean she's going to die? I can't take care of a child." he demanded. Davina began to pace, "Your child is like you, but your child is also more-" Klaus gave her a look to hurry "You can make hybrids by using the doppelgangers blood, well your child will be able to make a hybrid with its own blood, Hayley is refusing to drink her child's blood." Stated Davina. "Well then we will need to force some down her throat because I am not raising a child on my own." Said Klaus angrily.

"There's more. You know how you can turn hybrids? Well your child will be able to turn vampires into hybrids as well. You see nature wants to balance this feud vampires and werewolves have been having, because they feel a bigger threat than your two species-" "Silas" whispered Klaus, "vampires will have a choice, to either be a hybrid, or be cured with your blood, that's right you are still the only cure. Werewolves won't have a choice and you'll see why once your son or daughter is born, werewolves all around the world will be drawn here."

"So my hybrids?" "Will be your hybrids, they will stay loyal to you because of your child, they will help you protect your child and those you love. So you won't be alone." Klaus nodded at this piece of information. "Also...my sister was wrong to mislead you" Klaus being confused "how so?" Davina gave him a serious look "Nature did cook up your child for peace, not only to help with Silas but also for you, your child will either be the best thing that will come into your life, or the worst, it's in your hands now." Said Davina and then she left slipping out the door.

Klaus took time to think about everything that Davina had said, but then Hayley's scream broke him from it. Klaus left his study and went to Hayley's room where they were delivering the baby, he came to a stop as he saw who was standing by Hayley's side, holding Hayley's hand, and moving the strands of hair that would fall on Hayley's face away.

"Come on Hayley you can do this" Caroline encouraged, "Caroline" said Klaus in amazement. Klaus watched as Caroline turned at the sound of her name, she gave him a quick smile "Come on, she needs you" Caroline urged him as she stepped back and allowed him to get close, Caroline placed Hayley's hand into his own "Help her through this" she said and then went to the side.

Klaus took his eyes off Caroline and focused on Hayley, she gave him a weak smile, "you must take some of our child's blood, you can't leave me to do this on my own." He told Hayley. Hayley just shook her head no, "Okay Hayley I need you to push, on three, one, two-"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Big Thanks to my BETA WildWriter95 :) she is amazing at editing my chapters, and she is also a big help improving my writing :) so Thanks Love :).**

**For all my reviews, follows, and favs THANK YOU so much :) I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far, and that it continues to get views :) you guys are my inspiration :) so Thank You.**

**Not wanting to give things away there will be another A/N at the end :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****Caroline****

_Flashback_

"_Don't you ever think of having a family?"_

Caroline stared at the pregnant Hayley as if she had spoken in a different language. The day Caroline had learned what she had become, starting a family was no longer in her future and she had learned to accept that.

"I will never have a family of my own Hayley-" she paused as she took in those words "and I've learned to accept it" Caroline looked down at her hands not wanting to meet Hayley's stare.

"Help him-" Hayley paused and clenched as pain hit her, Caroline rushed over to her and took her hand "shhh breath okay-" urged Caroline as she started to take slow breaths with Hayley "you must help him Caroline" said Hayley as soon as the pain went away. Caroline gazed down at Hayley "help who?" Caroline asked

"Klaus!." Caroline let go of Hayley's hand and stepped back "What?-" Caroline turned away from Hayley. _Davina, Klaus, death _"you're carrying his child" whispered Caroline as she slowly turned back to face Hayley, Hayley managed a nod of her head, yes.

Caroline began to pace as she realised what had gone on between them in order for this to happen, but in the end she knew she couldn't be upset. Although Klaus would do anything and everything to please her, they were never an item so he was free to do as he pleased.

At the sound of Hayley being in pain Caroline rushed to her side, taking Hayley's hand once again to help calm her. Tears were falling from Hayley's eyes "please, please you have to help him-" Hayley paused to take more breaths "you change him, please-" Caroline shushed her to keep calm. Caroline looked into Hayley's eyes "but you can live through this, can't you?" asked Caroline, Hayley shook her head no "not unless I drink from my child-" Hayley took a few breaths "I can't do that".

"But you'll live to see your child grow, don't you want that?" Hayley gave Caroline a pained look "not if it means taking blood from my own child, I can't do it" said Hayley as a single tear fell from her eye "you'll help him, and help him with the baby, please say you will, you change him, anyone can see it-" Hayley let out a scream in pain, Caroline held in a scream of her own as Hayley's grip tightened "Hayley breathe-" "promise me please" Hayley cried out, Caroline heard the door open behind her but didn't bother to look who had entered the room.

Caroline returned a squeeze of her own to Hayley and whispered "I promise" Caroline then moved a strand of hair out of Hayley's face and gave her a reassuring smile.

_End of Flashback_

Caroline stared down at Hayley's lifeless body as she thought back to their last conversation; the cry of a baby had Caroline sharing a sad smile with the dead Hayley. "I promise" she whispered then took the sheet that was already draped over the lower half a Hayley and brought it up to cover her fully. A single tear fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away. "I'll do what I can, I promise."

"Me first" she heard Rebekah cheer, Caroline could only assume that Sophie and Davina had finished wiping down the baby. "Nik-" Caroline tuned out Rebekah as she noticed a notebook on Hayley's nightstand; she picked it up and opened it up.

****Klaus****

Klaus smiled as he watched his sister hold his son. "Nik...he is amazing-" said Rebekah as she looked up and smiled at Klaus. Elijah came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "congratulations brother-" Rebekah came over with the baby and they all stared at him "he's beautiful Nik-" she looked at Elijah "isn't he?" Elijah nodded "he is amazing" said Elijah.

"Nik what are you going to name him?" asked Rebekah as she placed the baby in his arms, Klaus held the baby awkwardly "how about Caleb" suggested Rebekah, Klaus looked between Rebekah and Elijah they smiled at each other and looked back down at the baby.

"Lucas" said Elijah, Klaus smiled as he heard Rebekah's sound of disapproval, Klaus had to agree with Rebekah on that name choice "how about Gabriel." said Klaus he looked up to see both siblings with disapproving looks.

"How about Liam" they heard Caroline say, they looked up at her and saw her making her way to them holding a book. They all stared back down at the little bundle in Klaus's arms "Liam is perfect" they all said at once. Klaus placed Liam in Elijah's awaiting arms and went to Caroline.

"How did you come up with that name?" he asked, Caroline opened the notebook that was on Hayley's nightstand "it was the only circled name in Hayley's book" she smiled at him "well its perfect love." Caroline smiled to the ground.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he took in the way she looked, she had all her colour back, but she wasn't quite herself yet. She looked up and stared back at him "I'm-" she shook her head "it's never going to end. Is it?" she asked, Klaus could see the pain in her eyes and it killed him. "Someone or something will always come to ruin things" she cried, Klaus went to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug "what can I do?" he asked wanting to take her pain away.

Caroline pushed away to wipe her eyes, and smiled at him "Thank you" he gave her a confused look, Klaus watched as she nervously twiddled her fingers "for saving me" she smiled at him, Klaus returned the smile, Caroline leaned into him and placed a kiss on his cheek that left him in awe, he stared back her in shock, Caroline gave him one last smile then made her way to Elijah and Rebekah. Klaus watched as his siblings, and the girl he loved gathered around his son, everything was perfect.

"He has power" Klaus turned to see the young witch Davina was standing next to him, "what do you mean?" he asked as he steered his gaze from his family and looked at Davina crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean we need to prepare-" at his confused look Davina continued "like I told you before werewolves will be coming from all over the world, your son is going to need not only more protection, but he must be brought up with goodness-" Klaus tuned out Davina as his gaze travelled to Caroline _she brings out something in you _Klaus remembered Hayley telling him that one day.

"But I thought werewolves will be looking at Liam as their Alpha?" he asked confused as he broke his contact from Caroline and back to Davina. "They will see him as their future Alpha yes, but till then they will obey you, because of your connection they will sense that he is your son therefore be loyal to the family." Davina smiled, then it disappeared "but with his birth I felt something else-" she looked at him with fear "power, power like I've never felt before" Klaus watched as her gaze travelled to his son "which scares me because I never felt this power before, and because-" she looked back at him and all Klaus saw in her eyes were fear "he's a beacon of evil, drawing in not only werewolves, but witches" she said the last part in fear.

"But the werewolves-" he was cut off "are not the problem they will help, but the witches will see Liam as a threat, and a weapon they will try to harm him, or use him, which is why he must be brought up right because-" this time Klaus cut her off remembering what she had told him "he will the best thing that ever happened or the worst" he said as he found himself looking back towards his son, he was now in Caroline's arms, he smiled at the sight.

"He could end you Klaus" Davina told him sadly, Klaus shook his head as he continued to watch Caroline with his son, "I'll do what I must to make sure he doesn't" he told her, then excused himself.

Klaus knew what he needed to do, ask Caroline to stay here with him, but he couldn't because he also wanted her to be happy, if she stayed it had to be her choice. He hoped that she would because he knew without her he was doomed.

****Caroline****

_A few days later_

Caroline was in a room that Klaus had set her up in, that was now filled with bags of clothes that he had his hybrids get for her so she didn't have to stay in her dirty clothes from when she was held captive. She shook her head in disapproval she loved shopping and clothes but Caroline prided herself on getting things for herself, she opened the first bag and pulled out a light tank top, leggings and a black slip on sandal. Caroline stared at the outfit with disapproval but she knew she couldn't be picky, she would need to see if Klaus would help her to bring her things here, well first she had to see if he would be okay if she stayed here. Caroline still wanted to continue school, but she could transfer to New Orleans. Caroline changed into the outfit and looked herself over in the mirror "I guess this will do" she told herself as she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she shouted and was surprised to see Davina walk into her room. "Davina" Caroline smiled as she went and gave her a hug, Davina returned the smile and hug. "So how are you feeling?" Davina asked which made Caroline laugh "I'm supposed to ask you that" Caroline gave her a sheepish look "how old are you Davina?" she asked now Davina laughed "I'm seventeen" she answered proudly, Caroline gave her saddened look "you are much too young for this life, don't you miss your friends?" asked Caroline, Davina shook her head "I was taken at a young age, once my powers were known, and I was always the outsider" Davina said sadly, Caroline wrapped her in another hug "well you have me as a friend, you can count on me" Caroline smiled.

"But aren't you leaving soon?" asked Davina, Caroline became bashful "well I was going to ask Klaus if it's okay for me to stay" said Caroline nervously, Davina smiled at that.

Just then Caroline's room door slammed open, Davina and Caroline both stood ready to take on whatever came through the door.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed chapter 13 :) I always knew I wanted Klaus to have a son just coming up with a name was difficult :/ Caleb/Kaleb was my first choice but over the chapter the name just faded, so Lucas and Gabriel came up but I didn't like those either after awhile. But as I was searching for a name one day I had to constantly talk to my youngest son whose name is Liam (I rarely call him by Liam, his nickname is Bubba we all call him by that) also Liam means 'Strong Willed Warrior' which fits Klaus's son perfectly.**

**Now depending on how well this story and the next two stories do, and how readers take to Liam I DO want to write a story for him, that I have already mapped out :) so I'm keeping my fingers crossed :)**

**I haven't posted a picture yet but I do have Daniel Sharman to play older Liam, at first I was going to have Daniel play Isaac but as I was going to post my character list I realized he had some features of both Klaus, and Hayley :) so I changed him :) (hope you guys agree with me on that one :)**

**I'm thinking of having Leo Howard as a younger Liam but I'm not sure yet :)**

**Hope you liked Chapter 13 :) **

**Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So first as always I'd like to thank my Beta WildWriter95 for helping me so much with my story, you are the best love :) Thank You so much.**

**Next, after reading your reviews I've decided to up my goal, I started off this story trying to hit at least 1500 words , I will now try and hit at least 2500 words :) and see how that goes, I will slowly try and hit a higher word count :)**

**Also Thank You for your reviews, follows, and fav's. You are the ones that inspire me to continue :)**

**I did make a preview trailer for my fanfic (it isn't finished it's just a preview) it is on my blogspot account I am making a finished trailer :)**

**So here is chapter 14 I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD & TO CHARACTERS**

**I do Own: Jake, Isaac & Lily Conners, Liam Mikaelson, Alex, and Christine**

**Please review :) **

* * *

****Bonnie****

_Unknown_

_Liam's Birth_

Bonnie could feel something different, a new kind of power, something she had never felt, and it was something dark. "Well, well little witch; it seems your punishment has been lifted." She heard Kol's voice in the darkness. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed into the darkness.

Suddenly the darkness became bright; Bonnie shielded her eyes as they've been in darkness for months. When Bonnie's eyes adjusted she found herself in an all-white room, she turned in a circle _what the hell _she thought, appearing in thin air was Kol with a smirk on his face. "It seems like you're free sweetheart".

"What?" asked Bonnie confused. "I'm sure you can feel a new power in the air-" he told her "well the witches are allowing you to go to Jeremy, to see what he knows-" Bonnie had all sorts of feeling going through her "don't screw up" was the last thing Bonnie heard Kol say.

She was no longer in the white room, and was now surrounded by people, people who could not see, nor talk to her. _Jeremy must be close by _she thought as she began to scan the familiar faces of Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie?" she knew who it was before she even turned around, Jeremy had a shocked look on his face, as much as Bonnie wanted to throw herself at him, she knew she couldn't. "Bonnie I've been trying to contact you" he whispered "I'm sorry...I was-" _held captive by dick Kol _she mumbled to herself "caught up, with something for my Grams" she lied.

Bonnie's attention got taken away from Jeremy as a familiar voice echoed around them. Bonnie finally took in her surroundings and saw that all of Mystic falls were around them, facing a stage with Stefan speaking in a mic. Dread filled Bonnie as she felt the power coming off Stefan, because it wasn't Stefan, it was Silas.

****Klaus****

Klaus stared down into the crib, he still couldn't believe it l, he had helped in bringing a life into this world, and he still didn't know how to process the feeling. It wasn't like being a sire to a new vampire, or an alpha to a werewolf or hybrid pack. No, this feeling was like none of those. For the first time in his existence Klaus felt complete, like the little soul that slept so peacefully was the key to everything in his life.

His family for instance was now whole, after centuries of his failed attempts, his siblings had forgiven him of everything. Rebekah was also getting along with the witches, and she was also giving Caroline a chance. Klaus smiled as he remembered Rebekah and Caroline discussing how to decorate Liam's room. Liam was currently in his room and Klaus didn't mind sharing it with him.

Elijah had also forgiven him and was currently tending to Katherine. Klaus still didn't understand why Elijah was so infatuated with the doppelganger, but Klaus was understanding what one might do for love.

Klaus also had a loyal pack of hybrids. He was slowly getting to know them better, and the only reason that happened was because of the sisters, the two witches that were now on his side as well as a few other witches that Sophie knew. Davina wanted a better feel for the connection the hybrids had towards his son Liam, so that meant they had to socialize.

Klaus pulled the cover up before he left Liam's crib, and made his way towards his terrace. Klaus laughed as he thought about the witch Davina, she was a spunky little teenager with attitude, she and Caroline have become close over the past few days. It made everything feel right. Everything happening was perfect, and he knew that his son was the reason for everything that was happening.

Klaus became lost in thought because he knew it wouldn't last. Caroline would want to leave soon. As much as he wanted her to stay, he knew once she was done helping Rebekah she would be on the next plane out of here, and this complete feeling he had would be gone.

Klaus knew it was for the best. Danger followed him, and his son. According to Davina, Liam held power, on top of everything else his son was capable to do. Davina however didn't know what type of power he held yet, all she knew was that he used it, she just couldn't figure out what he was doing. Although she was capable to feel when magic was being used, and over the years she had a better understanding as to what was being done, with Liam she had said it was different like nothing she had ever felt, but it was magic.

The knock at the door brought him out of thought. "Come in" he said over his shoulder, Alex came in with his mate Christine at his side. Alex was the wolf that he had ran into in Alaska, he was the alpha, and now he was Klaus's beta. Christine stopped by Liam's crib and smiled, Alex gave her a reassuring look then turned to Klaus.

"Klaus, I was yet to tell you this yet, but on behalf of the pack, my wife, and I would like to thank you for the gift you have given us." Spoke Alex as he stuck out his hand, Klaus returned the gesture by shaking his hand. "Thank you Alex, I hope your wife, as well as the pack, are okay with the accommodations here. I know it's a bit tight but I am looking for something bigger I assure you." Klaus told Alex.

Caroline's scream had Klaus and Alex running out the door and down the hall, while Christine watched over Liam. Klaus and Alex entered Caroline's room, with their eyes glowing and teeth bared, only to come to a stop.

"Oh my god, Lily what are you doing here?" Caroline squealed, as she wrapped her arms around a brunette. An All-American, pretty boy came through the door with Elijah. "What the hell is going on here?" demanded Klaus.

Klaus watched as Caroline slowly let go of the girl she was hugging. "Wait-" she said stepping away from Lily and looking at Elijah with All-American guy, Caroline looked between the three with fury "you know each other" she said knowingly, then faced Klaus with a finger pointed straight at him "don't you?" she demanded, still with her finger pointed straight at him. Klaus put up his hands in defence "whoa love I'm sorry but I have no clue as to who these two are" he told her. Elijah stepped forward "it's true Caroline-" said Elijah as he gave her an apologetic look.

****Elijah****

Elijah felt ashamed of what he was about to admit to Caroline, but he knew he had to tell her. "Klaus had nothing to do with Isaac and Lily-" he paused as he gave Caroline another apologetic look "I kept your call from Klaus, and I'm ashamed that I did it but as you could've tell we needed him focused on other things".

By the understanding look Caroline gave him she knew he did the right thing but she also had a look of betrayal. Caroline turned away from Elijah and looked between Lily and Isaac "this whole time-" Lily stopped her by placing her hands on Caroline shoulders "you are the best thing that had ever walked into our lives" Lily assured her.

"But it was a lie" Caroline pushed Lily away "you two were...What?...Spying on me?-" Caroline began to pace "pretend to be my friends" Caroline let herself fall onto her bed "you're just like him" she whispered "Jake was a lie, now you guys too" she shook her head.

Lily knelt down on the floor next to Caroline "Caroline, sweetie we are nothing like Jake-" said Lily with a hint of anger "yes we first did it to keep an eye on you as Elijah ordered-" Lily placed her hand on Caroline's "but over the months you became family to us, I still feel like you're the sister I never had" Lily told her as a tear fell from her cheek. Caroline gave Lily a smile then through her arms around her, Lily returned the gesture.

"I missed you" said Caroline. Isaac made his way towards the two girls "we missed you too Care" he said as he got in on the reunion. Elijah was about to slip out when he heard Caroline say "Not so fast mister Mikaelson." Elijah turned around to find Caroline in his face, Elijah didn't know what to expect, but he was surprised when Caroline gave him a hug "thank you-" she whispered into his ear "but if you ever hide my calls from Klaus again, you'll have one angry blonde coming after you" she threatened then pulled away from her hug with him "okay" she smiled.

****Caroline****

Caroline noticed Klaus smirk, "and what are you smiling about?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips, "did you lose my number?, could you not pick up your phone and call me?-" she asked feeling irritated "I mean seriously-" she threw her hands up in the air and began pacing in front of him "what's so hard with picking up the phone-" Caroline began using hand gestures, and mimicking Klaus "Hi Caroline, this is Klaus I'm just calling to see how things are going-" then she went back to her own voice "oh thank you for calling Klaus, I haven't been doing well, it's nice to hear your voice-" Klaus stopped her.

"I'm sorry love, I thought you'd be busy-" Caroline gave him a confused look "you know with Tyler" said Klaus. Caroline had forgotten about Tyler and their break up with everything that's been going on. "Well not that you care, but we broke up" she said "it wasn't quite the welcome home, I wanted-" "Caroline I'm sorry love".

Caroline shook her head not wanting to go back to that depressed state. "Well it's over now, and we can't change what happened." Elijah and Alex were leaving and Klaus was following right behind. "Oh by the way-" Caroline stopped Klaus, he turned to face her "I'll accept that first class ticket now" she smiled, she noticed in his eyes, a bit of sadness "and a few of your hybrids" now Klaus was confused. "I'm sorry love, what?".

"Well I'm not wearing anymore of these outfits that your hybrids picked out-" she said pointing to her outfit "I would never pick out this outfit nor any of the other outfits. I need clothes. My clothes" she demanded "so I need a ticket, for myself and whoever else you'll allow me to take to gather my things and bring it here." she smiled.

"Here?-" he questioned "you'll be staying here?" he asked, confused. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well I do want to continue my schooling, but I can transfer to a college in New Orleans." Klaus still had a lost, confused look on his face. "What's wrong? Do you not want me to stay here?" she asked, feeling a bit hurt. Klaus shook his head no "no it's not that, it's just-" Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand "you want to stay here, in this house? With me, my family, the witches and my hybrids?" he questioned "and Liam" she added with a smile shyly "If it's okay of course-" she gave his hand a light squeeze "I would really like it if I could stay here".

Klaus smiled "Of course love, stay as long as you like, I'll have Alex go with you and-" "me!" chirped Davina from behind Caroline. "Oh no Davina I can't have you leaving New Orleans" said Klaus, Caroline turned to face Davina "he's right Davina, I'll be right back I swear" Caroline gave Davina a reassuring smile "and we'll do a girl's date" Caroline cheered. Davina returned a smile "you better make this trip a quick one" she warned Caroline "I will".

Davina left the room leaving Klaus, Caroline, Lily and Isaac in the room. Isaac and Lily came up to Caroline "we'll go back with you sweetie" said Lily, as she wrapped an arm around Isaac "right babe?" she asked Isaac. "Of course we will" he kissed Lily passionately which had Caroline turning around not wanting to witness the exchange, which had her facing Klaus, she smiled nervously, "well it seem Lily and Isaac is coming with me, so I won't need Alex." Klaus shook his head no "No love, I'd feel better if you took one of my hybrids too" he told her.

Caroline thought it over and nodded her head "okay". Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand "I'm happy that you'll be staying" he smiled "I'll get 4 plane ticket to-" he looked at her waiting for an answer "Chicago" she told him, he gave her a strange look "what?" she laughed "nothing. It's just, I thought you were going to stay close to home." he told her "yeah well, there was nothing there for me anymore" she told him.

Klaus gave her a small smile. "I'll go get those tickets love" he told her, but Caroline held onto his hand, when he was facing her again she threw herself at him giving him a hug "thank you for letting me stay" she said into his neck, she felt Klaus wrap his arms around her body returning the hug, and suddenly, she felt hot.

Not the type of weather hot either, as she inhaled his scent Caroline became intoxicated by Klaus wanting more then a simple touch, she began to breath heavy, as she slowly pulled away from his embrace and was now staring into his eyes, her gaze slowly travelled to his lips, she wanted to kiss him, she want him to kiss her. Caroline became lost in thought as she thought about everything she wanted to do to him, and what she wanted done to her.

Caroline wanted Klaus to grab her, pick her up and let her straddle his waist, while they kissed passionately. Caroline looked back into Klaus eyes, and she could see the longing in them, Caroline placed a hand on his cheek, and at her touch Klaus closed his eyes bringing his face more into her touch. Caroline's other hand became entangled into his hair as she began to pull him towards her.

The cough from behind her snapped her out of her fantasy, Caroline slowly removed her hands from Klaus, and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Thank you" she told him again, he nodded as he kept his eyes on her and then he was gone.

Caroline turned around to face Lily and Isaac with wide eyes. Lily had the same look but she also had a smile. "Care, you have the hots for him" she laughed. Caroline knew if she could blush she would've been bright red right now, "shhh, I do not" she said to Lily "Really? Because I felt like I was about to witness some hot vampire on hybrid sex" said Isaac, Caroline punched him lightly on the arm.

They all laughed, until Lily and Isaac became serious. "Are you okay Hun? I know it was Jake-" Caroline stopped Lily "Jake did it but, he's also the one who helped me escape" she told them "he shouldn't have taken you in the first place-" Isaac was furious "I'll kill him if he ever shows his face around here Care." he warned.

"Please don't-" "you forgave him?" asked Lily in disbelief, Caroline shook her head "no, I haven't forgiven him, it's just, he did help, not just me but Davina" Caroline took hold of each of their hands "please, don't do anything" she begged, when she got a nod from both of them she smiled. "To be honest I don't even know if he's still alive".

****Jake****

Jake felt a hard knock to his face, he knew he deserved it, and he took in the pain he felt. Marcel was going to take his time killing him. His arms felt weak from beginning suspended in the air, being tied by a vervain coated rope. The next hit Jake felt made him scream in pain, whatever Marcel had used was now laced with vervain, all his unhealed wounds soaked up the vervain.

"You were a fool letting Caroline go" he heard Marcel's voice, "I'm going to keep you alive" Jake could hear the smile on Marcel's face "because when I get Caroline back, I want you to watch as I kill her in front of you" Jake felt Marcel's breath as he said those last words.

With the rest of the strength he possessed he threw his head forward catching what he could only guess was Marcel's face. Jake felt another blow to his rips, before everything went blank.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the little Klaroline moment :) a little hint for future chapters expect it to be XXX ;) (if you are not comfortable with sexual content then I would suggest you stop reading :/) I'd hate to lose readers but I did rate this M for a reason :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Big Thanks to my Beta WildWriter95 :) she is pure amazement :)**

**Also for the reviews :) Thank You so much :) So another Thanks to the new Fav's, Follows, and reviews :) you are the ones that keep me writing.**

**So I did post alittle something on Liam on my blog. I also posted pics for who plays Alex and Christine :) **

**Now Chapter 15 :/ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****Klaus****

_New Orleans_

_Flashback_

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, as he breathed in her scent he became lost, and his blood began to boil, with heat, and need for the women in his arms. She pulled away slowly but didn't take her hands away. Klaus couldn't help but stare into her eyes, with wanting and longing, he wanted her and he wanted her now.

Klaus saw it in her eyes, there was a hint in her gaze of longing, without warning one of her hands travelled to his cheek and he couldn't help himself but lean into it, wanting more of her touch. He was going to lose himself in her. Her other hand began to comb through his hair, and suddenly he wanted more than just her touch.

No, Klaus wanted to taste her lips; he licked his lips in anticipation. Klaus wanted to pick her up and take her to the bed, and he would take his time. Enjoying, and cherishing every part of her. He wanted to kiss a trail from her neck to her breast, her perfect breast that rise and fell with every heavy breathe she took. Klaus became hard…

_End of Flashback_

The knock at his door brought Klaus out of his fantasy of the moment he and Caroline shared, and he was hard as a rock, he adjusted himself before making his way to the door, he opened it to find Alex.

Klaus smiled "Alex you're back!" he exclaimed, Alex nodded his head, "yes sir, I'm just here to let you know we have returned." Alex smiled, "everything went well, that girl has a lot of baggage" he laughed, Klaus smiled, he knew exactly how Caroline Forbes was. "Thank you Alex-" Alex bobbed his head and was about to leave "Alex!" Klaus stopped him, Alex turned to face him "Klaus is fine" explained Klaus.

Alex smiled at Klaus acknowledging the respect, and then he returned to walk away. Klaus closed himself back into his room; he needed a moment to settle himself before he went to visit Caroline.

The cooing sounds of his son brought his attention to Liam's crib. Klaus was about to go to him when another knock sounded on the door, Klaus opened it to find Caroline, a bright smile on her face, Klaus gathered himself quickly as he was still hard.

"Caroline!" he said, surprised. "Hey! I was wondering if I could see Liam?" She asked as she peaked over to see Liam's crib, "I heard him from my room-" she laughed "and I missed the little guy." Klaus couldn't help but smile at how Caroline was taking to Liam, everyone had to be careful with him, although he was a week old he was born with teeth, one bite meant death, because no one dared to take any blood from him.

Klaus moved to the side allowing Caroline to come in, hiding his arousal with the door. Caroline made her way to Liam's crib.

****Caroline****

Caroline beamed as she approached Liam's crib, his steel grey eyes met hers, "hey little man-" said Caroline in a soft voice, Liam smiled as if he knew she was talking about him. Caroline smiled back, "are you hungry?" She asked, and Liam responded with one of his baby sounds. Caroline went to pick him up, when Klaus grabbed her wrist "Careful love-" he gave her a sad smile then looked into Liam's crib.

"You know it's not safe to carry him, if he-" Caroline yanked her wrist away "he won't-" she told Klaus, she looked back into the crib "right Liam, you won't bite me right?" she asked Liam, when he made a calm cooing sound Caroline smiled, then faced Klaus "he needs contact too" she told him sadly "Caroline please, it's not safe-" Caroline placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder " I'll be careful, promise".

Caroline knew Klaus wanted to argue about what she was asking for, but she knew she was right. Everyone in the household, loved, cared, and would do anything for Liam, but they also didn't want to take a chance of being bitten, she could count on one hand how many times Liam had been held. Which consist of herself, Klaus, and his siblings.

Caroline could feel Klaus hovering over her, but she didn't let that stop her. Caroline smiled down at Liam "no biting-" she said, as she scooped Liam up and held him in her arms "you're going to be good aren't you" she cooed, Liam smiled at her.

Without looking away she asked Klaus to get Liam's bottle ready, Caroline could feel Klaus's hesitation, but after a few second he reluctantly left.

Left alone with Liam, Caroline went to the chair next to Klaus's bed and took a seat. "You know-" she smiled at him "I got you a gift while I was in Chicago-" Liam made a sound that made Caroline giggle, and although Caroline knew he couldn't understand she continued to talk to him.

"You know-" she became serious "Davina says evil surrounds you-" Liam gave Caroline a serious look, she laughed "I didn't say that I believe her-" Caroline brought Liam closer to her face "I believe you don't have an evil bone in your body, and that you'll do great things".

"Who's doing great things" asked Klaus, Caroline shared a private smile with Liam, than looked up to see Klaus closing the door behind him, a bottle in hand. "How is he liking the baby formula?" she asked as he handed her the bottle. "The lad seems to like it so far" said Klaus as he looked down at his son and smirked.

"You didn't answer my question love, whose doing great things?" asked Klaus. Caroline let out a light giggle "I was just talking to Liam, letting him know, he's not as bad as everybody thinks" she said as she watched Liam drink his milk "I just have a feeling-" she told Klaus as she looked up at him "he's going to do good things" she smiled at Klaus.

Caroline looked back down at Liam, he was slowly falling to sleep, his eyes fluttering as if he were trying to fight it. "He's adorable Klaus" she said softly, she stood up slowly, and made her way to Klaus, she waited for Klaus to hold out his arms before she placed Liam into his arms. "Keep an eye on him" she whispered then leaned in and gave Liam a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I will" answered Klaus, she gave him a smirk "I was talking to Liam." Caroline placed a hand on Klaus's cheek, and tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek, "thank you". Caroline withdrew her hand and quietly left his room.

Caroline made her way to Liam's room where she found Rebekah comparing different color fabrics to a freshly painted wall of blue. Caroline fell in love with the color as soon as she saw it. "The brown one" she told Rebekah, Rebekah turned to face Caroline with an irritated look on her face.

"Finally!" she told Caroline, "I've been waiting for you to get back-" Rebekah held up the brown fabric "you're sure about the brown?" she asked as she looked it over once more against the blue walls. Caroline nodded "definitely-" Caroline let Rebekah look over it another second "we should head out and get the rest of the furniture." She told Rebekah.

Caroline and Rebekah got ready and were heading out the door. "Caroline, Rebekah-" they heard Klaus "where are the two of you off to?" he asked "We're going to get the rest of the furniture for Liam's room" Rebekah told him, Klaus nodded "well you should take Alex" he told them, Caroline shook her head. "He just got back, let him have time with his wife" she begged him, Caroline could see that he was about to argue, but he held his tongue.

"Well Elijah then" he suggested, "he needs to watch Katherine-" Rebekah reminded him "so she doesn't pull one of her stunts" Klaus had an irritating look on his face "well I'll go" he told them, Caroline stopped him by placing her hands on his shoulders "we'll be fine-" she told him "and I believe I told you to put in some holding time with Liam" she told him, when he didn't move Caroline gave him a stern look "go" she told him one last time.

When Klaus was out of site Caroline heard Rebekah laugh "I don't remember the last time I seen someone control my brother, especially a girl" Caroline smiled in the direction Klaus went, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was slowly falling for Klaus.

****Jake****

Jake moved his fingers, his strength was leaving him, he moved his wrist expect pain but none came, a smile crept on his face. Someone forgot to lace them with more vervain while he was out cold. Gathering all his strength Jake tried desperately to have his feet touch the ground, but found he couldn't. Lifting his head he looked up, with all the strength he had he lifted his body and turned so that his feet were now pressed against the beam that he was tied to. Jake held onto the rope and pulled using his feet against the beam to push off.

Jake heard the wood creek and applied more pressure, the wood finally gave and snapped in half, Jake landed on his back, in more pain then when he started, but he knew he had to keep moving. Getting up as quickly as he could he made his way to the door and waited, someone had to have heard that.

As if on cue the door flew open and one of Marcel's men came through, Jake recognized him, he snapped his neck the night he helped Caroline escape, Jake waited to see if someone else was coming, when none came, Jake moved, snapping the guys neck and then he grabbed the guys wrist and drank, he needed strength. Jake took a few moments for the blood to take affect, to regain some strength, then he braced himself for whatever awaited him.

****Caroline****

Caroline and Rebekah arrived home with loads of bags on each arm, "what did you girls do?" asked Klaus and Elijah "Liam needed more clothes and we got some things for his room" Caroline told them. "Nik could we have some of your hybrids help with the furniture?" smiled Rebekah, Caroline smiled at him too "and have them bring it to Liam's room." she told Klaus as Rebekah and herself walked pass towards Liam's room.

_A Few Hours Later_

Caroline and Rebekah stepped back to admire their work, "it's perfect" said Rebekah, Caroline nodded in agreement "I'm going to get Liam" said Caroline, she went to Klaus room that was right next door. Caroline flew the door open to find Klaus holding Jake in the air by the neck; Caroline smile disappeared at the sight.

She knew Jake was wrong for what he had done, but she couldn't ignore the fact that he did help herself and Davina escape. Caroline ran to Klaus "No!" she shouted, Klaus didn't let go of Jake's neck as he turned his head to see Caroline, "Klaus please" she begged. Klaus ignored her, going back to stare at Jake.

Jake began to struggle; he had blood on his face, his hands, his whole body. Caroline grabbed Klaus's arm "Let Go!" she shouted, Klaus reluctantly let go, staring dagger at Caroline as he did it. Caroline went to Jake's lifeless body on the ground. "Jake" Caroline lifted his head, looking for any sign of life. "Caroline" he said weakly, Caroline moved his hair out of his face, "are you okay?" She questioned.

"Can I get some water and a washcloth" she asked, when she didn't hear Klaus move she looked up to see him still furious "What is he doing here?!" he shouted "He helped me!" she shouted back "He also helped with capturing you" he reminded her. Caroline shook her head, not wanting to remember those horrible moments.

Caroline looked back down at Jake's mangle state "please tell me you didn't do this to him" she asked not taking her eyes off Jake.

****Klaus****

Klaus heart broke at the site of Caroline with Jake; today she was looking and touching him as she was with Jake. "No-" he whispered "he showed up on my terrace like that" he told her, then left.

Klaus turned on the faucet and soaked the washcloth he found in his cabinet, he ringed it out and went back to Caroline, he watched as Caroline moved strands of his hair out of his face. "Here" he handed her the washcloth, he became irritated as he watched her clean him.

He left his room and walked down the hall till he reached Alex's room, Alex answered the door on the second knock. "Klaus is everything alright?" he asked, Klaus gave him a tight smile "I just need help moving a man from my room" Alex nodded and followed Klaus.

Caroline looked up at them when they entered. "What are you going to do with him?" she questioned, holding Jake closer. Klaus felt sick at the sight of that, and wished he killed the guy on site.

"I'm going to move him to another room" he told her plainly, "as a prisoner?" she questioned, Klaus shook his head, "he wouldn't be a prisoner, but I will have two hybrids in the room with him" Caroline was about to argue but Klaus cut her off before she could begin "I am not having him unguarded, he could be a threat to Liam, and I won't take that chance, I don't care who he saved."

Caroline nodded, he knew it was a harsh pill to swallow for her, but he knew she understood why.

After they got Jake situated, Klaus went back to his room, Caroline was still there sitting on his bed, she stood when she heard him "Thank you" she told him, Klaus didn't bother with a reply, he went to his little bar and poured himself a drink.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked as he shot back his drink. Caroline walked to Liam's crib "his room is ready" she said softly. Klaus poured another glass and shot it back. "Well seeing as your boyfriends in the house, Liam will be staying with me." He told her.

"He's not my boyfriend" she said angrily, "well I really don't care love-" he waved his glass around "now if you would be so kind and close the door on your way out-" he smiled "that'd be grand".

"Why do you do that?" she asked "do what love?" "Where is the Klaus I've been getting to know the past few days?" Klaus shrugged "You know that's why you'll end up alone!" She shouted, which caused Liam to wake from his sleep, Caroline put her hands over her face, then dropped them, she had no emotions showing, as if the little deed she did cleared her mind.

She made her way to Liam's crib "I'm sorry Liam" she whispered, he made a small sound and she smiled. Caroline turned back around to face Klaus "Thank you for not hurting him, goodnight" Klaus watched her leave, wanting to stop her and apologize, but as he watched the door close he knew he was too late.

"I thought she was never going to leave" Klaus was in front of Liam's crib in an instant, the slender figure that came from the shadow of his terrace had him lowering his defences. "Thalia" he smiled, "hey there handsome" she said as she sauntered towards him.

Thalia placed a hand on his chest, "I missed you-" her hand began to travel down, Klaus stopped her hand "what are you doing here love?" he asked, his breath getting heavy. "Can't I just miss my lover" she whispered close to his ear, Klaus felt her fingers playing with the hem of his pants. "Thalia" he said sternly "si mi amor" she said before she kissed him.

"Who the hell is she?" Klaus pushed Thalia away at the sound of Caroline's voice. Thalia had a smile on her face as she faced off with Caroline. "Hello sweetheart, I'm Thalia".

* * *

**A/N: LOL so I hope I didn't lose some of you with the introduction of Thalia :) lol as much as I was dying to introduce Liam I've been wanting to introduce Thalia :) **

**Please Review :) Thank You for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO Characters**

**I Do Own: Jake, Isaac and Lily Conners, Liam Mikaelson, Alex and Christine, and Thalia**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Big Thanks to my Beta WildWriter95 you truly are amazing :)**

**Thanks to my new followers, favs, and reviews :) you guys are amazing :) you keep me going :) **

**So I hope you guys are liking Thalia :) lol (A/N at the end)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD CHARACTERS**

**I DO Own: Jake, Isaac and Lily Conners, Alex and Christine, Liam Mikaelson, and Thalia**

* * *

****Caroline****

Caroline paced back and forth in Rebekah's room, "I mean seriously who the hell does she think she is?" Caroline asked. It had been a week already, and Caroline had just about enough of Thalia, and her sleazy outfits, and her hands all over Klaus.

"Well-" but Caroline didn't allow Rebekah to finish "I mean has she heard of clothes?", "I mean she around Liam, and he allows her to dress like that in front of him?" she continued. "Car-" "I mean seriously-" she turned around to find Davina was now in the room, and Rebekah was scrolling through her phone, Caroline snatched it out of Rebekah's hand "Hey" "aren't you listening to me?" she questioned "and when did you get here?" she asked Davina "around clothes-" Caroline waved her off.

"Why is she still here?" she asked them, they both looked at Caroline "are you going to let us speak?" they both asked at once. Caroline gave them a sheepish look and took a seat at the edge of the bed, a sad look on her face, "I mean-" "Stop!" Rebekah yelled at her. "Caroline seriously, I've never seen my brother in love with a girl" Caroline rolled her eyes "until he met you-" Rebekah became serious "I know I haven't always been the nicest person" "you mean a bitch" Caroline laughed, Rebekah mocked her laugh "yeah, well my brother may not admit it, but he does care for you Caroline, but you've never really showed it back".

Caroline nodded then gave Rebekah a smile "I know, it's not fair". "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" suggested Davina, both Caroline and Rebekah looked at Davina "oh honey how long have you been locked up" Rebekah joked.

There was a knock on the door that had the girls ending their conversation. Christine peered behind the door. "Caroline" she called out, Caroline shared one last smile with Rebekah and Davina, then went to the door where Christine waited. "Hey" "Sorry to bother you Caroline, Alex asked me to find you, you friend is asking for you." She told Caroline.

Caroline followed Christine, and found herself in a part of the house that she hadn't seen before. Christine finally came to a stop and knocked on the door. Alex opened the door, and allowed Caroline to enter while Christine waited outside. Caroline noticed two more hybrids in the room, and Jake was sitting at the edge of the bed.

Caroline could feel the tension in the room. She looked at Alex, "is it possible if we could be alone" she asked. Alex looked back and forth between Caroline and Jake, Caroline gave him a pleading look, Alex rolled his eyes. "We'll be right outside" he told her, Caroline nodded and waited for Alex and the two hybrids to leave the room.

"So-" she began awkwardly "how are you feeling?" she asked, Jake stood from the bed and took Caroline by the hands "I'm so sorry-" he said, Caroline gave his hands a little squeeze before letting go. She turned away not wanting to look at him. "It will never be the same between us Jake" she said, as she turned to face him, he nodded understanding why they would never be. "What you did-" he stopped her "I know Care, I don't expect you to ever forgive me-" he took her hand again "but I will help-" he told her "with you, Klaus, anything-" he waved his free hand around the room "I am yours to command" said Jake as he brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Am I interrupting something?" came Klaus annoyed tone. Caroline pulled her hand away quickly "you weren't-" she said nervously "it's nothing" Jake straightened getting into a military stance, Klaus eyed him up, then began looking between him and Caroline, his eyes stopped at Jake, "Alex here tells-" Klaus looked over at Alex, then back to Jake "that you want to help us-" Klaus got up into Jake's face, "but you see mate I have a hard time believing that-" "Klaus" Caroline pulled Klaus by the arm "stop being a dick, he says he'll help" she warned.

Klaus chuckled "love you are in no position to be making demands-".

****Jake****

Jake could feel the tension between Caroline and Klaus. "Caroline don't-" Jake whispered, "yes Caroline-" Klaus mimicked "Don't!" he warned her. Jake stayed in his military stance as Klaus turned back to face him "how do I know you aren't here because of Marcel?" He questioned, Jake looked at Caroline, and Klaus followed his gaze, "I've given my service to Caroline-" he looked back at Klaus, "I am hers to command" Klaus was up in his face again.

"Alex, take Caroline back to her room" "No-" Caroline fought "I'm not going-" Klaus turned to face her "go-" he whispered " Caroline looked past Klaus to look at Jake, then she looked back at Klaus "just go, I'll have Alex get you when I'm done" he told her calmly. "You won't hurt him" Klaus didn't answer her, but the look he must of given her must have been comforting, because she gave him a small smile before she left.

Klaus didn't face him as he spoke; he stood facing the door Caroline just walked out of. "Would you do anything for her?" Jake heard Klaus question, "anything" answered Jake with no hesitation, "would you die for her?" asked Klaus, Jake didn't need to think about it, because he knew if ever there came a day, he would sacrifice his life for hers.

"Yes-" he paused "I will lay my life down for her, if needed, I owe her" he told Klaus. Klaus turned to finally face him, a grim expression on his face as he looked Jake up and down, "you love her" he stated, Jake shook his head no, but answered "yes-" he took a moment to think "I do, I do care for her, and maybe I do have deeper feelings for her-" "but?" Klaus asked as Jake paused again.

"But I am not the one she wants, nor needs" Klaus's face scrunched up "how so?" he asked, "I am not a blind man, I see the way you look at her-" he began "I saw her purest smile as she talked about your drawing-" Klaus looked at him wanting to smile, but he didn't show any emotion, but Jake could see the sparkle in his eyes at that knowledge. "But like you I have demons, I have a dark side-" Jake began to tell Klaus his life, how before he was turned, he was a deadly killer already, he was trained to kill, that was and still is, all he knew. "You see, the Jake Caroline knew in Chicago-" he paused "was a role he is dead." He dropped his military stance, and became serious "I have never in all my life known anyone that made me feel the way she did-"

"So why not try again, she knows the real you now" Klaus pushed, Jake got up in Klaus's face "like I said I ain't blind-" Jake looked Klaus up and down "and if you are too blind to see it then you don't deserve her either." Jake told him as a matter of a fact, Klaus eased off, "she isn't to know that you are watching her" Klaus spoke "excuse me?" asked Jake, Klaus looked at him with all seriousness "I know that look too-" Klaus told him "you won't make the same mistake of letting her get hurt" Jake shook his head "I will kill anyone who dare hurt her" Klaus nodded his head "good-" he stuck out his hand "so we have an agreement mate-" Jake shook his hand "you are to watch her, and protect her. If she leaves the house you will follow, unnoticed, unless of course she asks for your company" Klaus smiled.

"As I vowed to Caroline, I will do to you, I vow to protect her until my last breath, and my alliance belongs to her." In that moment Klaus and Jake had an understanding, and a new bond.

****Klaus** **

Klaus left Jakes room and began his walk towards Caroline's room. As much as he wanted to hate Jake, he couldn't. Klaus had a new respect towards the guy, and he felt better that Caroline would be better watched. With Liam he barely had time to keep tabs on her, and as much as he trusted his hybrids, he didn't feel they knew what Caroline meant to him, but Jake did, and Jake would never let anything hurt her in Klaus's absence.

Klaus stopped at Liam's room, he nodded at the two hybrids he kept at the door, Sophie was there, in the rocking chair next to his crib, with a book in hand. Sophie paid no attention to him as he walked up to Liam's crib and checked on his son.

Suddenly there was a sound of glass shattering, Sophie stood, "stay here" he told her and ran out the door where he found Alex and Jake in a ready stance, Klaus nodded to his hybrids, signalling them to stand guard. Another glass shattered, Klaus and his men hurried because the sound came from Caroline's room.

****Caroline****

Caroline began to pace in her room, she knew Jake would be safe, she saw it in Klaus's eyes, he wasn't going to hurt Jake. "What is it about you-" Caroline turned around to see Thalia standing in her doorway, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as Thalia shut the door behind her.

Thalia smiled as she walked around Caroline, eyeing her up and down. Caroline was beginning to get irritated. "What do you want?" she demanded, Thalia's bright blue eyes stared into Caroline's eyes. "What does Klaus see in you?" Thalia asked again, Caroline looked at Thalia in disbelief and then smiled "maybe he likes the challenge".

"Mmmm, Sas, I like it" Thalia drawled. Caroline rolled her eyes, "is there something you needed?" she asked, Thalia shook her head "no, I just wanted to see if I had anything to worry about with you-" Caroline gave her a confused look "worry about what?" "Nothing-" said Thalia, Thalia was in Caroline's face, she was in her personal space, Thalia ran a hand down Caroline's face "you wouldn't know what to do with a man like him" Thalia giggled.

_That's it. _Thought Caroline, with all her strength she pushed Thalia away sending her flying into the wall, the picture that was being hung there fell to the ground shattering the glass. Thalia composed herself a smile on her face and her once sky blue eyes flashed a bright white. Caroline stepped back "what the fuck are you?".

Thalia advanced towards Caroline, Caroline couldn't take her eyes off of Thalia's, and before she knew it Thalia had her by the neck and off the ground. "What...are...you" Caroline ask between breathes, Thalia' eye continued to glow white as she stared at Caroline "you're going to wish you never did that sweet heart" she drawled, before Caroline knew what was going on Thalia had her lips locked on hers, but it was nothing like any other kiss Caroline had ever felt, Caroline's eyes went wide, as she felt her life slipping away.

Caroline struggled to escape with what little life she had, but before she knew it everything went black.

****Davina****

Davina flew Caroline's room door open and came to a stop as she saw Caroline's lifeless body on the ground Thalia looked up with a menacing smile on her face. "Caroline!" Davina shouted with all her power she flew Thalia into the wall mirror, shards of glass shattered to the ground, Davina rushed towards Caroline, but came to a stop, when she noticed Thalia move.

Thalia slowly rose from the floor her now white eyes burning bright, Davina didn't have time to ask what she was, as Thalia charged for Davina, but she threw her again with more power this time.

"What the hell-" came the sound of Klaus voice, but Davina kept focused on Thalia. "Don't let her close to you" she heard voices from behind her shout, "no, ya think" she countered back.

****Jake****

Jake came to a stop when he saw Caroline motionless on the ground, Klaus came to a stop too. Jake saw Davina holding back "Thalia" he whispered at the exact moment he and Klaus shouted for Davina to not let Thalia get close. Jake looked at Klaus "get her out of here" he pointed to Caroline, Klaus shook his head "you have no idea what you're getting yourself into mate" Jake looked at him with an irritated look. "I know what she is" Klaus looked surprised by that, "I also know she works for Marcel" at that moment Thalia hissed "Jake" "get them out of here, I'll handle her" he told Klaus once more, Alex grabbed Davina while Klaus picked Caroline off the ground.

Thalia smiled at him and squared off once they were closed into the room. "Oh Jakey what have you done?" She asked "What are you doing here Thalia?" she laughed "to kill you of course-" she paused "or your girlfriend-" she put her hand to her mouth "ops, is she Klaus's girlfriend now?" she laughed "I can't tell".

He was about to speak, but she stopped him "you know Marcel isn't going to stop till he has Davina back-" she told him "so he sent you?" he questioned, she shrugged "well you know what they say, don't send a man to do a woman's job" she sauntered towards him, "she tasted good too" she smiled.

Jake advanced towards her, but she was quick, thanks to Caroline. When Jake went left she went right, as he kept missing his shot she began to laugh "give up" she told him, and just in that moment he found his opening, he tackled her to the ground, he didn't believe in hitting women but in this moment those rules didn't apply, he swung once, and knocked her out cold, but she needed to be chained, "Alex!" he called out, Jake took his eyes away for a second and found himself on his ass. "Haven't you heard-" she slammed his head, and he felt his life being drained as her eyes began to glow "never take your eyes off your opponent".

Jake began to push off but his strength was already leaving him, and then he heard a sound he hadn't heard in years, the growl of a wolf. Thalia's eyes stopped glowing as she looked up and found herself face to face with the werewolf. _But wait _he thought, there's no full moon tonight.

****Caroline****

Caroline felt something wet at her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw Klaus talking to Alex _wait _she thought _is that Jake?_, but before she could get a better look the darkness claimed her.

Caroline became hot, as she felt hands begin to travel up her thigh, "mmmm" she moaned as she opened her legs wider, as she felt those hands travel higher, her breath became heavy as she felt her clit being teased by a finger, "more" she said in a raspy voice, she felt another finger, she sucked in a breath as she felt those finger penetrate her, she moaned louder.

"Caroline" she heard Klaus voice, "yes-" she moaned again "more" "Caroline wake up" Caroline became confused, she wanted to keep going, she began to grind against those magical fingers.

Caroline began to shake "Caroline wake up!" Caroline shot up, with a scream of pleasure escaping her lips. Caroline opened her eyes to see Klaus looking at her with a devilish look. "What happened?" she asked in between breaths, "you just felt the aftereffects of a succubus, love."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you like the little twist of Thalia :)**

**Please Review :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Big Thanks to my Beta for getting chapter 17 back to me so fast :)**

**I'd like to thank those who are new to following and fav'd my story :) I'd also like to thank those who are still leaving reviews. **

**So due to the reviews decreasing, I'm thinking of just doing 3 short stories for Elijah, Rebekah and Liam (I'm not sure yet, let me know what you think) Also there is only a few chapters left for this story :(**

**So in this chapter you will see a hint of Liam's abilities :) **

**Please enjoy & don't forget to REVIEW! :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO CHARACTERS**

**I Do Own: Jake, Isaac and Lily Conners, Alex and Christine, Liam Mikaelson, Thalia**

* * *

****Bonnie****

Bonnie had been following Silas around for weeks, and she had nothing to show for it, all he kept talking about was feeling a new power, but that didn't help because she felt it too. She knew whatever the power was, it wasn't in Mystic Falls. Bonnie felt the pull of Jeremy trying to summon her. Bonnie had been ignoring him for the past week trying to figure out Silas's deal.

Silas looked in her direction, staring. Bonnie had gotten use to it. The first time he did made Bonnie freak out, she thought he could see her, but he couldn't he could only feel her presences, "I know you're there Bonnie" he said. Bonnie stayed for a moment more, then she gave in to Jeremy's pull.

Bonnie found herself in Jeremy's room at the Salvatore home. Jeremy was pacing murmuring to himself "Bonnie where are you?" "hey Jer!" she smiled, Jeremy stopped at the sound of her voice, and stared at her in disbelief "where the hell have you been?" she gave him an apologetic look "I'm sorry, I've been following Silas, seeing if he knows anything about this power I've been feeling" she explained.

"Yeah well I think I have an idea" said Jeremy, Bonnie became curious, "how so?" "well you've been back for a few weeks now right?" she nodded, "well I just overheard Elena talking to Damon, Caroline's in New Orleans-" "what does Caroline have to do with this?" she asked, confused. "She's with Klaus in New Orleans-" she gave him a look to urge him to get on with his story, "Klaus has a son, weeks old." Bonnie vanished into thin air, she knew the source of the power wasn't coming from Mystic Falls, she was going to see if New Orleans was in fact the source, and kill this power before Silas got his hands on it.

****Marcel****

Marcel drove his dick deeper into the woman below him, her moans urging him to continue, her hands travelled from his hips to grip onto his ass, as she pulled him closer to her "more" she moaned, he began to fucker her harder, letting his dick go deeper into her pussy, as she screamed with pleasure he eased down placing his mouth onto her protruding nipple, he sucked on it letting his tongue glide over teasing her, he began to leave a trail of kisses up her chest, and then her neck.

He was about to explode, he needed a release, "don't stop" he heard her cry, as he pulled his dick back and slammed it back into her pussy his fangs sunk into her neck. She screamed in both pleasure and pain, he felt her orgasm, as her pussy clenched around his dick triggering his own release, he retracted his fangs from her neck as his scream of pleasure left his lips.

The woman below him looked at him with fear. He licked the blood off his lips "don't worry dear-" he smiled "you won't remember a thing" Marcel sealed up her wounds, and sent her on her way. A few minutes later came a knock on his door. He reluctantly opened it, the smile from his face disappearing, "what are you doing here?" he asked "There are wolves!" shouted Thalia as she entered his room. "What are you talking about?" he asked her "I got rid of them years ago" she got in his face "well then you fucked with the wrong original" she told him, "because I found out they're not your ordinary werewolf, these fuckers are hybrids" he gave her a confused look "which means they don't need a full moon to turn idiot." she looked at him in defeat "I can't influence an animal Marcel, my gifts won't work on them" "So you tried to use it on Klaus?" he asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did, the first night I was there I tried it" she shook her head with disappointment, "before he was a hybrid I had him in the palm of my hand-" she began to look at her hands as if they were damaged. "He didn't even want me-" she looked at Marcel with disgust. "Yeah he looked at me as a man would, but my gift of lust, that drive that I have to make a man want me-" she began to touch herself, making Marcel hard, again "beg for me-" she drawled as she continued to touch her body, walking seductively over to him "that yearning that my powers bring out" she was inches from his lips, and he wanted to taste her.

She pulled away a bored look on her face "that look you have in your eyes and feeling you have" she pointed out "he didn't have those" she shook her head "he's a hybrid Marcel, the animal within them won't allow them to feel my power" she exclaimed.

The frustration turned into a smile, "I did however get to use Caroline, and boy oh boy does she have some dirty thoughts of Klaus" "had" he corrected her "you did kill her in the process right?" he asked, she had a disappointed look on her face, that pissed Marcel off "Tell me-" he yelled "that you at least killed somebody" he asked calmly.

She shook her head no, Marcel grabbed her by the arms and had her against the wall "then what news do you have for me other than disappointment and defeat" he asked through gritted teeth. Thalia's eyes glowed white, and he instantly let her go, "you better think twice before you lay your hands on me again" she warned. Marcel began to pace in frustration "so what did you learn" he asked "he has a dozen hybrids-" she said with irritation "Jakes alive" she gave a sly smile, "he seems to be on Klaus's side, Marcel gritted his teeth at that knowledge. Thalia smiled "and he has a bouncing baby boy." Marcel looked at her like she was crazy, "he can't have children." She shrugged her shoulders "well there was a baby there in his room when I got there, they moved him to his own room that night, but the child is Klaus's" she told him. "His room is next to Klaus's, two hybrids stand guard at the door, and there is always someone in the room-" she paused as she walked around him "I say we go when Sophie is keeping an eye on him, we can take his son" she told him with a smile.

Marcel returned the smile as he listened to Thalia's plan, kidnapping Klaus's son could be the answer to all his problems.

****Klaus****

Klaus felt Caroline's movement on the bed, and slowly came awake, Caroline had been sleeping with him since her room was destroyed, and due to Thalia using her succubus gifts on Caroline, Caroline was still going through some of the aftereffects, but it had died down from the first couple of nights. Klaus remembered the first night, he was sitting in his chair waiting for her to wake when he noticed her hand move, he was relieved knowing she was okay, but then her hands began to travel up her thighs and between her legs as she began to play with herself Klaus watched knowing he should stop it but couldn't pull himself to do it. He cursed Thalia for using her gift on Caroline, but he knew he only had himself to blame, he should've kicked out Thalia the moment she spoke.

The second night was worse because she now knew that there was an aftereffect from a succubus and still she wanted him in the room with her, he woke up on the floor because in the middle of the night he woke to her straddling him, trying desperately to get his pants off. The third night he slipped away to Liam's room due to her moaning. He was tired, and all he wanted was sleep. "Klaus" he heard Caroline, he turned to face her; she smiled at him "thanks," he smiled at her "for what love?" He asked.

She pulled the covers up to hide a smile "everything-" she moved closer to him, and placed a hand on his cheek, "for Jake-" she said as she placed a light kiss on his neck, he shivered with pleasure "Caroline, love, I don't think the-" "I know what I'm doing" she told him sternly, she pulled away, and stared at him with wanting eyes, "you've allowed Jake to stay, even with what he's done-" her hand began to travel from his neck to his chest, his breaths became more rapid. Caroline sat up and loomed over him, she bent down and kissed him on the neck again, "Caroline" he breathed, Caroline threw one leg over him to straddle him, and began to trail kisses from his neck to his chest.

Klaus stopped her even though his instincts were telling him no. "Caroline love, I don't think Thalia's gifts worn off." he said in a husky voice. Caroline had a seductive smile on her face. "Thalia-" she brought herself up to his ear so she could whisper, "no longer controls my thoughts, or actions" Klaus was not ready when he felt a grip on his hard, throbbing dick. Klaus head kicked back into the pillow as she began to stroke him through his clothes. "Caro-" Caroline cut him off with a hot, passionate kiss, her tongue darted out, and Klaus couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his arms around her body and began to pump his dick into every stroke she delivered. These clothes needed to come off.

As if she were reading his mind Caroline sat up, and took off her shirt, Klaus couldn't help but stare at her breast. He sat up and buried his face between her breasts as he began; kissing his way up to her neck. "God Caroline-" he said into her neck, his hands travelled down to find her pants still on "take it off" she moaned, she didn't need to ask him twice, he wasn't gentle with it, he tore it off. Caroline did the same to his own clothing.

He wanted to be inside of her, but before he got the chance she pushed him back onto the mattress. Caroline loomed over him and slowly brought her lips down on his. She kissed him slowly, and he felt her pussy grind on his dick with every kiss. Her lips left his as he felt her by his neck, his chest, and his hips. Klaus held his breath as he felt her go lower. He looked down just as she gripped his cock, and stroked it once, he hissed in pleasure as he watched her, control him. Caroline stared up at him as she lowered her lips down onto the tip of his cock.

****Caroline****

Caroline couldn't believe the size of him, he was huge and she wasn't sure if he'd fit in her mouth. Caroline didn't let that fear show, she was in control, and she wanted to dominate him. She stuck out her tongue and licked the tip of his head, she watched him, watch her as she slowly took his cock into her mouth, Klaus hissed with pleasure and his eyes began to glow yellow.

Caroline moaned around his cock, she felt Klaus's fingers against her scalp as he pulled back her hair and lifted her head off of his cock with a pop, Klaus stared at her through hooded glowing yellow eyes, "you keep doing that, and I won't last much longer" he growled, Caroline bit her lip seductively, he pulled her up to him and kissed her lips, causing her to nip her lip, drawing blood, Klaus pulled away and slowly licked up the blood. "I want more" he whispered into her neck, as he laid kisses trailing to her throat "I've been wanting-".

Caroline stopped him. "I wasn't done with you down there" she drawled, Caroline slowly backed away and watched as his hands gripped the sheets on the bed, his yellow orbs seemed to have shined brighter the closer her mouth got to his cock. Caroline licked her lips, and she heard a rumble within him. Caroline lowered her mouth, and took his cock into her mouth, she stroke him with her hand as she took him as deep as she could into her mouth, she came back up and played with the tip of his head with her tongue.

A roar of pleasure came from Klaus and before she knew it she was on her back, legs spread wide. A shot of pleasure made her pussy clench as those yellow orbs stared at her with a type of ownership. She watched as he lowered his head and then she felt his tongue lick her clit she grind against his tongue with each stroke he did, she moaned with pleasure as she felt a finger penetrate her and then another.

"Klaus" she moaned, Klaus slowly kissed his way up, taking his time, and worshiping every part of her. "Caroline-" he said into her neck "are you sure about this love?" He asked, Caroline stared into his eyes and slide her hand down his body she gripped his cock and he growled with pleasure those yellow glowed again. She placed the tip of his head at her entrance "I want you" she whispered, although Caroline could see the animal within him wanted to devour her, he didn't. Klaus slowly slide his dick within her pussy, his growl deepened each time he slid deeper within her.

Caroline moaned as her pussy adjusted to his size. Caroline pushed her head deeper into the pillow with each thrust Klaus delivered; she could feel her climax building, wanting a release. "Klaus" she screamed as she felt her orgasm nearing. A loud roar vibrated the room along with Caroline's cry of pleasure, as they both found their release. Klaus's eyes were burning yellow as he looked down at her with a wanting hunger. "Caroline-" as if she knew what he wanted, because secretly she wanted it too, a bond that she never had with any other man, a ritual that was secret to vampires. Caroline had hidden her feelings for him for far too long, and over the weeks, months, even before he had allowed Tyler to return Caroline knew she had a connection with him. What she was about to do would deepen their connection. Caroline bit into her wrist drawing blood, Klaus fangs popped out at the sight of that. "Caroline" she could hear the worry in his voice.

Caroline brought her wrist up to his mouth, then turned her head into his own wrist, she grazed her fang along it before she sank her fangs into his wrist, she drank and he followed suit, she felt his dick get hard inside of her as he drank, he pumped into her with each suck of blood, and Caroline was right with him.

Caroline had tasted Klaus blood before, but it was never intimate as it was now. They had bonded as mates would; they both released each other's wrist as another orgasm came.

****Klaus****

"You can't leave love" said Klaus as he grabbed Caroline by the wrist bringing her back onto the bed, she giggled "I'm going to check on Liam" she told him as she gave him a kiss. He reluctantly let her go, "I'll be there in a few minutes" he told her. She gave him one more smile before she slipped out the door.

Klaus fell back onto his bed in pure bliss. He could still smell Caroline on his sheets and they were mixed with his own scent. He's had sex many times throughout the centuries, Thalia a succubus being one of them, and never had he felt like how he did now, they had been lost in each other for hours, making love, he brought his fingers to his lips, he still couldn't believe the bound she had performed with him. Yes he had tasted Caroline's blood, but it was out of anger, revenge.

Caroline had allowed him to bond with her the way vampires do, by sharing each other's blood. Klaus wanted more of her she tasted of fine aged wine with sweet honey. Klaus knew he would never let her go now, not ever.

****Caroline****

Caroline shut the door behind her and let her head ease back against the door; she smiled a private smile, as she felt like a high school girl with a crush. Caroline brought her fingers to her lips as she remembered the taste of him. She had tasted Klaus before but it tasted nothing like it did last night. The passion they shared, and the bound she had performed. Caroline became wet as she thought about the things they had done.

Klaus had worshipped her body like no man ever did, and she wanted more of him and his blood, she wanted no one but him.

"Caroline" Caroline straightened at the call of her name; she smiled "Jake" he looked over her with a smile. "You are glowing with beauty" he told her, if Caroline could blush she would've in that moment.

"I take it that you and Klaus" he eyed her, and she smiled "that's none of your business-" she whacked him playfully "I'm happy for you Caroline" he told her, Caroline threw her arms around Jake for a hug, and he returned the gesture. "I'm glad you're on our side" she told him, Jake gave her a smile "me too" Caroline excused herself and made her way to Liam's room.

****Bonnie****

Bonnie watched as the women left the room, the power she felt when she reached New Orleans had magnified, and as she stood in the room, with the little boy, that looked to be months old, she could feel the power coming off of him. Bonnie couldn't believe that something so tiny and cute could harness so much evil.

She looked into the crib and the little child looked up and stared right at her, he smiled. Bonnie knew what she needed to do, she had to kill him. The little boy stood in his crib and brought a hand up to her, Bonnie leaned in and closed her eyes and smiled, she swore she could feel the warmth of his tiny hand against her cheek, the little boy laughed in his baby way.

Bonnie returned a laugh, "I'm sorry" she whispered to him. "Bonnie?" Bonnie straightened and turned around to see Caroline with a shocked look on her face, "Bonnie!" Exclaimed Caroline excitedly as she ran to her with a hug. Bonnie became shocked and pulled away from her. "You can see me?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Big Thanks to my Beta :) WildWriter95, she is the greatest :) thanks a bunch love :)**

**Also a big Thank You to all those who are new to following my story and to those who are still following :) For all the reviews :) you guys are amazing :)**

**So I'm sad to say this story is coming to its end :( I have 2 chapters to post, that will lead into my other two stories :) (where you will see more Klaroline) ;) I will give a hint to the next two chapters :)**

**Chapter 19 will be an ending to one problem, and an opening to more problems lol (Kalijah and Mabekah) and will end in Caroline's POV :')**

**Chapter 20 will take place 18 years into the future and will be in Liam's POV. **

**As for my Kalijah and Mabekah stories I'm not sure if I'll make it a full story or short stories yet. But with the ending of Chapter 20 I will post the 1st chapter for 'It's our turn (Elijah's story)'**

**I had a review asking about Stefan :/ and Mystic Falls and due to not having time to update my blog I'll answer it here. **

**-With this story I wanted to focus on Klaus and Caroline and his problems (Marcel) BUT I did not forget about Mystic Falls they will actually be in my next two stories :)**

**I hope I got everything :/**

**Please enjoy! & don't forget to REVIEW! please :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD or TO CHARACTERS**

**I do own: Jake, Isaac and Lily Conners, Alex and Christine, Liam Mikaelson, and Thalia **

* * *

****Caroline****

Caroline gave Bonnie a weird look "of course I can see you, why wouldn't I?" Caroline went to give Bonnie another hug when Bonnie stopped her "Bonnie what's wrong? And where have you been? I've been calling you and leaving messages-" "Caroline I was dead!" Bonnie yelled, Caroline shook her head, "No Jeremy said-" "what I told him to tell you guys" Bonnie interrupted, she gave Caroline an apologetic look "I didn't want you guys to worry about-" Caroline wrapped her arms around Bonnie "don't you ever do something like that again" she told her.

Caroline and Bonnie both had tears in their eyes. "So how can I see you?"" Asked Caroline, she wiped the tears from her eyes, Bonnie shrugged her shoulders "the baby, I let him touch me; I thought it was in my head when I could feel his warmth, but-" Caroline and Bonnie both looked towards Liam. Caroline went to his crib and picked him up.

Liam made his baby sounds as he smiled, Caroline smiled at him. "This is Liam" she told Bonnie, Bonnie looked between the two of them and it was in that moment Caroline saw a shift in Bonnie's eyes. Caroline brought Liam closer to her when Bonnie took a step towards them.

"Bonnie why are you here?" questioned Caroline. Bonnie did not hide the truth "he has power Caroline, great power-" she paused "I felt it in Mystic Falls-" Caroline could see the worry in Bonnie's eyes "and I'm not the only one that felt it-" she warned "Silas feels it too" she told Caroline.

"Caroline I was sent here-" "to kill him" Caroline finished, as she brought Liam closer to her. Caroline looked at Bonnie "I can't let you do that" she told her, "Caroline you don't-" "No!" she exclaimed "you don't know. He doesn't have to be evil, he could use his gifts for good" Caroline explained "his father Care-" "does not define him" Caroline countered "he is a new life Bonnie, he could-" she paused "he can do good, he will. I believe he will" Caroline told her.

Caroline looked down at Liam who was now cuddle up close to her chest, hiding his face with her strands of hair, he peeked up at her, and Caroline smiled "I can't let you do it Bonnie, you don't see what I see" she looked up at Bonnie "Caroline, Silas. Silas can feel his power-" she looked at Liam "he's coming for him Care and-" "is he on his way now?" asked Caroline. Bonnie shook her head no "he hasn't figured it out yet, but Care-" "we'll protect him" said Caroline sternly.

"Care, Silas-" "I won't let Silas have him, or hurt him" Bonnie began to pace in front of her "Care do you even know what he is capable of?" Caroline looked at Liam with wonder, "I know he is a hybrid, unlike Klaus he doesn't need a doppelganger, Davina believes he will create a new type of hybrid, and she too feels the power around him" she whispered the last part. "I wasn't talking about him" she pointed at Liam "I was talking about Silas" she stopped pacing and her fingers to her temple "he can also bring the dead back" she whispered to Caroline.

Caroline gave her a confused look "Care I was dead, his touch brought me back" she nodded towards Liam "I just witnessed Silas controlling all of Mystic Falls" Caroline gasped "imagine what he will do once he learns what Liam can do" Bonnie looked back at Liam, then back to Caroline "he has to die Care".

Caroline held Liam close, "you need to leave Bonnie" "Care-" "Go Bonnie!" She shouted "don't come back unless you're here to help" Caroline whispered, then she turned away giving Bonnie her back.

****Bonnie** **

Bonnie turned to leave but realized she could no longer vanish, she was about to turn back around to tell Caroline when the door opened. Klaus entered the room and stopped when he saw her, he smirked "Bonnie Bennett" he walked around her to join Caroline and Liam, Liam made a cooing sound as his father approached. Bonnie watched as Klaus smiled at his son before he looked back at her. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, "she was just leaving" said Caroline, she smiled at Klaus, Klaus smile vanished he saw the exchange between them.

"Love is-" "everything is fine" she interrupted, "she just needs a ride back to Mystic Falls" she told him, she smiled at Klaus "maybe Jake can take her" Klaus shook his head, as he looked at Caroline with concern. Klaus turned his attention back to Bonnie, "let's see who is available to take you" he told her, he led her out but Bonnie stopped as she reached the door. "I'm sorry Care" she whispered then slipped out with Klaus following right behind. "What's going on witch?" he asked as they entered the living room.

Bonnie didn't bother holding anything back, "your son needs to die" she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest, Klaus's eyes became wide at her statement "is that so dear?" He asked. "I thought you had died?" He asked a little confused, as he began to pour himself a drink. Bonnie looked at him with shock, "how did you know" she whispered, Klaus gave a flat smile. "Young Jeremy Gilbert informed my brother of your death the last time he visited Mystic Falls" he told her.

"I must go back" she told him eagerly, he took a sip of his drink, "how are you here Bonnie?" He demanded, she huffed out a breathe "your son brought me back-" he looked at her as if she were joking, she rolled her eyes "all I know is that, I came here a ghost, he touched me, and the next thing I knew Caroline could see me. Touch me" she explained.

Two young women, one she remembered from Liam's nursery, along with Rebekah entered the room, "Klaus I felt a strong power being used in this area while we were out, I-" the young girl that was speaking stopped as she noticed Bonnie, she smiled at Bonnie "you're a witch" she glowed "and she's supposed to be dead" countered Klaus, the young women looked back at him "don't be a dick" she warned, Klaus shook his head with laughter "it's true love" "Davina he's telling the truth" spoke Rebekah.

Rebekah looked at Bonnie with sadness, "Matt has been calling, their all worried" Rebekah told Bonnie. Bonnie looked down at her tangled hands "I need to go back" she whispered to no one in particular. "I'll take her back" piped Rebekah, Klaus gave an unsure look. "Why" he asked, "that's none of your business" said Rebekah, she looked back at Bonnie "let's go" she told her.

****Davina****

"What do you mean he brought her back?" Asked Davina, throwing her hands in the air, Klaus shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "I'm glad you're so calm about this" she told him all irritated. Davina stopped talking as she noticed the witch Bonnie was back standing in the doorway.

"I felt his power from Mystic Falls" she told them, she stopped and stared at Klaus "Silas feels him too" Klaus was paying attention now, as he placed his drink down on the end table. "He doesn't know where it's coming from-" she paused "but you know he won't give up-" she continued to stare at Klaus with warning "before I left I witnessed him control all of Mystic Falls" "What?" came Rebekah's voice from behind Bonnie, Bonnie turned around to nod at Rebekah, she was biting her lip when she turned back around to face Klaus.

"Imagine what he would do once he finds out what your son is capable of" she warned him, they share a moment of silence, as if they had a silent conversation with their eyes, slowly Bonnie backed away with Rebekah following behind asking questions as they walk out the door.

Davina crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Klaus to compose himself. All humour was gone, his lips were in a flat line "What?" he said with irritation, no doubt feeling her stare "whose Silas?" She asked, Klaus murmured something under his breathe, picked up his drink and shot it back, he looked at Davina with no emotions "he's someone you don't want to meet-" he had a grim look on his face when he looked at her, and Davina felt a chill of fear at his look. "He's more powerful than even you love".

****Marcel****

Marcel peeked through the drapes and watched Caroline with the child. "Who's with him?" asked Thalia, Marcel looked over his shoulder to find Thalia straddling the male that was staying in the hotel room they were in. He rolled his eyes and went back to watching Caroline. "Caroline is with him." He told her. He heard movement, a groan of disapproval, and then he felt her presences behind him.

"We can take her" she purred, a sly smile crept on his face; he wanted to take them both there was no doubt about that. Then he would be able to take his revenge on both Klaus and Jake. "Yes" he told her. Together they left out the window and across the way to the child's terrace. They were about to make their move when they heard the door open, then shut. They both listened to see if they could recognize who the new arrival was.

"Hey Care-" came a voice they both recognized, they smiled at each other, a devilish smile. They revealed themselves, and both Jake and Caroline looked up when they saw their shadows. Thalia hummed "sweet Caroline-" she drawled "you're humming of sex" Thalia tilted her and looked her over "he's good isn't he" she giggled, when Caroline gave her a look of disgust, Jake put himself in front of Caroline and the child. "Caroline go" he told her, Marcel smiled "oh she ain't going anywhere" he warned "Thalia" he looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, Thalia winked and sauntered over to the door, watching Caroline with glowing white eyes, she licked her lips slowly, as she inhaled Caroline while passing.

Caroline jumped back "ewww gross" said Caroline as she clutched the baby closer to her. "God, I can smell him on you-" Thalia began to touch herself "Thalia!" exclaimed Marcel, he looked at her sternly "compose yourself-" he smiled back at Jake and Caroline "we have business to attend to".

Marcel advanced on Jake, as Thalia did the same towards Caroline. Marcel and Jake were neck and neck, throw for throw. Marcel knew Jake was deadly, but so was he, and he had a few years on him too. Jake broke away and snapped a wooden piece off of the crib. They began to circle each other. The door to the nursery was thrown open, Klaus and three other stood in the doorway every single one of them had yellow glowing eyes, like Klaus. "Crap" he said under his breath, he was about to make a run for it, when he found himself face to face with Klaus, Klaus had his hand around his throat in a flash., and then just like that he felt a searing pain on his neck, as he felt Klaus's canines sink in.

Klaus let him go, and smiled a deadly smile, he lowered himself to the floor so he could be at eye level with Marcel. "Did you honestly think you could pull this off mate?" he looked over at Thalia, who was being held by a tall muscular male with shaggy hair, his eyes flashed yellow when Marcel looked at him.

Marcel looked back at Klaus as he held his neck _I'm dying _he thought, Klaus motioned to the other two men that were in the room. "Lock him downstairs" he told them, without a word they picked up Marcel from off the ground and began to drag him out. "Wait!" shouted Marcel "you have to cure me" he begged, Klaus arched an eyebrow at him "do I now? And why is that? you come to my home-" he extended his arms "try to pull a half ass attack, I'm guessing because Thalia" he cupped Thalia's chin and she yanked it away instantly, Klaus smiled "told you about my son" Klaus was now by Caroline, who was still holding the baby in her arms, and was trying to calm him down. Klaus brushed a strand of hair out her face, Marcel watched as they shared a moment.

Marcel had never saw Klaus have this kind of reaction towards anyone, and he wouldn't have believed it unless he saw it with his own eyes. Without taking his eyes off Caroline Klaus told his men to take him away, Marcel struggled frantically "no...no" he begged as Klaus became out of sight.

****Klaus****

Klaus stared into Caroline's eyes "are you okay?" He asked once Marcel's screams had died, she nodded her, and gave a small smile. Liam's cries began to soften. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "go wait in my room" he whispered, he gazed into her eyes seeing a hint of fear, "Jake" he called out not taking his eyes off Caroline.

Jake moved to Caroline's side, Caroline was looking down at Liam, when Klaus looked up at Jake, Jake nodded once, then placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder "come Caroline" she looked up and smiled at Jake then turned back to Klaus, she went on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss, which surprised him "thank you" she whispered, as she pulled away. Klaus brought his fingers to his lips as he watched Caroline leave with Jake.

"You have got to be kidding me" he heard the annoyed voice of Thalia. Klaus became serious before he turned to face her. "Thalia" he drawled, Klaus smiled at her to looked at Alex who had a grip on her. "Feisty isn't she" he laughed to Alex, Alex returned a laugh of his own, a rumble of pure satisfaction. "What am I going to do to you Thalia?" He questioned, "You hurt Caroline, the last time you were here" he shook his head mockingly in disapproval, she huffed "please, by the smell of her you should be thanking me" she tried to pull away but, Alex didn't budge.

Klaus smirked at her response "oh it was entertaining getting her back, no question there" he mused. He tilted his head as he looked her over. "I could really use you Thalia, but you made it difficult to trust you" he told her. Christine entered the room, the sight of Thalia making her eyes glow yellow. Thalia failed at another attempt to be free of Alex's grip. Klaus backed away slowly.

He watched as Christine sauntered over to Thalia and Alex, she licked her lips as she got closer. Klaus smiled "have fun you two" he closed the door on his way out. Klaus chuckled to himself. Alex and Christine had a very open relationship he had found out, and he figured since Thalia wouldn't be able to use her gift on them, they could have free rein. Klaus shook his head as he remembered an image of their room, they had done a full one eighty to it, and it was now a sex chamber for them, and he could only guess that they'd be locking Thalia up in there real soon, what with all their chains and… He stopped his thoughts when he reached his door. Klaus found Jake standing by the terrace; he looked over his shoulder at the sound of the door opening. Klaus closed his door quietly when he saw Caroline fast asleep on his bed; Liam was snugged tight to her, eyes closed with a soft snore.

Klaus smiled at the sight, he walked to Jake and looked out the terrace with him. "Are you going to cure him?" asked Jake, Klaus looked him over, then went back to looking out, "I haven't decided" he told Jake simply. "And what of Thalia?" Klaus smirked "Oh I think she'll come around" Klaus could feel Jakes stare. Klaus rolled his eyes as he continued to feel Jake's gaze "Alex and Christine have her contained" he smiled; Jake gave Klaus a confused look "her gifts don't affect the hybrids" Klaus told him.

"Yeah but they affect me-" he said through gritted teeth, then got up in Klaus's face "and they affect her-" Jake had a finger jabbed at Caroline on the bed. "Thalia must go" warned Jake. Klaus let out a breath because he knew this was true. "That's why I kept you around" he eyed Jake, "you are to watch over her" "I can't protect her from a succubus, one touch and I'd be like pudding in her hands , ready to please her in any way I can" Jake shivered.

Klaus waved his hands dismissively in the air "she's taken care of for now" Klaus knew Jake didn't approve, but it was his call. Jake had no clue what Silas was capable of, and he needed all the help he could get.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: As always a BIG BIG Thank You to my Beta WildWriter95 you truly are amazing :) thanks love :)**

**Also a Thank You to new followers and Fav's and also for the reviews :) **

**I had one bad review and I do welcome them :/ but just because something happened doesn't mean it's staying that way :] **

**So we are getting to the end :) as I said this chapter will start off my next 3 stories that I've decided on making them short stories, Kalijah, Mabekah, and I've decided to do Liam's Story :) (You'll get a glimpse of him in the next chapter) In the first part for Elijah's and Rebekah's stories will rom this story I'll make it short though, and the stories will move along quickly :) to go with Liam's story as well :)**

**Hope You Enjoy this :) **

**as always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO CHARACTERS**

**I Do Own: Jake, Isaac and Lily Conners, Alex and Christine, Liam Mikaelson, Thalia**

* * *

****Alex****

Alex sat on his plush leather chair, naked and hard as a rock. He stroked himself as he watched his wife with the succubus Thalia. They had moved from Liam nursery to their room moments after Klaus left, and he felt like he had been trapped in his room for days, but he didn't mind, the animal within him still not satisfied, and by the look his wife just gave him, her's wasn't either.

Thalia's eyes glowed white; she moaned and pulled on her chains that didn't give. "I want to touch you" she moaned, Christine was lathering her breast, caressing them, making her nipples perk, all while she fingered her clit. Alex groaned his approval, as he continued to stroke himself.

"Are you going to be a good little succubus" he asked as he stood from his chair, and walked towards the bed. He rubbed Christine's back and he when he got to her ass he slapped it, Christine moaned her approval. Alex released his cock and grabbed Christine by her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. he brought up her ass, Christine immediately began to kiss at Thalia's hips, her thighs and then she slowly licked up on her clit Thalia moaned and tried to close her legs but couldn't due to the chains.

"Don't tease" she breathed, Alex watched as Christine pushed one finger and then another all the while she continued to lick, kiss and suck at Thalia's clit. Thalia's moans filled the room, Alex dropped down to his knees, and kissed his wife's sweet spot, she moaned in approval, he began to lick her tasting her sweet nectar, and it drove him wild, he pushed in one finger, and then another, the screams of both Thalia and his wife filled the room, and he smiled with satisfaction. "Alex" his wife screamed. He felt his wife's pussy clench his fingers, as he continued to thrust them into her. He felt her pussy release his finger and he got up slowly, Thalia watched him through hooded eyes as he licked his wife's juices off his fingers and sucked it dry. His eyes flashed yellow; he loved the taste of her.

Alex picked Christine off the bed before Thalia could release. They had been doing that for days, not allowing her, her own release. "No" she moaned as her eyes burned white.

Alex allowed Christine to place her feet on the ground before he released her, he sat down on his seat, and turned Christine to face Thalia as well, Christine spread her legs a little as she slowly lowered herself onto him. He hissed as he felt her pussy envelop his dick. One hand went to her clit and massaged it as he pumped into her; his other hand cupped her breast and began to squeeze in sync with his thrusts.

He looked at Thalia; she was grinding against the air, as she watched them fuck. Christine laughed with pleasure "do you want to be fucked?" She asked in a moan, Thalia could only moan a response. Alex continued to drive his cock into his wife. Christine leaned back into him which just made his dick go into her deeper, he moaned his approval. "I want to watch you fuck her" his wife drawled Alex threw his head back as his release came, he held his wife tight as he felt his seed spill into her, her pussy clenching him as her own release came.

"I surrender" they heard Thalia plea "please" she cried, Christine turned on his cock and he moaned at her movement, his cock still snug inside her. She was biting her lower lip, which always drove him wild. "She's ready for us" she smiled devilishly at him. Alex kissed his wife passionately. "Should we let her go?" He asked with a sly smile, she bit her lip again and his dick instantly became hard inside her, she moaned at the invasion. "Maybe just her feet" she winked.

****Rebekah****

_Mystic Falls_

Rebekah and Bonnie knocked on the Salvatore door, and waited Jeremy to answer the door, his face covered in bruises, "Oh my gosh Jer what happened?" asked Bonnie full of concern. Jeremy pulled away quickly from her embrace. "Bonnie" he whispered, she smiled shyly "I'm back" she said nervously. Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked past them, Rebekah came to a stop when she saw the living room was a mess. _What the hell _she thought as she saw broken glass, chairs and tables turned over, and the curtains barely hanging on the rod.

"I'll kill you!" she heard a familiar voice. Rebekah followed the sound of thumbs, and a glass shattering. "Please" she heard Elena beg, Rebekah followed the noise to the Salvatore cellar. Rebekah found Elena, Damon, and Stefan. Damon had blood soaking through his shirt, and Stefan looked sick. Rebekah rushed Stefan and had him by his neck against the wall, her fangs bared "Rebekah what are you doing?" Screamed Elena, "are you sure this is Stefan" Rebekah asked over her shoulder, "help" whined Damon by the cell door. Rebekah waited for Elena to respond. "Yes-" she cried "we pulled him out of the river this morning".

Rebekah released him and went to Damon and helped him with the door. Rebekah carelessly placed her weight against the door "what happened to you?" She asked Damon, he sunk to the floor "why don't you ask the quarterback" he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder, Rebekah looked in the cell and gasped "yup-"groaned Damon, as he slowly stood back up "All-American in there is under Silas's influence." Rebekah had her hand over her mouth, when Matt looked up and stared at her with his soulless eyes "Matt" she whispered.

His sleek blonde hair, was now tousled and dirty, his once sky blue eyes was now a midnight blue, and his hands were covered in blood.

Matt stood from the cot he was sitting on and came to the cell door, he gripped the bars on the window, Rebekah didn't even notice that she had backed away, until she hit the wall behind her "what's wrong with her" she heard Damon distantly. Rebekah's heart was slowly breaking at the sight of Matt, a slow evil smile crept on his face "I'll kill you first sweetheart".

_No _she thought _I won't let you have him Silas _before she knew what she was doing Rebekah stuck her arm through the window and grabbed Matt's neck and slammed his head into the door. "No!" she heard Elena shout, "what's going on here" asked Jeremy and Bonnie at the foot of the stairs. Rebekah pushed Damon out of the way and slowly opened the door, Matt laid unmoving on the ground, but she heard his breathing "Why'd you do that" Damon groaned as he held onto his side. "Caroline was under his influence and I slapped her to get her out of it" she told him. "So you slam his head into the door?" He asked a hint of confusion in his tone. Rebekah went down on her knees and brought Matt's head onto her lap, and combed her fingers through his hair. "I couldn't stand seeing him like that" she murmured. Rebekah heard the door shut behind her, "call us when he wakes" she heard Damon say along with retreating footsteps.

****Klaus****

_New Orleans_

Klaus groaned in his sleep as he felt Caroline's ass against his morning erection, he heard her moan, as she wiggled her ass closer, he gripped her hip and she giggled "what are you doing" he growled into her ears. She turned to face him and gave him a peck on his lips, before she pushed him onto his back, and straddled him.

Klaus groaned when he felt her wet heaven against his cock _when had she taken her pants off _he wondered, Caroline came down and kissed him passionately, he felt her hand glide down his body, she stroked the tip of his cock before placing it at her entrance, she sat up and leaned back on one arm, and pushed down until he was fully in her, she moaned with pleasure. Klaus gripped her hips and thrusted up, when she smacked his hands, he looked at her in shock "oh no-" she moaned as she rocked slowly on his dick, he hissed "I'll be doing the work" she took his hands and made them grip the sheets.

"No touching" she warned as she leaned back again and began to rock slowly. Klaus watched as her perfect strands of hair fell back and swayed with each rock, her tits bounced, and he wanted to take them into his mouth and suck on them, lather them, fuck them. Caroline's free hand cupped one of her breast when she saw him staring. Klaus sat up his hands still had a death lock on the sheets. "I want to touch you" he gritted through clenched teeth, Caroline shook her head no, as she continued her slow, yet erotic movement of her hips, he growled at her response, and she answered by leaning back so her tits were at his mouth, he didn't wait for her approval, he nipped at her nipple and sucked hard. Caroline began to rock hard, her moans getting louder, Klaus fell back as he felt his release coming, and before he knew what hit him Caroline fell onto his chest and locked onto his neck, he felt her pussy clench around his cock, which triggered his orgasm.

He didn't care what she said he held her tight to him as she drank; with every drag she took he pumped his still hard dick into her. Triggering more orgasms for both of them. When Caroline finished she sat up, and licked her lips, her fangs bore, which only got Klaus hard all over again. Caroline was about to strike her vein, but he stopped her.

With little grace he held on to her as he sat up, moaning with each movement because his dick was pushed deeper into her. "Do you trust me love?" He asked her, once he was sitting up, when she nodded a yes his eyes glowed yellow, his fingernails became daggers. He brought up a finger and she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck, Klaus made a little slit, then lowered his head. They moaned together and she began to rock mirroring each pull he made at her neck. Klaus held her tightly to him as he drank, she moaned and they continued to fuck. Caroline screamed with pleasure as she orgasmed, feeling her pussy clench his cock, had Klaus letting go of her neck and roaring with satisfaction, his seed spilling into her. They breathed heavily gazing at one another.

Klaus eased back slowly pulling Caroline down with him. Caroline laid down on his chest drawing little shapes on it with her fingers.

_A few hours later_

Klaus shut his room door, then went down the hall and knocked on the door, a second later Jake answered, he chuckled "you look well spent" he said as he moved to the side to allow Klaus in, "Oh no I'm not staying, I just wanted you to know I'm going to visit Marcel" Jake nodded as he understood the hidden meaning behind it. Klaus gave him a flat smile then backed away.

Klaus went to his cellar, and greeted the two hybrids that stood by the door. He opened it to find Marcel laying on the little bed, half dead, taking short breaths of air, and black spider like veins that spread out from where he bit him.

Marcel's eyes flickered open. Klaus grabbed the chair that was by the door and dragged to the bedside, he took a seat. "Have you thought about my offer?" Asked Klaus, Marcel wheezed, and coughed before he answered. "I will never bow to you" he said between breaths, Klaus stood as he shook his head in disapproval "are you sure friend?" Klaus couldn't help but feel like he was killing his brother, because that's what it felt like.

Marcel opened his eyes and stared at Klaus "I hope you die, a horrible death" Klaus lips turned into a flat line and without warning he punched his hand through Marcel's chest, and gripped his heart, Marcel's eyes became wide, as he stared at Klaus in horror. "I'm sorry it came to this brother" was the last words Klaus said before he ripped out Marcel's heart.

Klaus dropped it as soon as it was out of his chest, and watched with no emotion as Marcel's once chocolate brown skin became a mouldy white. Klaus knocked on the cell and waited for his hybrids to open, when they did he told them to get rid of the body and then he made his way back to Liam and Caroline.

****Sophie****

Sophie tossed and turned, as the nightmare came.

_Blood, bodies, and the sound of a roaring beast. Sophie walked over the bodies in horror; there was blood everywhere on the white snow. The forest trees around her began to move violently, as she heard thunderous footsteps approaching. Sophie looked into the forest and gasped when she saw __amethyst__ color eyes high up within the trees. The eyes came closer, and the footsteps became a low rumble. What stepped out from the trees was not a monster like she thought but a little boy with shaggy hair. He was covered in crimson red, and it took Sophie a while to realise it was blood. "Are you hurt?" She yelled out, the boy tilted his head to side, as if trying to figure out what she was. The boys eyes flashed amethyst which made Sophie take a step back in fear. The little boy appeared to be growing and getting closer. Sophie began to fall back, as she tripped over a dead body. _

Sophie screamed as she shot up from her sleep. She found Davina by her side. Davina looked at her curiously and with worry "are you okay?" she asked, Sophie breathed heavily as she took in her surroundings. She eased back down onto her bed and began taking slow, steady breaths. "I had a bad dream" she murmured after a while. "About?" Davina questioned "I think it was Liam" she choked out. When she didn't hear Davina reply she glanced at her to find her in deep thought.

"What is it?" Asked Sophie, Davina shook her head with dread "I had a feeling it was" she told her. She glanced at Sophie "I could feel his power being used" Sophie scrunched her eyes in confusion. "How?" Davina seemed to be thinking it over before she spoke. "I think, that he doesn't know he's using it-" she moved on the bed to get more comfortable "you see right now he's a baby, he has no control over what he's doing, which is how he brought back Bonnie, and it seems he can get into people's heads-" she bit her lower lip "kind of like a vampire trying to compel, but more powerful or complex-" she paused "like he can get more of a connection with the mind then a vampire would".

"How will we control him?" Asked Sophie, her voice filled with worry. Davina shrugged, "for now, we can't do much, but as he grows we can teach him" Davina told her sister.

****Caroline****

Caroline was laying on Klaus's bed waiting for his return. He was talking with Elijah checking to see how Katherine's pregnancy was going, Caroline did the math in her head and believed Katherine would be due any day now.

"Care? Are you still there?" Came Lily's voice through the phone. "Yes I'm still here" Caroline sighed, "so I can come to Chicago next week for a visit" said Caroline, confirming her visit that she was delaying due to Marcel and Thalia's visit. But Marcel was dead, and Thalia was _'taken care of'_ was the words Klaus used.

"Care!" she heard Lily shout "Sorry" said Caroline shyly "what has got you daydreaming over there?" Asked Lily "did you-" she paused "did you and Klaus" Lily dragged the end of her question. When Caroline didn't responded "you did didn't you" accused Lily, "Oh my god you need to spill" said Lily, Caroline lost track when a scent she was becoming familiar with hit her nose, the smell of earthy spices, "Lil I'll tell you when I reach Chicago-" she laughed "oh my gosh is he there?" Caroline giggled "Bye Lily" "You better be here next week!" shouted Lily, Caroline sighed at her best friend "I will, love you" "love you too" Caroline hung up the phone, and looked out towards the terrace.

She couldn't see anything but she knew someone was there. "Jake" she called out, when there was nothing Caroline rolled her eyes "Jake I know you're out there" said Caroline with irritation, she stood from the bed, arms crossed over her chest, as Jake revealed himself from outside the terrace.

He gave her a sheepish look as he entered the room. "What are you doing?" She asked with annoyance, anytime Klaus was away, she could always sense Jake near, and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Jake swayed back and forth from one leg to the other. "Well" said Caroline. Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm not supposed to tell you" he told her, Caroline cocked an eyebrow "you owe me" she countered, Jake chuckled "how long are you going to use that against me?" He asked shyly. "As long as I want" she felt childish but she didn't care.

Jake huffed "Klaus wants me watching over you whenever he's not around" he told her, Caroline dropped her arms slowly to her side in disbelief, "wha- why?" She asked, confused.

Jake walked to her, cupped her chin and lifted it so she was looking into his eyes, he smiled. "Caroline-" he paused, staring into her eyes "when are you going to realise that where you are concerned, Klaus will do anything for you."

Caroline stepped back as she thought about what Jake said. "Well, he should be back soon" she told him, Jake nodded and began to walk out the door "and Jake-" Jake turned to face her "thank you" she smiled; Jake returned a smile and walked out the door.

Left alone with her thoughts Caroline thought about what Jake had said. She walked to Liam's crib and began talking to him while he slept.

"He's changing so much-" she said in a soft voice "and I know it's not only me he's doing it for-" she smiled "it's for you-" as if he could hear her Liam smiled in his sleep "it was all for you" she whispered, she kissed her hand and lightly touched his forehead.

Caroline heard the door opening so she looked up. Klaus walked in, and she couldn't hide the smile that crept onto her face, Klaus looked up and smiled at her "hey love-" he walked over to her and took her by the hand, he brought it up to his lips, and kissed it lightly, he then turned to Liam, while still holding her hand.

Caroline didn't pay attention to what Klaus was telling Liam, she was lost in happiness and awe of Klaus. "Huh" she shook her head as she heard her name, Klaus was staring at her and the words came out before she knew what happened, "I love you" she whispered, she became nervous as Klaus just stared at her, but she knew what she felt was real, he may have his faults, and he does things without thinking at times, "Caroline, I-" he took her face in his hands, "you don't need to-" Caroline was cut off when Klaus kissed her, she felt his fingers comb through her hair as he lightly pulled her head back, his lips left hers as she felt it trail to her neck, where he kissed her on her vein.

He brought her head back up slowly, his eyes staring into hers; Caroline saw so many emotions in them. "Caroline Forbes-" he paused, and there was a look in his eyes that she didn't recognize "I have lived for centuries believing love was a weakness-" she became worried _had I rushed it _she thought _did I miss read his signals _"but from the moment I met you I became intrigued, you are beautiful, inside and out, you have shown me compassion when no one else did. You have given me kindness, helped me when no one else would-" he began to blink his eyes rapidly, and Caroline smiled as her own tears began to fill her eyes, Klaus wiped it away with his thumb "you've shared your blood with me, a vampires way to bound-" his eyes glowed yellow when she bit her lower lip "and now you give me something I never thought I would ever care to have".

Klaus rested his forehead on hers "I love you Caroline Forbes, and I will love you till my last breath".


	20. Chapter 20 (End)

**A/N: Big Thanks to my Beta Wildwriter95 :)**

**So Sorry this ending came so late, I went on a mini vacation and kind of got stuck on vacation lol. But here it is I hope everyone likes it. Due to the way I wrote this ending I will write all 3 stories, thats Elijah, Rebekah, and Liam's. I might post them all together. It all depends on which story I'm into writing at the time lol. **

**Also Thank You for the reviews. **

**Here is the ending :) Hope you like it :) I started a new site that show all my work including my graphics, as soon as I finish my trailer for this story I will be posting it there as well (Link is on my profile)**

**I DO NOT OWN TVD/TO CHARACTERS**

**I do own Jake, Isaac and Lily Conners, Alex and Christine, Liam Mikaelson, Thalia, Katherine's Daughter (name to be released in the next story)**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

_18 years later…_

****Liam****

_New Orleans_

"_With each passing day the evil will turn you, and you will kill everyone you love"._

Liam shook his head to get that thought out, as he fixed his tie. He winced when he felt the sting of the scar that Silas had given him the day before. His birthday to be exact. Liam's only two pack members came up from behind him as they felt his pain. Matt and Jake both asked if he was okay at the same time.

Matt who was dating his Aunt Rebekah became his Beta when he was about ten that was Liam's first encounter with Silas and his first full moon. Thanks to his birth he killed his mother, but the witch Davina and ghost Bonnie helped keep him from shifting, but Silas's magic had caused Liam to change. Matt sacrificed himself to save Rebekah. Liam couldn't control himself during his first full moon. When he bit Matt it was either let him die, or turn him.

Liam will never forget that night before he turned Matt. Liam smiled at his Beta, _I guess true feelings do come out at the brink of death _he thought, he placed a hand on Matt's shoulder "I'm okay" he told his uncle. Matt's sky blue eyes stared at him, searching his eyes for any hidden truth. When he found none he nodded, turned and walked back to his Uncle Elijah, and Father.

Liam looked at Jake; he stared at Liam with his arms crossed. Liam rolled his eyes at him, as he went back to staring at the mirror to fix his tie. "I know something is bothering you" said the all observing Jake. Jake had been like this for as long as Liam could remember, he knew everything, sensed everything, but he was the best guard you could ever have. Jake was always around when Liam was younger, never too far from Caroline and him.

"Let it go Jake" Liam warned as he shook at his cuffs on his suit "you're a mess-" Jake turned Liam to face him as he redid Liam's tie and straightened his suit. Just then the room door opened.

"Dad!" came a voice Liam was familiar with; Jake stopped him from turning his head which caused Liam's eyes to flash amethyst. "That's what I'm talking about" whispered Jake through gritted teeth, "what did Silas do to you?" Asked Jake, Liam looked to the ground as he unbuttoned the top two buttons and revealed his unhealed wound.

Liam buttoned himself up as he watched Jake scrub his face. "Have you told anyone?" He asked, Liam shook his head no. "Then do you want to hurt her" Jake nodded in the direction of the her he was referring to.

Liam glanced over his shoulder just as she looked in his direction with a smile. "She's my cousin" he told Jake, Jake chuckled "yeah tell yourself whatever you need to, to make yourself feel better" scoffed Jake "but at the end of the day, you and I both know you have no blood relations to her, and you're putting her life in danger by not telling anyone about that" Jake pointed to his scar on his chest.

Jake combed his fingers through his hair. "You know I'm trying to help" said Jake, he patted Liam on his shoulder before he walked away.

Delicate hands covered his eyes, and the sweet smell of honey lilacs invaded his nose. His sight returned and her laughter filled his ears, "did you know it was me" she giggled, Liam smiled "of course I did" he tapped the side of his nose, she made a grouchy face "you cheated" she smiled at him and couldn't stop her laughter, she looked him over.

"Well don't you look handsome" she told him, Liam looked her over too, taking in her midnight blue dress that flowed to her thighs and hugged her breast. "You look-" "beautiful" came the voice of his father. Liam looked over his shoulder to find his father in a similar suit to his own but his was white instead of black. Liam looked back at her "you do look beautiful" he told her, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she went to his father.

"You look amazing Uncle Klaus" she kissed him on the cheek, she began to walk away, and just as Liam was about to talk to his father, they turned back to the sound of her voice "by the way, you're a lucky guy uncle" she winked and went out the door.

Liam listened to his father chuckle "you are" Liam told him as he laughed himself. His father shook his head "oh no son, I know-" he tried to control his laughter "it's just, she's not quite like her mother" he told Liam, Liam nodded in agreement.

His Aunt Katherine has been doing really good at being a better person, of course she isn't perfect so she did slip up now and again. But her daughter was goodness all around, she was kind, easy to love, and she had a laughter that was contagious. She was the exact opposite of her mother.

"So are you nervous?" Asked Liam. His father shook his head no, "I've been waiting centuries for Caroline" he told his son, Liam looked towards the door, the trail of her scent still in the air, and he could only hope he didn't have to wait that long.

"But enough about me, how are you feeling?" He asked his son, Liam smiled at his dad, "I'm great-" he lied, he gave his father another smile just as a knock came at the door, his Aunt Rebekah peeked in and Matt instantly went to her, giving her a kiss, "It's time boys, hurry up".

Liam patted his dad on the back, "you ready?" "well he better be-" Matt interrupted "or you'll have one angry bride" Matt and Jake laughed as they hit elbows. "Well you'll all be dead, if you don't hurry" warned his Aunt. Matt and Jake became serious,his Uncle Elijah looked at his father, and his father looked at him. At once as they all knew how his Aunt Caroline would react to them being late to the ceremony, began to rush for the door.

Liam, his Uncle Elijah, Matt, and Jake lined up with their assigned females, as his father continued through the doors. The wedding was being held at the Château des Conde in Vallery, Burgandy. As Liam and his Uncles waited for the music to play to signal them to start, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see his Aunt Caroline, and the only mother he knew. She looked amazing in her strapless wedding gown. "Aunt Caroline you look amazing" Liam told her as he gave her a hug, he towered her now so her arms wrapped around his waist.

Caroline pulled away and fixed his tie, "don't you boys know anything" she mumbled, as tears welled up in her eyes. Liam pulled a tissue from a nearby table, "don't cry Aunt Caroline-" he lightly dabbed at her eyes, trying not to ruin her masterpiece.

Caroline smiled at him, "you're an amazing son" she kissed him on the cheek just as the music began to play. Liam quickly got back to his spot and stuck out his arm for Elena Gilbert, they began their march through the open doors and into a backyard that were filled with guest, vampires, his father's hybrids, the witches Sophie and Davina, and Liz Forbes, his Aunt Caroline's mother, Liam met her once while they were on the run from Silas.

He and his family could never stay in one place for too long while he was growing up, they were always on the move, so now that Silas was finally gone, his dad could finally give his Aunt the wedding she's always wanted.

Liam escorted Elena to her spot, next down the courtyard came his Uncle Elijah and his Aunt Lily, following them came his Beta and Uncle Matt with his Aunt Rebekah and last came his Omega Jake with Bonnie. To give his Aunt the wedding of her dreams he brought Bonnie back once again, but he needed to return her as soon as the ceremony was over.

Liam had a better control over bringing people back from the dead, he could also travel between life and death, the witches were calling him a Grim Reaper, the keeper of death, vampires and werewolves around the world was drawn to him, with each new country, state, or city they moved to supernatural beings would come, some were enemies, and some became friends.

Liam turned his attention towards the door as his forbidden love came through the doors, she began to lightly toss flower petals on to the ground, her brownish blonde curls bouncing with every step, her sparkling green eyes shining with happiness. Liam couldn't stop his smile as he watched her, she was breathtaking, and he wanted her all to himself.

She went to her spot by the girls, and then the music changed starting his Aunts song to walk down the courtyard. Caroline walked through the doors and although Liam had already seen her, he still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Liam glanced up at his father, and saw a smile on his father's face that he had never seen before, it was sheer happiness, as if his father didn't feel anyone in the yard around him, he only saw him and Caroline, it was a smile Liam believed was only shared with Caroline.

Liam wanted that, he wanted a love that consumed him, a love that he would die for, one that challenged him, that changed him, but didn't. Liam wanted what his father and Caroline had, and he wanted it with her. He stared at the girl that held his heart, and as if she could feel him looking at her, she turned to face him.

She smiled at him, a smile she always gave him, she was the only one that treated him normal. Liam wanted that smile to mean something more, he wanted her to have a smile that she only shared with him.

When Caroline reached them his father kissed her out of habit, Caroline giggled "you're supposed to wait till after the vows" she whispered, "sorry love I couldn't help myself" he whispered back as they faced Alex, he began the ceremony.

"Family...Friends, we are gathered here today to join Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes-"

"_Everyone you love will die by your hands." _Liam shook his head and closed his eyes as he felt them changing by the memory.

"Liam" he heard his father whisper, he breathed in and out slowly before he opened his eyes, his dad gave him a concerned look. "The rings son" Liam nodded and pulled out the rings from his pocket, and handed them to his dad.

"The groom and bride have prepared their vows" Alex told the guest he smiled at his Aunt and his dad.

"_I promise to be your lover, companion and friend._

_Your ally in conflict._

_Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary._

_Your comrade in adventure._

_Your student and your teacher._

_Your consolation in disappointment._

_Your accomplice in mischief._

_This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. I love you."_

They said this together, and when they were finished Alex pronounced them husband and wife. They shared a passionate kiss, and his father dipped Caroline as he kissed her, the guest stood and cheered. When his father brought her back up for air she had tears of joy falling from her eyes. His father wiped them away being careful with her makeup, then they walked off getting ready for the reception. Liam and the rest of the wedding party followed.

They reached the Hotel that the reception was being held, and where they were staying. Liam excused himself to his room.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, he could feel Silas's last moment getting to him, they were haunting him, the _ding_ sounded on the elevator and he quickly went to his room.

"_Everyone you love will die by your hands"_

"NO!" shouted Liam, _"the ones that you hold dear, will fear you" _Liam began to shake, he didn't want this to control him, but he couldn't help the truth to it.

He fell to the ground, his breathing becoming heavy, his canines began to elongate, "no" he cried, _"kill, kill, kill" _"No" he roared, he looked up and his eyes glowed amethyst in the mirror, and his form began to change, no longer a man, he was now the beast, a different kind of monster.

He was now three times his size, standing on his hind legs, claws sharp and deadly, canines two times longer and sharper than any werewolf, and he was pure black, and deadly.

"Liam"

"_No" _he thought as he turned around slowly to see her standing by the door.


End file.
